Harry Potter King of Dementor
by kevin1984
Summary: Fifth year. What if Harry had been found guilty at his under-age trial. What if death gave him a power beyond the Elder wand. Harry/Daphne/Astoria. M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter King Of Dementors**

**A/N: Hi Everyone I am back with a new story. As many of you know I had to remove my voice of reason from this site due to the war between author's like me and their moderators. This story will be Harry/Daphne/Astoria. The chapters for this site will contain no scenes of a sexual nature, however I will be posting the full chapter with warning at www hpfanficarchive com. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Azkaban**

Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, laid curled up in his small cell. He placed his hands over his ears as the ear pitching screams of prisoners being tortured echoed through the corridors. He shivered due to the cold damp air, swirling around him. There was no heating in his cell, just a small old tatty camp bed, with moth bitten blankets, and a small hole in the corner of the cell, to relieve himself. Harry had no idea how long he had been in here, to him it seemed like an eternity. He stood up and wrapped the blanket around himself, due to Azkaban being located on a small rocky island, the cold sea air swept through the tower, leaving a chilling and freezing sensation in its wake. Harry stared out of his barred windows. He could see the sharp rocks formed from the waves of the crashing sea below him. They lit up as thunder and lightning illuminated the dark grey sky. Harry had guessed that the sky around Azkaban must have been charmed too stay dark and clouded. Suddenly Harry froze, he looked around his cell and saw the water on the walls slowly freezing, he held his head as the ear pitching screams of his mother flooded his memory, there was only one thing in the world that could make him feel like this. Slowly he turned as the door of his cell was opened. Harry watched as the hooded figure glided towards him. He closed his eyes and thought back to the memory of his parents. Raising his hand in front of the advancing Dementor. He cried out.

"Expecto Patronum!"

From his hand formed a medium size shield of white vapour. No near as strong as if he was using a wand, but the small shield seemed to do the trick, as the Dementor, brought his bony hands up to shield itself, as it slowly glided back out of the cell. Once his cell door had been closed he fell down against one of the walls sliding down, to the ground. Using wand-less magic took a lot out of him. He took deep breath and crawled over to his small bed before laying down on it. He closed his eyes as his dreams were plagued with the same images over and over again.

_Flash back_

_Courtroom 10 Ministry of Magic_

_Harry sat chained in the middle of the courtroom, he knew what the verdict was going to be, even before he walked into the room. There was no way Fudge would miss the chance to send the boy who was causing his Ministry a great deal of trouble, to rot in Azkaban. The case had been short and to the point. Harry was left to try defend himself. He had hoped that Albus would try and defend him on his behalf, but that seemed too good to be true, as the headmaster didn't even turn up. He looked to the bench as the whole Wizengamot were in the middle of a heated discussion. Finally Harry watched Fudge stand up._

"_Harry James Potter, we the esteem body of the Wizengamot find you guilty of using the Patronus Charm, and performing magic in front of a muggle. It is this court decision that you will go to Azkaban for a year. Six months for performing magic under-age and six month for performing magic in front of a muggle. Auror escort the accused to Azkaban, and my the higher powers that be, have mercy on your soul."_

_End Of Flash back_

"BOOM!"

Harry woke up, and fell out of bed as the tower began to shake, he quickly made his way to the window . He saw several robed figures floating on brooms over the crashing sea below. He then looked down, he couldn't see much as his cell was around the other side to the entrance of Azkaban. But he could see the flashing colour of spell fire being exchanged. He backed away from the window and listened as he heard cell doors being blasted open, the sound of feet running through the corridors. Harry had guessed that Voldemort was breaking his most loyal followers out of prison so that he could assemble his army. He heard his cell door blasted open. He backed himself against the far wall, as two robed skull mask figures, walked into his room. He shielded his eyes as one of the death eater wand tip lit up. He tried to cover his lightning bolt scar, but found it was no good. He knew his time was up when he heard of the death eater shout.

"Potter! Send for the Dark Lord immediately."

Harry watched as one of the figures pulled up his right arm sleeve, exposing the sickly black tattoo. He watched as the death eater placed the tip of his wand to the mark and screamed in pain as it slowly started to glow. Harry looked around to see if he could see any way out. He had been working on his wand-less magic, but knew his stunner's were nowhere near strong enough to stun a person yet. He had practiced on a few rats that had strayed into his cell, and found he could stun them for around 10 seconds, but no longer. Lowering his head he heard the sound of someone apparating into his cell. He heard the cruel laughter of the one person he did not want to see again. He looked up into the chilling red eyes of the snake face Dark Lord.

"Harry Potter, well I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Who would thought killing you would be so simple, as this. Severus you were right to call me."

Harry eyes widened the one who had summoned Voldemort was none other then his Potion master professor Snape. Harry knew that Snape was a double agent, and if exposed would truly be the end of the order of the phoenix. Then Harry thought, why should he care, they had done nothing to help him. If anything they had allowed him to rot here in this god forsaken place, His green eyes flashed as he glared at his once potion professor.

"You will have your wish soon Snape. You have always thought of me as my father's child, but you never took a step back and saw I was my mother's as well. Soon I will be a memory and you can have the gratification of knowing you helped end the Ancient and Noble house of Potter!"

Severus looked at Harry, for the first time in his life, he didn't see the pompous attention seeking brat and spawn of James Potter, but a scared child preparing for his death. Severus turned and left the cell, he didn't want to watch Harry killed. He stood outside and heard the killing curse leave his masters lips. He saw the sickly green glow and then the sound of a body thumping to the floor. Severus lowered his head, Albus would have to be informed of this. Looking around he apparated out of Azkaban dreading the reaction of the order once he told them that their only chance of defeating the Dark Lord was dead.

**Underworld**

Harry opened his eyes. The last think he remember seeing was the green flash, then darkness. He sat up and looked around, he could see he was in some sort of room. He could see two figures in a heated argument, one looked ancient and had a long black beard and was dressed in a black toga, the other was a hooded figure holding a Scythe in his hand. Harry guessed the robed figure was death, but he had no clue who the other man was, that was until he heard death speak.

"Lord Hades, you know as well as I do, that Tom Riddle as cheated death, in cheating me he has cheated you. The boy was the only one who could stop him. He must go back and complete the task assigned to him."

Harry watched the old man pace back and forth, He had guessed that death was addressing Lord Hades, the suppose God of the underworld. He jumped as he heard a small cry beside him.

"Help me?"

Harry turned and almost threw up at what was laying beside him. It was then that he remembered where he had seen this form before. In the graveyard in his fourth year. This was the deformed body of Voldemort. His thoughts were confirmed when he had the voice of death echo through the room.

"Be silent you. I have waited long enough for a piece of you to fall into my hands. You Tom Riddle will be going nowhere."

Harry then gulped as Death turned his attention to him. "Harry James Potter. I see you are awake. Good, come allow me to introduce you to my master Lord Hades God of the underworld."

Harry slowly stood up and found himself dressed in some white toga, accompanied with matching sandals Harry thought he looked stupid in the whole thing, but held his thought to himself, after all he was in the presents of two divine beings. He bowed in respect.

"My apologies Mi lords, but why am I here? If I died surely I should be somewhere else."

For the first time Hades spoke. "Harry James Potter. Your case is unique in that you never reached your full potential in life. This was due to a number of factors, however they are now all in the past, and we must turn to the future. Thanatos here, as told me about what Tom Riddle has been doing all his life. In fact some of his information as answered a few questions that have been bugging me for years. You see your entire reason for being born was to bring the downfall of Tom Riddle. Now that you are dead though, it seems the fates have fucked up in the first time for many years. It was them that bought you to me. I was about to send you to the Elysium fields so that you could be with your family, when Thanatos here interrupted me. He wants to send you back with some help, so that the Tapestry can be re woven to how it was suppose to be. The fact you are the only one who can defeat Tom Riddle adds ammunition to his point of view. I will now place you in his care as he already has a plan in mind to help you. Fare well Harry Potter until we meet again."

Harry covered his eyes as the room was filled with a dazzling light as Hades flashed out of the room, just leaving him and death, with the deformed Tom Riddle laying on the floor. Harry looked toward the robed entity, and waited.

"Tell me Harry James Potter, do you know what Dementors are?

Harry gave Death a confused look before thinking about the question. He then looked up. "I don't know much about them Mi lord, except they are fowl creatures that suck out all the happiness in the world, and that they have the power to remove someone soul while performing what we wizards call a kiss."

Death nodded. "That is what they have become, but they were not always like that. There original creation was to aid me in doing my duty. You see when someone dies, I am suppose to free them from their body so they can go to the underworld to be judged. It is not possible for me to be in two places at once, so I created the Dementors to do my job for me. When someone was about to die, then one of them would release the soul for me. For years it worked perfectly, however some ancient witch had discovered how to control them and bought them under her control. From that day forward they became what they are now, a weapon for wizards and witches to use as they feel fit. I intend to break that control and hand them over to you to lead them and become their leader. As you know they are used by wizards and witches, but they also feared by them. I want you to embrace this fear and use it against your enemies. You from this day forward will become their King, who will only answer to me."

Harry wanted to speak up, but found himself being pulled back, by some invisible force. Suddenly his eyes opened again, he sat up and found himself in some sort of study. He guessed he was no longer in the underworld as he was dressed in the stripped jump suit he had worn in Azkaban. He looked up and around the room. On the wall were a number of portraits that he had no clue about. He turned to see hanging up, a dark robe, and weird looking helm, made of some sort of black metal. It reminded him of a head piece he had read about in one of the Hogwarts Library fiction books, called Lord of the rings. The helm was worn by one of the nine kings known as the Witch king. He then looked to the table and saw black spiked gauntlets , with a note. Harry stood up and walked to the table. He picked the note up before looking down at it.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_You now reside in your family ancestral home known as Potter manor. My army is now under your control, where before you were affected by them, you will find now that you will give off the same effects as them. This is one of my gifts, you now have the powers of a Dementor. You might be wondering what's with the fancy dress costume I have left you. Well every super hero as a costume consider this yours. The robes themselves are unique where they are resistant to all spells, including the three unforgivable. The helm protects your mind from being read and other mental attacks. The gauntlets will act like a wand allowing you to channel your magic through them taking your enemies by surprise. The boots are also enchanted to give you the power to glide just like a Dementor can. As you know Dementors are weak against the Patronus charm, and it is your job as their king to make sure this simple charms doesn't affect them anymore._

_A word of advice to not trust anyone, not even your closes friends and certainly not the head master of Hogwarts. He is much to blame for your life. However this you will learn soon. I wish you luck Young Harry Potter _

_Death_

Harry placed the note back on the table. He then reached up and removed the black robe hanging up. Along with the robe he found a black shirt and black trousers. He quickly removed the jump suit he was now wearing and got dressed in what death had left to him. Once he had placed the robe, gauntlets and boots on, he glided toward the black metal helm. Taking it in both hands he faced the mirror before placing it over his head. He watched as the rest of his face vanished just leaving a hollow black hole between the mouth piece of the helm. He turned around and raised his hands. He pointed his hand towards one of the walls.

"Stupefy"

Harry's eyes widened as the three red streaks of light shot out of his hands marking the wall with black scorch marks. He grinned to himself, before gliding out of the study. He looked around and saw dozens of Dementors just floating around the house. Death had been right when he had told him that he wouldn't feel the effects of the Dementors. Harry glided amongst them. As he passed each one bowed towards him. He looked to the middle of the room and saw a black throne. He glided towards it, before taking a seat. He watched as all the Dementors turned and bowed. One of the Dementor floated up beside him, He felt a weird sensation in his head, before a voice spoke.

"_Greeting my Liege. I am glad you are awake. I have assembled every brethren I could find. We are all now under your command and await our orders."_

Harry grinned he stood from his throne, before raising both hands in the air. "My fellow Kin, we have work to be done, and not much time to complete it."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Severus appeared outside the door, before it slowly opened. He hurried inside and down the small staircase to the kitchen. He looked around all the faces of the order. He then took his seat. How was he going to tell them that there suppose saviour had been killed by the Dark Lord. He sat quietly while Albus began the meeting.

"Now that we are all here, what news do you bring Severus?"

Severus stood up, before taking a deep breath. "The Dark Lord, raided Azkaban earlier this evening. He freed several of his inner circle. These include Bellatrix Lastrange and both Lastrange brothers, along with several others. However that is not the most disturbing news. I regret to inform everyone that the Dark Lord discovered Potter while he was freeing the rest of his followers. He wasted no time is killing him. Harry Potter is no more."

The reaction from the whole order was what he expected. Several burst into tears, while others looked completely bewildered. Sirius stood up and stormed from the room closely followed by Remus. Severus took his seat and lowered his head.

Albus sighed. He knew this might have happened, but hoped that Voldemort would have left him alone in fear of what had happened last time he had tried to kill the boy. Obviously Voldemort had taken the chance and killed Harry. However something was puzzling Albus greatly, he knew that Harry was a Horcrux so in theory when Voldemort would try to kill the boy, then he in fact would be killing the soul fragment residing in the boy. Leaving young Harry fairly unharmed. This needed further investigating. Albus then turned to his spy once again.

"Anything else that you found out?"

Severus nodded. "A number of raids are planned in the Christmas break. The Dark Lord wishes to make an example of those who refuse to join his side. So far three targets have been confirmed. The Zabini family, the Davis family and finally the Greengrass family. All three of these family decided to remain neutral, however the Dark Lord does not see this and has decided your either with him or against him."

Albus lowered his head. "I see, well there is nothing to be done for now except wait to see Voldemort next move. We will continue to guard the prophecy just like before, just in case Voldemort is still after it. I will go to Gringotts tomorrow and find out what will happen to the Potter estate, as his Magical guardian I have more chance of being informed then anyone else."

The meeting quickly adjourned and everyone flooed away. Leaving just Sirius and Remus to weep over the loss of their best friends son.

**Riddle Manor (Christmas Break)**

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair, with Nagini wrapped around his feet. His loyal followers stood in front of him. Many were new recruits, as he had learnt a lot of his old group had died once he had fallen all those years ago. He tapped the tip of his wand against his throne. Something was troubling him. Yes he had killed Harry Potter last month, but when he had sent one of his followers to retrieve the body he had come back empty handed. Voldemort had spent a good five minutes showing his displeasure at the news. He had used the torture curse for so long that the minion had completely lost his mind. Voldemort could see he was going to be no good to him, so decided to put him out of his misery. He had then left the Body for his Anaconda familiar to dine upon.

Voldemort had wondered what had happened, as his spy in Gringotts had confirmed that the Potter vaults were still active, which could mean only one thing. The brat was still alive. This did not fare well with him, as it would have been twice now that the brat had taken the killing curse at point blank range, and lived to tell the tale. Voldemort had hoped after he had killed the boy, then that would be the end of the matter, but now he knew that the brat was still alive, he needed the item being held in the Department of Mysteries, to see just what it was that made it impossible to kill the brat.

He put Potter out of his mind for now, as tonight he was going to bring three families to their knees for denying him their loyalty. He himself would not lead the attacks as he felt that the families were not worth his time. He and his more loyal followers had a bigger mission to complete. DMLE had been a real thorn in his side for too long, and he was planning to send a message to the department by killing Their head of department Amelia Bones. Voldemort knew the Bones were a Noble Ancient house, and had no doubt that the wards on the ancestral home would be immense, and need his expert skill to bring down. He looked at his followers as they had assembled into four teams. Voldemort stood up and addressed his follower.

"My minions, tonight we will show those who wish to remain neutral, that there is no such ground. You are either with us or against us. Nott, you will lead your team in targeting the Davis family. Lucius you will lead the attack on the Greengrass family, Parkinson you will lead the assault on the Zabini's. Remember this is a message to the wizarding world. There are to be no survivors. Slaughter all those who oppose you. Along with your groups, I will be assigning you each two Dementors to assist you. Now go and make me proud."

Every death eater bowed and started to apparate from the manor. Little did they know that none of them would be returning back alive.

**Potter Manor**

Harry waited in his throne room, his plan to allow several of his Dementor's to join Voldemorts ranks had paid off. He had been informed from his followers within Voldemorts ranks that three families were to die tonight. Harry had learnt that these families were neutral in the war, and were just being targeted to the fact Voldemort couldn't have his own way. Harry wasn't going to standby and see innocent witches and wizards slaughtered, just cause Voldemort decided to throw his toys out of his pram. Harry himself was going to lead the rescue on the Greengrass family, while his fellow kin would rescue the other families. It had been a very long month, trying to get himself back into shape, not to mention teaching his army to resist the patronus charm. The first week had been a complete waste, as the smallest white vapour had sent his army into full retreat. However the more he made them face it, the more they became resistant to it, until finally Harry's stag could do nothing against them. He looked to his clock and saw the big hand strike causing eight bells to ring throughout the manor. He placed his helm onto his head, and looked around at his loyal followers.

"The time as come. Remember only those with his mark are to die."

**Greengrass Manor**

Clyde Greengrass sat in his arm chair, sipping on a glass of fire whisky with his wife and two daughters around him. Due to his immense wealth, Clyde spent most of his time at home, and in the Wizengamot. He had been one of the few who were disgusted at how the ministry had treated Harry Potter, and was all for finding him not guilty at his trial. However he had found himself out numbered in the votes and had to watch Harry be dragged off in chains. No One in the Wizengamot knew of the Greengrass/Potter alliance, like no one knew that there were not four marauders, but five.

Clyde had been James informant within the Slytherin ranks and had passed on valuable information regarding prank targets and those who deserved to be humiliated. Where he had been friends with James, his wife Iris had been best friends with Lily Potter. It was through Lily's encouragement that he had asked Iris out. He and his wife were devastated when they had heard the Potter's had been killed. They had known they were listed as one of Harry's guardians and was ready to accept him into there family. However Albus Dumbledore had seen that Harry was sent elsewhere, why Clyde could never understand, but the feedback he was getting from his eldest Daughter Daphne, was making his blood boil. No Lord deserved to be dressed in rags and hand me downs, especially not a Lord of an Most Noble and Ancient house. He had spent hours in the ministry records trying to find out who had custody of the young Lord, only to find every record had been sealed by the Chief warlock Albus Dumbledore. Clyde looked to the clock and saw it was nearly eight, he stood from his chair only to hear a loud "BOOM!" Clyde withdrew his wand as he felt his wards crash. He turned to his wife and two daughters.

"Get down to the safety room. Go now!"

He watched as his wife and two daughters ran out of the room, only to be knocked over by the force of his front doors being blown in. Clyde quickly ran in front of his family who were slowly getting to their feet. He looked to the smoke and saw several robed figures, all wearing skull masks. Clyde braced himself as several cutting curse headed towards him. He quickly dived out the away, avoiding them by mere inches. He tried getting up only to hear the killing curse leave one of the death eaters lips. The last thing Clyde saw was the green flash before darkness.

Iris screamed as her husband laid dead in front of them, she turned to her two daughters. "Run, go now. Whatever you do, don't look back." Just as she had finished she heard the killing curse muttered again, and she joined her husband in the list of the dead.

Daphne didn't know what to do, she tried to run only to find herself frozen as she was hit by a body binding curse. She fell forward only able to move her head, and saw her sister had been bound by the same spell. Suddenly she felt herself levitated and floating in front of the mask figure who had bound her. She gasped as the figure used his wand to vanish his mask, revealing the sickly smile of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Greengrass, fancy finding you here. The Dark Lord wants you dead, but I think a little fun is in order first. After all none of your little hexes can save you now. Once I have had my way with you, I think I will do the same to your sister."

Draco was interrupted by his father shouting. "For fuck sake Draco, the Dark Lord told us to kill them, then return to him at once. There is no time for you to have your way with the blood traitors. Kill them and be done with it..."

Lucius was interrupted from finishing his sentence as a brisk chill washed over him. He slowly breathed and realised his breath was as clear as day. Panicking he looked around the floor to see several water droplets freezing.

"Impossible, they were to remain outside, unless we called for them."

Lucius froze again as a chilling voice shouted. "There with me. They only pretended to side with your master. In fact if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have known about this little raid."

Lucius slowly turned around with the rest of his group. What he saw made him drop his wand immediately. There standing in front of them was a figure in a black robe, dressed from head to toe in black armour. Standing a few feet behind him was at least 30 Dementors. Lucius came back to his senses, he went to summon his wand, only to find the mystery figure had summoned it already. What shocked Lucius more was the figure did it without a wand. He pushed his chest out and tried to look as intimidating as the sight in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Harry grinned, although no one could see his face, thanks to the enchanted helm. All the person could see were a pair of glowing green eyes, shining out of the helm eye sockets. Harry smirked again as he turned on his Fear power, and watched as Lucius fell to his knees. He looked at the other death eaters and could see they were on their knees also. He then saw Draco still had both Greengrass sisters bounded. He concentrated and sent a wave of fear direct at the Draco, causing him to cower like the rest. Once all of the death eaters were petrified with fear, he glided forward.

"Forgive me. I am a servant of death. To my faithful followers I am known as the Dementor King, and you Lucius Malfoy have been judged and found guilty, your punishment to have your soul devoured, along with the rest of your masters followers."

Harry raised his arms and grinned as Lucius floated helplessly towards him. He grabbed him by his robes, and stared into his silver eyes. What he saw was fear. He then opened his mouth piece and leaned his hollow head forward, before pursing his lips, and sucking Lucius's soul right out of him. Once the deed was done he threw the soul-less carcass to the side, and replaced his mouth piece. He heard the ear pitching scream of Draco shouting.

"Father!"

Draco had watched his father's soul-less body drop to the floor. He was filled with absolute rage and pointed his wand at the armoured figure. "Avada Kadavra!"

The sickly green streak left his wand and flew towards the armoured figure. However his eyes widened again as the armour figure extended his hand before absorbing the killing curse. Draco was scared now, this figure had absorbed the most deadly killing curse as if it was nothing. He almost soiled himself as the figure glided towards him. He raised his wand again, only to find it pulled from his very grasp. He watched the figure crush his wand within his armoured hands. He froze as the figure spoke.

"You will die next just as your father did. The Name Malfoy dies tonight."

Draco felt helpless as he was grabbed by his robes and lifted into the air. He looked around for help, but saw his fellow death eaters were frozen in fear by the effects of the 30 or so Dementors standing in front of them. He froze as the figure leaned towards his lip and sucked his very soul out of him.

Harry threw the soul-less body of Draco to the floor. He then waved his hands releasing Daphne and her sister from the body binding curse. He surveyed the destruction around him and saw the two bodies of the Greengrass parents lifeless on the floor. His eyes glowed with absolute rage, as he turned to his minions.

"Devour them! Every last one."

He then walked towards Daphne and Astoria who were cowering in front of him. Sensing they were affected by his Dementor power, he closed his eyes and shut it off. He then extended his hand to Daphne and Astoria to help them up. He heard the ear pitching scream of the death eaters in the back ground as their souls were sucked out of them by his minions. He then looked at the two girls in front of him.

"You two will be coming with me. There is nothing left here for you now."

He watched as Daphne withdrew her wand and pointed at him. It seemed this was going to be more difficult then he thought. He stood there as he stared into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Harry was surprised that he had not noticed Daphne sooner. She was gorgeous. He raised both his hands in surrender and waited for the dressing down he was going to receive.

"Look I don't know who you are, don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful of you showing up and rescuing me and my sister, but we don't even know you and you are ordering us to go with you."

Harry nodded. "I can see how that would be a problem, if I reveal who I am you promise not to mention it to anyone."

Daphne and Astoria looked at each other before nodding. They both watched as the figure removed his helm, revealing black messy hair, and a faint lightning bolt scar visible on his forehead. It was then that they stared into dazzling green eyes before both screaming.

"Potter!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Depending on the interest this story receives, I might keep it up. For those who are familiar with my work, you can find Voice of reason and the unedited chapters coming up for this story at www Hpfanficarchive com. If you enjoyed the chapter then please review. Let me stress Harry will only be heir to the Potter and Black Title. No other girls will be involved, just Daphne and Astoria, so please don't ask for others.**

**Big Thank you to my Beta Narutopwnsass for pointing several things out to me, that did not make sense. They have now been corrected, and hopefully the chapter should flow more smoothly.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from the Author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Good news everyone, Broadband back up and running. I am amazed with the amount interest in this story, and thank all my reviewers, for taking the time to leave your comments. Some one made a good point about Harry having an advantage with a parental figure around tom instruct him in the ways of a Pure-Blood politics and Manners. This is why I have decided to resurrect the Greengrass parents. Please enjoy the chapter and review.**

"Potter!"

Harry held his helm in his arms and bowed to the two Greengrass sisters. "At your service Mi Ladies." He then stood up and turned to his minions. "Remove this scum from my sight immediately. In fact take them to the Ministry and dump their soul-less carcasses in the entrance hall. Make sure their right hand sleeve is rolled up, so whoever finds them can see they are death eaters."

One of the Dementor glided up to Harry, and bowed. _"It will be done my liege." _Once all of the Dementors had left Harry turned to the two Greengrass sisters.

"Lady Greengrass it might be best if you and your sister accompanies back to Potter Manor, as you cannot stay here."

Daphne ignored what Harry was saying and pushed past him to kneel down at the side of her parents. She took her mother's hand and bought it too her cheek. She cried a few tears as her mother's hand was as cold as ice. "Mum I vow that the Dark Lord will pay for taking both of you away from me and Astoria."

She felt a hand on her left shoulder, quickly she withdrew her wand and twisted so that the tip was pointing at the place where Harry's heart was. She glared at him through tear stained eyes.

"Never touch me again Potter! Or you might experience a world of pain. Do you know what happened to the last boy who tried to touch me?"

Harry raised his arms in surrender, in fact he had heard, the boy was in the hospital wing for a month as Madame Pomfrey had tried to grow back his genitals. Harry had wondered who could have done such a spell, now he realised the wand that was pointing at his heart, was the very same wand that had performed that spell.

"Easy Lady Greengrass, I apologise for my actions. Now will you please lower your wand, so that we might discuss what we are going to do like adults."

Daphne carried on glaring, before she lowered her wand and turned back to her dead parents. "We are going nowhere, without my parents. I refused to leave them here."

Harry sighed, he then concentrated and looked to his left as two of his Dementors glided towards him. The both bowed. _"You called Mi Liege."_

Harry nodded. "Please take both Greengrass parents back to Potter Manor, and lay them in one of the family bedrooms. We will be joining shortly. Also any news of the other raids?"

One of the Dementors looked up. _"According to my brethren they were too late to stop the other families being killed, however they were able to capture all the wizards and witches responsible for __the killings. They are being held securely awaiting your judgement."_

Harry shook his head, even with his added intelligence, they had been too late to help the other families. Harry was just grateful that Draco had tried to show off, otherwise they might have not got to Daphne and Astoria in time. He lowered his head. "All those responsible are to be kissed immediately. Their bodies are then to be dumped in the Ministry entrance with their right sleeves pulled up, so everyone can see what they were."

The two Dementor nodded, before picking up the two Greengrass parents and gliding away with them. Once they had been left alone, Harry turned around to see Daphne comforting her younger sister, however it wasn't that they were hugging that he found intriguing, but that Daphne was looking at him, as if he was some type of puzzle she was trying to solve. He grinned.

"Is there anything wrong Lady Greengrass, you seems to be looking at me strangely."

Daphne carried on staring. "I am just curious, how a boy no older then 15, can act and talk to one of the most feared creatures of our world. Not to mention the way they show you respect, like their leader or something. Dementors are known not to show such respect to witches and wizards, in fact the ones who have tried to approach these creatures have been kissed instantly."

Harry nodded. "That may be true lady Greengrass, however as I mentioned earlier. I am a servant of death. You see before Dementors were what they were now, they were originally servants to death so that they could help release the souls from those who had died, or was close to death. They were enslaved by a powerful witch to her bidding, and till recently were still under that bond of slavery, now though Death as released them, and handed them over to me, so that I might use them to end Voldemort's reign."

Daphne was still not convinced, and wanted to question him more when she heard several pops. Suddenly she felt herself pulled into an embrace, still holding on to her sister. Her eyes were flashing at being touched again, when she looked around her and saw that she was under some sort of cloak. She looked up to see Harry gesturing for her to stay silent. She turned and surveyed the area. She was shocked to see several witches and wizards moving around her home. One of the wizards was none other than their headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She stayed silent as she listened to the conversation.

"No sign of them Albus, do you thing they escaped?"

Albus ran a hand through his long white beard. "Hard to say Minerva, by the looks of things, they were taken by surprise, and the two dry patches here indicate that someone was laying here, however I can't say who it was."

Minerva nodded. "Yes funny there seems to be no bodies, but clearly something happened here. Would Voldemort had taken them as hostages?"

Albus shook his head. "It's very unlikely. Severus told us that Voldemort wanted the Greengrass family dead, so he would have no use to take them hostage. Unless he was planning to whore out the two daughters to his follower's, that is the only viable explanation I can come up with."

Just as he had finished talking Albus watched a small lynx made of smoke appear before him.

"Madame Bones has been killed, her niece was found un-harmed but rather shaken by the whole ordeal."

Albus shook his head. "Another Most ancient Noble house head killed. Come Minerva we better leave here and see what has actually happened tonight."

Minerva nodded, before both apparated out, leaving just the three children hidden under Harry's cloak. Once the coast was clear Harry pulled his cloak off Daphne and Astoria, and let go of Daphne. He then turned to see a really confused looking Daphne.

"Potter what exactly was our headmaster and professor McGonagall doing here?"

Harry sighed. "I will explain once were back at Potter Manor. Now are we ready to leave?"

Daphne nodded before holding out her hand and grasping Harry's. She felt an odd tingling feeling, that she had never felt before, however that feeling soon vanished as she felt the familiar sensation of travelling by port key. She and her sister landed on their feet in what she could only guess was the Potter's study. She looked to the floor and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing as she saw Harry spewed out across the floor. She watched him slowly stand then shout

"I hate Bloody port-keys!"

**Ministry Of magic**

Arnold Richards, one of the security personnel responsible for guarding the entrance to the Ministry. It was his job to make sure all wands were checked and weighed before entering the main Ministry lobby. However tonight he found himself faced with a problem. Gliding towards him, was a swarm of Dementors, each carrying a body. He removed his wand, and was about to cast the partronus charm, when he noticed the Dementors just glided past him and ignored him. Arnold knew this behaviour was very strange, and quickly sent a message to the Minister, before pressing a button setting off the security alarm. He carried on watching the Dementor's as they dumped the bodies by the fountain. He was relieved to see a wall of aurors appear, with their wands drawn, and the Minister following slowly behind. He was shocked to see the Dementors just glide back out of the Ministry, without trying to harm a single soul. He approached the pile of bodies now mounted by the fountain. He could see all the faces were covered by mask, bar two. However it wasn't the mask that grabbed his attention, but the sickly black tattoo now exposed on each of their right arms.

"Impossible. This must be some type of Hoax. They were all captured."

Arnold watched as the minister carried on ranting about the suppose bodies now mounted in front of him, it was then he noticed a note poking out of one of the robes. Carefully he pulled it out.

"Minister I found a note in one of their pockets. It's addressed to you."

Fudge looked at the piece of parchment now being given to him, by one of his security personnel. He took the letter and slowly opened it. He face turned white as a sheet as he read the few words on it.

_**Compliments of the Dementor King."**_

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat quietly in his throne, with Nagini curled up around his feet. His mission to assassinate the head of the DMLE had gone like clockwork. However he had still not heard anything from the other raids. He pointed the tip of his wand to his arm, and watched his mark glow black. He waited a few minutes. His eyes glowed bright red, as none of those he had called appeared. He stood from his throne and stalked around the rest of his followers who were now cowering around him. Voldemort swished his wand through the air, before muttering the killing curse. Several bodies dropped life-less on the floor.

"Nagini clean up. It looks like you will be having a feast tonight."

The rest of the followers steeped back away from their fallen comrades as the huge snake approached one of the dead bodies. Several turned away refusing to see their masters familiar swallow their fellow death eaters whole. Those who did watch was the insane Bellatrix, who laughed and giggled as she watched Nagini coil around the body, before dislocating her jaws and swallowing the dead figure whole.

"There's a good girl Nagini."

Voldemort sneered at his most loyal follower, he admired her work, but sometimes he himself felt she went to far in torturing her victims. One of her favourite types of torture was skinning someone alive, an activity that Voldemort detested. He turned his attention to his followers once again before shouting.

"Dawlish come here now!"

A fairly tall masked figure walked out from the crowd before bowing in front of his master. "How can I serve my master"

Voldemort sneered. "Go to the Ministry. See if you can gather any information on what has happened tonight. If you find anything out report straight back here. Is that understood?"

Dawlish nodded before apparating out. Voldemort turned and fell forward as she tripped up on his familiar. He heard a snigger amongst his followers. His eyes glowed as he turned to face them.

"Who Dare laughed at me. Step forward now!"

One of the followers stepped out from the crowd, however before he had even said a word, he saw the green flash then darkness.

Voldemort kicked the life-less body, before his feet. He then surveyed the rest of his followers. "Let that be warning to all of you, now get out of my sight before I decided to increase the body count."

Everyone soon made for the exits and apparated away only leaving him and his inner circle, to discuss their success at silencing the Late head of the DMLE.

**Potter Manor**

Harry sat in his study, in deep thought. He had sent Daphne and Astoria off with one of his family house elves to be fed and watered. He turned to look at the helm now resting on his desk. It was then that he felt a chilly wind, he turned to see Death gliding towards him.

"You have done well my apprentice. My army have never been stronger. I was indeed correct in choosing you to lead them."

Harry turned to Death, before his eyes glowed green. "It would have been nice to have the choice, of going on to the next journey, instead of being dragged backed to this miserable world. What do I owe these people anyway? Nothing. They never helped me when I needed someone. Where was the wizarding world when I was being used as a punching bag for my uncle and cousin, where were they when my aunt branded me with freak all over my back. That's right, sitting on their arses while their supposed saviour suffered."

Death stayed silent as he listened to his young apprentice rant about everything he had to suffer in his childhood. Death had almost intervened on several occasions only to be stopped by the fates. He was fuming that a child had to suffer at the hands of those who were considered his family.

Death was also furious with the old coot who had placed him in their care in the first place. Death knew that Albus had broken the will of the Potters, and he had come to explain everything the old man had done to make his apprentice life a living hell, just because of some prophecy. However he stayed silent and allowed his apprentice to pour out his soul to him.

Harry carried on ranting and raving soon he burst into tears. This shocked Death greatly. It was then he knew that there was not a general in front of him controlling his army. But a mere child, who had been forced to suffer all his life. Death lowered his head. It was clear his apprentice couldn't do this without help. It was clear that his apprentice still needed guidance, if he was ever going to defeat Tom Riddle.

Death then thought about who would be best to help his apprentice. He started to go through his list of friends. They were immediately out as they were all spies for Albus Dumbledore. Death had known that everything Harry had done was being reported back to the headmaster. Death also knew that the headmaster considered himself a chess master, and moved everyone around like pawns. All for his suppose greater good.

That left Death with not many options, he then though back to the family harry had rescued. They were loyal to the Potter's and had been for several years. Also the two daughters would make perfect companions for his apprentice. However they were still young and needed an adult figure to look after them. Death shook his head, there was only one option, he knew the fates would give him hell if he did it, but he was out of options. He turned to Harry.

"Harry I apologise for not asking what you wanted. I should have considered everything that had happened to you over these last years. You are right this world owes you nothing, if anything everyone should be bowing at your feet. I had thought you were a lot older, and had forgotten you had your childhood ripped away from you. So to try help you, I am prepared to resurrect the Greengrass parents. I know they would be an excellent addition to supporting you with your quest to bring down Tom Riddle. Lord Greengrass is an expert in the political arena, which you will eventually need to learn. Also lady Greengrass, would be the perfect person to teach you manner and all other characteristics of being a Lord of an Most Noble and Ancient House."

Harry looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "If you can bring back the dead, then why don't you bring back my parents instead?"

Death sighed he knew this was a question that he was going to asked, after he had offered to bring back the eldest Greengrass. "Harry what you have to understand is, bringing someone back who has died recently, is much easier than someone who had died over ten years ago. You have to think, your parents have been in paradise for over ten years, would it be fair to them, if I dragged them back up here?"

Harry shook his head. "No I just wish I had been able to talk to them before you had sent me back."

Death nodded. "Harry in the Potter family vault, you will find two portraits that were commissioned before your parents had died. Part of their soul reside in these portraits and will allow you to talk to them. Also you should have an audit done of your accounts, as I am sure you will find several things most interesting. You see as you are the last in line you should have taken up your Lordship at thirteen. This would have made you a emancipated minor, exempting you from the laws of under-age magic, meaning you would not have to had been curled up in a cell for five months. Now I will take my leave and resurrect the two eldest Greengrass parents. I know you have told Daphne and Astoria about your secret, but its is very important that you reveal your powers to no one outside of this Manor. Just as many super hero have weaknesses, you do also. Without your armour, you are just a normal teenage wizard, who is venerable to attacks. So note if you are hit with the killing curse, that's it. Game over, no restarts. So it is important you keep your powers and identity a secret."

Harry watched Death vanish out of his study. He then waited several minutes, before he heard shouting upstairs.

"Where the Bloody hell are we?"

Harry walked out of his study and looked towards the stairs, where Clyde and Iris was moving down the stairs with their wands drawn. He turned to his left to see two blonde teen girls race out of the room towards the stairs. He watched and smiled as Daphne and Astoria was reunited with their parents. If he had to be honest he was jealous, as he wished death could have brought back his parents. Still Death had made several good points and he had accepted them. He waited a few minutes be addressing the happy family on the stair.

"I am happy everyone is fine now, if you would like to follow me to the study I will try explain things the best I can."

Clyde stopped hugging his daughters when he looked more closely at their host. He swear he was seeing James Potter in front of him. It was then he noticed the scar under the messy black hair. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe the boy in front of them, was the same boy his eldest had been telling him about. No longer did he looked underfed, and no longer he was in rags, But a dress robe with the Potter crest gleaming just above the left side of his chest. Had it not been for those glowing green eyes, Clyde was sure he was staring at a very young James. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he bowed, along with the rest of his family.

"Lord Potter. I am honoured that you have allowed us entry to your home, and also thank you for saving my two daughters from a fate worse than death. The Greengrass family owe the Potter's a debt of gratitude, and if it would please his Lord, would like to swear fealty to your house."

To say Harry was confused was an understatement. He had no idea why Clyde was calling him Lord, and the whole debt, and fealty thing went straight over his head. He bowed to the eldest Greengrass.

"Forgive me Mi Lord, but I am rather confused by everything you have just said. I thought I was just Mr Harry James Potter, a normal wizard."

Clyde scoffed at the very statement. "My Boy, you are Lord Potter, a lord of a Most Ancient Noble House. The very thought of you bowing to me is absurd, as my house is only an Ancient house, not a Noble house. Also when I referred to swearing fealty to you, I meant that the Greengrass family would be a vassal of the Potters family. Meaning none in my family would ever be able to betray you, as those who did would suffer the ultimate punishment, death."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for explaining that to me, now I guess you have question for me. Would you prefer my study or the lounge?"

Clyde shook his head. "My boy we have serious work to do. This is your house so we go where you tell us too."

Harry lowered his head. I didn't like taking control, all his life he had been told what to do, never having the opportunity to to do what he wanted to do. He looked up and raised his arm pointing at the study.

"In here then, if you don't mind."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius and Remus sat in the lounge having a heated argument. "I am telling you Moony. Albus wanted Harry dead. You know perfectly as well as I do, that the richest family in our world is the Potter's, closely followed by my family the Blacks. It makes perfect sense too. Albus sends me to Azkaban with the help of his puppet Crouch, meaning I could not claim guardianship of Harry. He would then step in a take the role as Harry's magical guardian, giving unlimited access to the Potter vault to fund this little bird club."

Remus shook his head, he didn't want to believe any of it. Albus had been there for him, when he had suffered most with his little furry problem. Heck he had planted the whomping willow, just for him, so he could change in a safe environment. Not to mention he had offered him employment during Harry's third year, a honour no one with his condition would have been offered. Now his best friend was dragging the man's name through the mud left right and centre. Remus growled.

"Have you lost your mind Padfoot. Look what Albus has done for us all, including Harry. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be. You might not thing you owe him anything, but I do. So I will not listen to this little rant anymore." With those last words Remus walked out of the room leaving Sirius with a glass of fire whisky, that soon found itself smashed against the far wall.

Sirius stood up. "I will find out what you are up to Albus, if it is the last thing I do."

**Hogwarts**

Albus sat behind his desk with a puzzled look. He had just been to Gringotts and had discovered that the Potter vaults were still active, meaning that Harry was still alive. Albus knew there had been a small chance that the boy had survived, now though he was down to his last chance. If what Severus had reported was true, then the part of Voldemort that resided in Harry would have been killed, leaving Harry un-harmed. However this raised another question, a more pressing issue. Where the bloody hell was he? Dumbledore had hoped that Harry being in Azkaban, would have allowed his plan to escalate a little faster. After all it was never in Albus plans to allow the boy to live. No he would face Voldemort and when he had grown tired, then Albus would jump in and kill the boy, taking advantage of a much weaker Voldemort.

He sat back sucking on a lemon drop. Another thing that was puzzling him, was the whereabouts of the Greengrass family. He was informed that the two other families who had been targeted that night had not survived. Albus had hoped that the Greengrass family would have been wiped out, after all they had decided to remain neutral throughout the war. However Albus was no fool, he knew that Clyde was friends with James after all they had been one of the many guardians listed to take Harry in. Albus needed an abused child that he could mould into the prefect puppet, and had he gone to the Greengrass family then he would have grown up confident and in touched with the magical world.

Albus was well aware of the laws for those last in line. He had made sure that Harry's heritage had been hidden from him, so that he could keep the boy under control. He smiled as he thought back to his ingenious plan of having the Weasley befriend the Potter brat, while at the same time spying on him. True his plan was almost thrown off the rails by Miss Granger appearance on the scene, but after a few memory charms and compulsion charms, she had become the perfect spy. He looked over to his phoenix and saw it shaking it's head.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Remember your bound to me, or you can kiss your little son goodbye."

Fawkes shrilled a sad song as she looked behind the headmaster and saw her only child being held in suspended animation. She hated this man but found herself forced to be bound to him for the sake of her son. She detested being bound to heart nearly as black as night, but suffered so that at least her son would remain safe. She had felt sorry for the Potter child being used like some pawn in a chess game, several times she had tried to help him. She had been severely punished after the last attempt with the hat. Fawkes looked at Albus with disgust as he sucked on one of his lemon candies. Just how far was this mad man willing to go to get what he wanted. Fawkes shuddered at the very thought and carried on singing hoping that one day she and her son would be free from the old man's control.

**Potter Manor**

To say Clyde was furious, was an understatement. He had just sat through harry entire speech about his childhood and what had been happening at Hogwarts under their very noses. Clyde swore if he ever saw Albus, then he would kill the old goat.

"Harry Iris and myself were good friends with your parents. In fact we almost wrote up a contract between you and Daphne to be married."

At this Daphne eyes widened. No way was her parents serious, she was a Slytherin, the Ice queen in fact. There was no way she would be seen hanging off the arm of Gryffindor's golden boy. She looked to Harry and could see he was just as shocked. What did he have to be shocked about, after all he should have been over the moon to be possible betrothed to the best looking girl in their entire year. Daphne carried on listening to her father as he carried on explaining things to Harry, her eyes then widened at her father earlier statement, their family owed the Potters a debt, a debt that could be anything he possible wanted.

"Anyway. As I was just saying. I think it is time you learnt about your heritage and who you are. However to do that we are going to need the help of Gringotts. In the eyes of the Ministry you are an escaped convict, so the moment we appeared in Diagon Alley you would be arrested on the spot. I advise you to write a letter, asking for an audience with the director of Gringotts, insisting that you are provided with a port-key, that would take you straight to his office. As you would be on Goblin soil you would untouchable."

Clyde paused as he felt the room go cold, he grabbed his wand only to be stopped by Harry. "There is no need for that Lord Greengrass, they will not harm you or your family. After all they are under my direct orders." Just as Harry had finished speaking a Dementor glided into the room holding what looked like a paper rolled up in it's bony hand. Harry took the paper and watched as the Dementor glided out the room, closing the door behind him. Harry undid the paper and looked at the headlines. He grinned.

"Boy do they move quickly."

_Ministry In Panic As Dementor King makes appearance_

_article by Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers this reporter can confirm that there is un-rest at the Ministry as we speak. Last night around ten in the evening, a security guard reported the appearance of a swarm of Dementors gliding into the Ministry carrying several bodies of respected witches and wizards. They then left the Ministry without touching a single person. Now many of you will know that Dementors are the most feared creatures in our world, and any witch or wizard that as come close to one has been immediately kissed. Also the fact that the Ministry seemed alarmed about a number of Dementor swarming the Ministry raises questions. Just where did these creature appear from. And how comes they have become so docile. This reporter reported the mass break out of Azkaban a month ago, and that the Ministry had insisted that everything was under control. How can Ministry claim everything is under control when Dementor are roaming freely. _

_When asked for a statement from the minister he refused stating that the wizards and witches who had been kissed were innocent human beings, and that them having He-who-must-not-be-named dark mark was a sick prank, and a complete hoax. However this reporter as learnt that all the witches and wizards were in fact followers of the late Dark Lord. Does this mean He-who-must-not -be-named as returned like Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had said, or is there a new Dark lord now taking control of those who served the last Dark Lord. One thing is clear readers that the one responsible for their deaths have come forward. A note was found on one of the wizards robes. Stating. Compliments from The Dementor King. Just who is this mysterious king and just what are is plans for the wizarding world. Stay tuned as we try to bring more soon._

Harry threw the paper to Clyde. The Ministry was a complete joke, even with the evidence staring them blindly in the face, they were still denying that Voldemort had returned. Harry then though about how he could work this too his advantage, after all it was clear the Ministry were terrified, maybe a little fear was just what they needed to starting working towards his goals for the wizarding world.

**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed the chapter. This story is not like any I have written before. Harry will have to work for Daphne's acceptance, and slowly the two will grow close. Astoria will be shadowing the two throughout until we get to the stage where Harry take his place as Lord Black. (Note this does not mean that Sirius will die, before I get any flames.) Please review.**

**Big Thank you to Nauropwnsass for proof-reading this chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Or any characters created by the author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Mixed review on the last chapter. This chapter will be a little bit shorter for , due to the laws of contents on this site. However if you want the extended version the you can fin that on my alternate site. Please see profile for details.**

**Ministry Of Magic**

Cornelius Fudge, was not happy, he had just spent near enough a whole day down at the prophet trying to spin what had been written by him and about the ministry. He couldn't believe the situation he now found himself in. Several pure-Blood lords kissed, what was even worse was that the ministry had not even given the order for them to be kissed. Someone was now controlling the dementors, and this had Fudge very worried. He looked down at the all the files once again, every one of those who had been kissed, were regular contributors to his funds. Funds that had helped him buy several elections, in the past. Now thought he wasn't going to receive that cash injection, how would he win this years election with nothing to bribe with. He stood from his desk and walked over to his window, It over-looked the main lobby, allowing him to spy on al those who came throught the Ministry. He stood there thinking, when he suddenly felt a chill in the room. He withdrew his wand and turned, however what he saw made him drop his wand instantly.

"Good Afternoon Minister."

Fudge went white as a sheet as he came to face with a creature only found in nightmares. There in front of him, stood a towering figure, dressed from head to toe in black armour, with a Helm that made him nearly wet himself.

"Who are you?"

Harry grinned, he was going to enjoy this. After all here stood the man who made sentenced him to year in Azkaban, not to mention completely rubbed his name through the mud. "I thought that was obvious Minister. I am the Dementor King. Word as reached me about your little article in your rag the prophet. You deny that Lord Voldemort has returned, even though I gracefully provided you with several of his followers, yet you brush it off as what was it you called. Huh yes a hoax. Well let me tell you minister that this is no hoax. Those who were killed were responsible for the deaths of the Davis and Zabini family. The Greengrass family would have also been added to the list, had it not been for my intervention. I guess you are not exactly pleased, after all no doubt several of those killed were regular depositors to your own little private trust fund. It just proves my thoughts, this Ministry is rotten to its very core. I come to bring you a warning Fudge. A war is coming, there is no middle ground. Lord Voldemort has returned and he will carry on his killing sprees until nothing is left in this very world. You have choice minister, either side with me, and I can help you become a Minister to be proud of, or you can side with him, and become my follower's next feast. The choice is yours Fudge."

Harry was about to glide out of the room, when he turned and faced the minister. "There is one thing I forgot to mention. Call off your search for Lord Potter. He is with me, and he will stay with me, he and I have much in common and together we will rid this world of the corruption, and Bigotry, and create a world were all wizards and witches are seen as equals, no matter their type of blood.

Fudge just nodded, and watched the figure fade into nothing, he quickly went over to his private bar and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey, before downing it. He had never been so scared in his life. He walked over to his intercom.

"Mavis inform the DMLE that they are to stop there search for Harry Potter. He is to be given a full pardon."

Fudge sat behind his desk, thinking about the warning he had just been given. There was no middle ground, and he would have to choose a side, but the question was. Which one?

Potter Manor

Harry faded into his study and glided over to his desk. He removed his helm and armour and stored it away in a vault only he could open. Once the armour had been stored, he turned to come face to face with Astoria. Harry looked at the young blonde puzzled, suddenly he found himself engulfed in a hug. He had no idea how to react, so he just allowed Astoria to hug him, while he kept his hands at his side. Finally Astoria broke the hug and stood in front of him. He could see a stray tear fallen down her cheek.

"Not that I mind you hugging me Astoria, but my ask what I have done to warrant such affection. Harry had been taken formal Lord classes from Iris and was pleased to see that they were finally beginning to pay off. He watched Astoria sob for a few seconds before he saw her look up.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me and my sister. I dread to think what would have happened to us had you not arrived. What you did was very brave, especially for two girls you hardly knew. I also want to thank you for helping bring back our parents. My mum and dad mean the world to me and I couldn't bare to live without them."

Harry smiled. "You are welcome Astoria. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for meeting with the director of Gringotts."

Astoria nodded, before walking out, harry stared transfixed at the young blonde leave, especially as she swayed her hips a little as she walked out of the study. Harry shook his head from the mere thought. "I need a cold shower"

**Hogwarts**

Hermione Jean Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, going over several essays, they had been back at Hogwarts for a week now, and still there was no news on Harry's location. Hermione had to admit she was relieved to hear that he had survived the killing curse once again, but wondered just where he was. He looked over to one of the sofa's and saw her other best friend snoring away. She shook her head, the boy was a complete waste of space, the only reason he was still in Hogwarts was that she did most of his homework for him. In class he was absolute useless with a wand, when doing practical exercise. She thought Umbridge approach to defence was right up his street, all theory no practical. She sighed when back to her essay, another was puzzling her though. The headmaster had not seem to bothered about harry being missing, in fact he had not spent any time looking for him. She looked down at her watch and could see it was close to eleven pm. She was glad that she didn't have prefect duty tonight, for she had been paired with Ronald, she couldn't believe he had been offered the position. She had been sure that it would have been her and harry with the responsibility, not the red head garbage disposal. She gathered up all her thinks before placing them back in her back. Once everything was away she walked up to the sofa, and gave Ron's legs a gently kick.

"Ronald, wake up. Its nearly eleven, you should be in bed"

She groaned as Ron just turned the other way before muttering "Five more minutes mum" He then did something that made Hermione nearly throw up. He farted. Hermione held her hand over her nose and withdrew her wand. Whatever he had eaten for dinner, was seriously not agreeing with him. She swished her wand through the air, to freshen it a little. He then pointed her wand a Ron and sent several stinging hex, causing the red head to jump out of the sofa, and fall back over it. Hermione shook her head, before raising both hands in the air. She then just walked straight past the now spewed Ronald, and climbed the stairs to her dormitory, leaving the red head to find his own way up.

**Potter Manor**

Harry sat looking over the several documents that the director of Gringotts had given him. In the document was all his deposit and withdrawal. He was livid at what he had discovered. It seems death was right and that he couldn't trust Dumbledore. Since he had been placed with the Dursley, the headmaster had been using his position as magical guardian to help himself to his family fortune. Over 1,000,000 had been withdrawn from him alone. Not mention several deposits made to a vault in the name of Prewitt. The last few withdrawal were the ones that made him mad the most though. His so called friend Ronald Weasley had been receiving 1000 galleons a month since they had started at Hogwarts, again approved by Dumbledore. Harry shook his head in disbelieve, however when the Director handed him the next document, he truly lost it. Dumbledore at set up a marriage contract between him and Ginny. With the stipulation that if he was to die, then half of his fortune would go to the Weasley's and the other half to Ginny. Harry's eyes flashed green, he attempted to rip up the document, but found out that he couldn't do it. He looked to the director for answers.

"I am Sorry Mr Potter, but the document is legally binding, the only way out of it is if you took up your place as head of the Potter family. You would then be considered an adult in the wizarding world and would be able to make your own decisions."

Harry nodded. "Well I have been informed that I should have visited you when I turned thirteen, however my magical guardian seems to have kept this information from me, because of it, I had to suffer nearly five months in Azkaban."

Director shook his head, in disbelieve. "Well I can assure you Mr Potter that Albus Dumbledore will be dealt with, especially now you have informed us that these withdrawal were made without your knowledge. Now to start the ball rolling as to speak, I need you to fill in these consent forms. These are to say that you take full responsibility for being a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble house, and that you are also aware that you are now considered an adult in our world. However you will still not be allowed to take up your seat on the Wizengamot until you reach 17, and so need to list a proxy to sit in your stead."

Harry grinned at being able to put the cat amongst the pigeons as to speak. "Director I wish to nominate Clyde Greengrass as my proxy."

The director grinned before taking back the filled in forms. He looked at each one to make sure they had been completely correctly, before he pulled out an odd device from his pocket and waved it over the documents, making them vanish. "Now Lord Potter there is only one more thing to do." he clicked his fingers and small ornate black box appeared in his hand. He opened it to reveal a gold signet ring in the middle of it were two swords crossed over, with a small ruby phoenix flying above it. The director held out the box and watched as Harry removed it and then placed it on his finger. The ring glowed briefly to adjust to his fingers, before returning back to normal. The director smiled.

"May I be the first to congratulate you on your ascension to Lord Harry James Potter." He then handed harry the marriage contract and grinned. "Now try."

Harry wasted no time in tearing up the contract until only little shreds of paper was left. He then turned to the director. "I want everything that was taken returned, with interest. You my keep the interest to use towards your own nation.

The director eyes widened before he bowed in front of Harry. "Mi Lord you are too kind, I swear on my goblin magic that I will get back every last knut that has been taken from you, and bring those responsible to justice."

Harry nodded then watched the director pick up his case before vanishing away. He then sat down at his desk and began to go over several documents that the director had left. It seems plus the gold he had several huge investments that were making him a nice little income. He noticed several of the companies were in the muggle world, and guessed that his mother had obviously suggested them to his father. He smiled at one investment in particular. It seems he owned 35% of the coca cola franchise. A drink he had favoured more above all in the muggle world. Harry made note to himself that he needed to order several cases of the beverage as he was getting tired of pumpkin juice. He was interrupted by Clyde knocking on the door.

"Harry now that you have taken up your Lordship, will you allow me and family to swear fealty to your house?"

Harry smiled and nodded. He then watched all the Greengrass family walk in and surround him in a semi-circle. He watched as Clyde was the first to kneel and kiss his signet ring. "I Clyde Norman Greengrass, hereby swear my loyalties to House Potter, and if I am ever to betray this loyalty then I will accept the ultimate punishment."

Harry watched amazed as his signet ring glowed blue, before it dispelled a blue light engulfing Clyde. Just as the light had appeared, it had vanished. Harry noticed no change in Clyde except that now on his shoulder was the Potter crest. He then watched as Clyde backed away before his wife took his place. She swore the same oath and was also surrounded by the blue glow.

Next was Astoria, she had watched her parents swear their oaths and took her place kneeling in front of Harry. She then took hold of his hand, before kissing his ring. However just as she had touched his hand, she had felt a strange tingling feeling. Something she had never felt before. She took a deep breath before swearing the same oath. Once she was done she stood and took her place back by her parent's side.

Harry had also felt the odd tingling feeling and wondered what it could be, however that thought went out of his head as Daphne glared at him. Her ice blue eyes penetrated his very soul almost like a dagger. He gulped as he took in the beauty of her face and figure as she knelt before him. Her blonde hair cascaded down over her shoulder giving her the look of perfection. He was pulled from his thought by Daphne voice stating the same oath. He noticed as soon as he touched her hand he felt the odd tingling again. He watched her glow blue, and then returned back to her place beside her sister.

"Thank you too all of you for swearing loyalty to my house. It is nice to finally someone who I can trust and not some who wants to help me just because of my fame. Clyde you should know that I have made you Proxy for house Potter on the Wizengamot."

Clyde eyes widened before he bowed. "Thank you Mi lord." It was a huge honour for A Lord of a ancient house, to represent a Noble house. An Honour that was unheard of, if Clyde had to be honest. It was clear that Harry was going to cause some serious problem within the wizengamot.

"Harry how did the meeting with Fudge go?"

Harry grinned. "Just lets say that the Minister needed a new pair of underwear after I had left."

This statement caused everyone giggle. Soon the giggling had stopped and everyone went back up to their respective room. Daphne walked into her room, still clutching her hand. He had felt the strangest feeling when she had touched Harry. She had no clue what it was. However the more she thought about Harry the stronger the feeling became. She shook her head. "No I will not fall for a boy so quickly. After all I don't care what anyone says, he still a Gryffindor golden boy. I am the Slytherin ice queen, the two should never mix. Not to mention my whole reputation would be ruined for even associating with him. She turned on her side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: There is chapter six. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review as the more I receive the more I am inspired to continue this story. Note lemon extended version can be found on the site listed on my profile.  
**

**Big Thank you to Narutopwnsass for proof reading this for me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is Chapter four. Hope you enjoy. For those waiting for Voice of reason, please note i am still back dating a few of the chapters, so until we are all up to date. Then no chapter will be posted. Also Animagi Fury is on the back burner at present. Due to my co-writer have difficulties at present. Please bare with us.  
**

**Warning: Suggestive meanings in this chapter.  
**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Albus Dumbledore was just tucking into his morning breakfast, when a regal looking owl landed right in front of him. He could see that a later was tied to it's leg. Carefully he removed the letter and watched the owl fly away. It turned it over in his hand saw the Gringott crest. Carefully he broke the seal and removed the letter.

_Dear Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_We here at Gringotts are giving you notice, that we will be removing 1,000,000 galloens from you personal vault, to pay Lord Harry James Potter. investigation into the Potter accounts show that you knowingly removed funds from the vault without permission of the Heir apparent. All though you were Lord Potter's magical guardian, and had a right to withdrew these funds, you did so without informing Lord Potter, of your actions. You then went on to deposit money from the Potter account into several private vaults, which are also now under investigation. Until the full amount is paid back in full. We at Gringotts are sad to inform you that your vaults will be frozen until further notice._

_Hope you are well_

_Ragarok Director of Gringotts London Branch_

Albus's hand shook with absolute fury, how could those disgusting little creature do this to him. He was Albus Dumbledore, Merlin first class three times and Chief warlock to the Wizengamot. Not to mention chief warlock of the international wizards confederation. He crunched the letter up in the ball of his hands, before standing and storming out of the Great hall. If the Goblins had found out but this, then it was only a matter of time, before they discovered that he had been paying Molly and Ron Weasley. Not to mention the illegal marriage contract between Harry and the youngest Weasley Ginny. Molly would have to be informed of this at once. He stormed up the staircase, and slammed the door open, causing Fawkes to jump with fright. He then waved his wand over all the portraits to freeze them in place. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted. "The Burrows."

**The Burrows**

Molly Weasley, was not happy, she had just come back from Gringotts and been informed that her vault had been frozen. This infuriated the angry red head, as the vault contained the money she received for each year that the marriage contract between Harry and her Ginny was in place. She had returned to see one of her locked drawers were scorched. Waving her wand she opened it only to find a small pile of ash in the drawer. Molly shook with anger, there was only one way the marriage contract would burn up, and that was if the head of the Potter family had cancelled. Which meant those nasty creatures had been in contact with Harry and made him aware of his heritage. She was just about to blow her top even more when she noticed the face of Albus Dumbledore in her fire place.

"Albus the Goblin know of our plot. The Prewitt vault has been sealed and everything in it, is being returned to Harry. Ron own personal vault as also been seized and frozen. You promised me your plan was fail proof."

Albus sighed, If there was one thing that scared him, it was an angry Molly Weasley. He thought he would try defuse the situation quickly as possible. "I am aware of this Molly. As I have also received notice that my vault will be frozen and the sum of 1,000,000 galleons withdrawn to pay back the Potter brat. I was checking to see if the marriage contract was intact."

Molly waved her wand and summoned the pile of ash from the drawer. She then dropped in front of Albus. She watched as he shook his head.

"Then we must convince everyone that Harry is going Dark, and if need be as joined forces with Voldemort. The less support he as the better. I have a funny feeling the Greengrass family are with him at present, as their two daughters failed to return to school this term. Which would mean he is in hiding. If I would have to guess, he is most likely at the Potter Manor, which is heavily warded. We will have to wait until he makes a move, then we will decided the appropriate type of action. I also feel that Sirius is beginning to work things out, and will need to be taken care of. I will leave you to cook something up. After all you are a master with potions. Maybe a really strong loyalty one keyed to me, so that he accepts everything without question. The last batch worked wonders on Kingly and Remus."

Molly nodded. "Very well, Albus, here is a top for Minerva as well. No doubt the effects of her last dose will be wearing off soon. The others will ready by the next Order meeting."

Albus, smiled. If there was one person he could count on it was Molly Weasley. He took the vial and handed to one of the house elves. "Pour this this in Minerva's drink tonight."

The small house elf looked disgusted and popped away, leaving Albus to muse over his next move to convince everyone that he was a light Lord.

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat and listened as Dawlish gave his report on the situation with the Ministry. He was most displeased to learn that all those who had been sent out on the raids were now dead. However what intrigued him the most was this new character that called himself the Dementor king. He had noticed the six Dementors he had sent never returned. This made him think that they had reported back to their master, and he had intercepted the raids. The question was why? What did this character have to gain out of all this? He slowly tapped his wand against his throne like chair.

"You have done well Dawlish. Return to your post, and inform me if there are any other further developments."

Dawlish bowed before he walked out of the room, only leaving his masters inner circle. "Bellatrix, how goes the talks with Narcissa. Is she prepared to join our cause?"

Bellatrix bowed in front of her Lord and kissed the hem of his robe. "My sister is a stubborn one Mi Lord. At present she is grieving for the loss of her husband and son. However I have heard from a reliable source that she intends to meet up with Lord Black, to see if she would be allowed back into the family."

Voldemort sneered. That could not happen. He relied on the Malfoy Fortune to fund is organization. If Narcissa was to return to be a Black, then the Malfoy fortune would also be turned over to Lord Black.

"Bella see to it that it never happens. Do what you must to make sure she does not contact the Lord Black."

Bella bowed once again. Before leaving her masters presence. She would make sure her sister saw reason, even if she had to hold her under the torture curse. She would submit to her masters rule.

**Potter Manor**

Daphne knocked on her sisters door. She had been dreaming about Harry last night, and had woken up in the most uncomfortable position. She waited a few seconds. Still there was no reply. She opened the door and could see a head full of blonde hair spewed on the pillow. Daphne sighed before grabbing the corner of the quilt and drawing it back. She gasped as she looked at the state of dress her sister was in. Her PJ bottoms were dangling around her ankles, with her knickers, and there was a dry wet patch, just showing at the apex of her legs.

"Astoria! What the hell."

Astoria's eyes snapped opened at seeing her sister. She then looked down at her state of dress, before squealing and yanking her knickers and bottoms up. Her cheeks were tainted pink as she looked at the shocked expression on her sister's face. She noticed Daphne raised her wand before using it to close and ward the door. Astoria then saw Daphne stand over her, arms crossed against her chest, her eyes neon blue, and mouth was in a firm line.

"Ok little Missy spill. What were you doing last night?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, and slowly sat up. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, before sitting down and brushing her long hair. She knew she could do it with magic, however unlike her sister she wasn't lazy, and liked to do things the old fashion way sometimes. She could still see her sister standing there in the reflection of the mirror.

"What did it look like I had been doing? I did what any girl would do after thinking about a boy. I played with myself."

Daphne shook her head. "That is not the point Tory. Doing it in your own home is one thing, but doing it in someone else home is another. What if it had been Harry? who had woken you up, or worse mum and Dad."

Astoria smiled at the vision of Harry waking her up, and seeing her total naked from the waist down. She giggled to herself, and wondered what his reaction would have been. The smile didn't go unnoticed by her sister, and she watched as her face went slowly red.

"What if it had been Harry? Would you have been jealous Daph's? Don't give me that look, I have seen the quick sneak peeks you have be giving him, when he training. You like him. Of course you don't want to admit as your scared that your whole Ice queen persona would be ruined, if you hooked up with Gryffindor Golden boy. I on the other hand have no problem with him being in Gryffindor, after all the hat considered putting me in there in the first place."

Daphne huffed. "I do not like him. I respect him that's all."

Astoria smirked. "You respect him, that's why you have a dump patch between your legs."

Daphne eyes widened as she slowly looked down. She quickly bought her hands down to cover up the patch, much to her sister's amusement.

"No good hiding it Daph, I saw it the moment I woke up. If I hadn't know you liked Harry, I would of thought that I had made you aroused with the state you found me in."

Daphne cringed at what was coming from her sister, she hated to admit it, but she had been having some very naughty dreams about the young Lord. Dreams that seem to come out of nowhere in particular. She remembered a scene. They were in their third year. And was holding hands walking through Hogsmead, laughing and giggling with each other. They had then got a private booth in the three broomstick and had began to make out with each other, Another image was the Yule ball. She remembered breaking off from her date and waiting in the small garden that had been erected. Again Harry had appeared and they had started to dance under the moon light to the music coming from the great hall. The dancing had soon turned more sexual with him, holding her close and leaning in to kiss her. The last dream was the strangest, she was sitting by his bedside, after the third task, holding his hand. Suddenly she snapped. These were not dreams, they were memories. Memories she had supposedly lost and was now regaining. She stormed out of her sister's room and ran to find her parents. She found them sitting down to breakfast with Harry. She walked up to Harry and stood in front of him.

"Harry I want you to listen carefully. Think back to our third year. Do you recall us walking around Hogsmead together?

Harry wondered where this question had come from. He tried to remember, but all he could recall was the time he, Ron and Hermione had scared Draco and his goons away from the old shack.

"The only time I was ever in Hogsmead in my third year was when I sneaked out to see Ron and Hermione. Why do you ask?

Daphne was doing her best to hold her temper in check. "What about fourth year? Do you recall dancing with me outside of the Yule ball in the garden under the moonlight?

Harry scratched his head. He didn't want to be reminded of his fourth year, specially the Yule ball, where he had been a right prat to his date. He looked up.

"No I can't recall any of that."

Clyde had been listening carefully, he had wondered what his daughter had been harping on about. His eyes then widened as the piece started to fall into place.

"Harry you mind if I perform a quick spell on you and Daphne, I have a funny feeling the old coot is responsible for this."

Harry nodded and allowed Clyde to cast his spell. He felt an odd tingling feeling, before several vapours of smoke appeared above his head. He looked to Daphne and could see the same vapour appear above her head. He watched Clyde face as it grew angry.

"Why the meddling old fool. You and my daughter have been obliviated on a number of occasions while being at Hogwarts. My daughter also compulsion charms on her, so that she has nothing to do with you. We need to make an appointment with the Hospital right away, so that we can start to have both your memories restored. If I ever get my hands on the old goat I will kill him.

Astoria had listened from the top of the stairs. It seemed that Harry and her sister had been courting while at Hogwarts. And that the headmaster had been wiping their memories of the events taken place. Her heart sank as she slowly crept back to her room, to cry. Knowing she would never be with Harry.

**Hogwarts Head master office.**

Albus sat behind his desk. He was thinking back to Harry's school life. Everything had gone to plan. Harry had arrived abused and helpless. He had befriended the young Weasley male, and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Even with the sorting hat wanting to place him in Slytherin. Albus still had no clue, what had made the hat do that. After all ever Potter who had been through that school had been a Gryffindor. However his answer soon arrived in Harry's third year. He had come across it by complete accident of course. He had stumbled into the Three broomsticks for a quite drink. When he had spotted Harry and Miss Greengrass of all people, sharing a booth and sharing a ice cream. It was clear to him, that they were on a date. He cursed himself for handing Harry the cloak, as it was the only logical conclusion for how he had escaped from Hogwarts. Albus knew that the Dursley would never has signed his permission slip. He remembered watching them share a kiss. This would not do. He was to marry the youngest Weasley. He had then obliviated both of them and planted the memory that harry was in Hogsmead to find Ron and Hermione. He thought his work was done, however it seemed that fate had other ideas, as in fourth year, the two had grown close again. Dumbledore recalled watching Miss Greengrass break off from her date. And walk towards the garden. He had then noticed that Harry had done the same. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that they had started their courting again. Quickly he sneaked out of the dance after them. He watched through some bushes as they slowly danced with each other under the moonlight. He watched them kiss each other. Raising his wand he again obliviated them. Albus was pulled from his memory by the angry call of his bonded phoenix Fawkes.

"Be quite stupid bird."

Albus then thought back to what Molly had told him. The contract was void, Harry was free to marry whoever he chose. The fact that both Greengrass daughters had not returned back to school, was no real surprise. He had guessed that the Greengrass family was with Harry and supporting him, he just hoped that the strong charms he had placed on Miss Greengrass would be strong enough to keep them apart. As an Alliance between Greengrass and Potter would truly be frightening. Unknown to the headmaster, at the very moment two teens were having their memories restored.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Chapter and please review. Many thanks kevin1984.**

**Big Thank you too Narutopwnsass for proof-reading this chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: As some of you felt a little cheated about the shortness of the last chapter. I decided to post chapter five. Please be aware this chapter will have many flash backs, and is important for the rest of the story to progress. I hope you enjoy it. And please review.  
**

**St Mungo's**

Harry sat up in one of the hospital beds. His head felt like someone had smashed a melon over it. The treatment to have is memory restored had been extremely painful. So painful that Harry had to scale it at the same pain level as the torture curse. The healer had given him warning about the effects he would feel after the treatment, He held his head as the memories he had lost came streaming back.

**_Flash back (Second Year)_**

_Harry had decided that he was fed up of everyone staring at him. He grabbed his books from the table and walked out of the great hall. He couldn't help but feel every pair of eyes had followed him out. Harry sighed. He couldn't exactly blame them. He had spoken to a snake, and in this day and age, that was bad. So bad in fact he was being accused of being the heir of Slytherin. Harry thought back to how he had discovered Filch's cat, hanging from one of the torch holders petrified. Why was he always in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was it a curse? Did fate enjoy making him her bitch? He carried on walking through the corridor. He decided that the only place he might find some solitude was the Library. Harry pushed open the doors and watched Mrs Prince's eyes followed him closely. He found the furthest table from the door and placed his book down. He then opened his DADA book. Why he had no idea. Harry had been expected a hell of lot more than what he was being taught. So far all he had discovered was how useless their teacher was. He groaned as he looked at the assignment. A full two foot essay on how Lockhart beat the banshee. Harry removed one of Lockart's books from his bag and began to read. Taking note as he came to important parts in the story. He was so engrossed in his work, that he failed to hear one of the chairs pulled from the table he was sitting at. Finally realising he had company, he put the book down and looked at the newcomer. There seating a few feet from him, was Blonde hair girl, with sparkling sapphire eyes. He came back to sense when the girl spoke._

_Hi I'm Daphne Greengrass. I couldn't help but notice your sudden vanishing act from the home work study group. Is everything ok?"_

_Harry looked at the girl questionably, the first thing he noticed was her uniform, and the silver serpent that rested just over her left breast. Immediately He went on the offence as he had been told all Slytherin were bad._

"_What's it to you. Here to make fun of me like Malfoy does. I know what you snakes are like. You're all dark, and evil." _

_The reaction he got was the last he was expecting. The girl was laughing. This only made Harry angrier. He was ready to get up and leave when he felt a soft hand on his. He looked to the see Daphne was giving him a sympathetic look. Was this a trick? Harry had quickly learnt that all Slytherin were cunning. It was one of the traits needed to enter the house. He waited, finally Daphne spoke._

"_Forgive me Potter, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the absolute trash that someone as brain washed you with. I maybe in Slytherin, but I am not dark and my family have no ties to the Dark lord or the Malfoy's. I followed you here to make sure you were ok. I expected your two friends to follow you, Granger and Weasley, but it seemed they were more concerned with their studies then helping their friend."_

_Harry lowered his head, he then looked up to see Daphne was still sitting there, he wondered if she was being sincere or if this was a huge prank to embarrass him more. He sighed before sitting back down._

"_So you're not here on Malfoy's orders? and you're not here to make fun of me, or accuse me of being something I am not?"_

_Daphne shook her head. She was feeling sorry for Potter. It was clear that he was guarded individual, and didn't open up to anyone. Much like herself in fact. She sat there for few seconds then spoke._

"_Like I said before Potter. I am not here to make fun of you, or accuse you of anything. I just thought that you needed someone to talk to that's all."_

_Harry frowned. "But why though, I mean what is in for you?"_

_Daphne felt rather hurt that he was accusing her of being out for personal gain. She had been told by her father to look out for him while at school. After all he was to be a lord, a powerful figure in their world. Daphne had tried to make friends with him in the first year, but he was always surrounded by Granger and Weasley. Now though he was alone and she could finally fill him in on a little bit about his past._

"_Look Potter, I will be perfectly honest with you. My father was good friends with your father James Potter. Although they were in separate houses, like we are. They still managed to get along, and became good friends. My mother was a Ravenclaw and was also good friends with your mother. After they graduated our parents got married. My parents were present at your parents wedding, like your parents were present at my parents. Our families were the best of friends, and it was decided that if anything should happen to either family, then the one who survived would be guardian to any off-spring. You see Harry when your parents died. You should have been placed in my parents care, not taken away from the magical world as you were. My father spent years trying to find out where you had been taken, but all the records of your whereabouts had been sealed by the chief warlock of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore. He knew as soon as you started Hogwarts then you would be at a huge disadvantage, and no doubt easy to manipulate, and I have to admit he was spot on. I mean your comment about all Slytherin being evil is prove of that. Harry there is no dark or light spell. It is all about intent."_

_This seemed to catch Harry's attention, he had always been told that there was either light or dark. There was no middle ground, and here was a girl he hardly knew telling him that everything he had been told was a lie. He listened carefully as Daphne explained her statement._

"_Lets take one of the unforgivable for example. The imperio curse. This curse forces the victim to do whatever the person who had cast the spell wants them to do. Say for example you were trying to help someone trapped in a fire, and they were panicking and not listening to your advice. You could cast the curse to lead them out safely. Likewise you could use the curse to have someone walk off the edge of the cliff. You see it is only a spell and the intent of the one casting it makes it dark or light."_

_Harry was thunder struck what Daphne had said, made perfect sense. Had he been brainwashed into believing all Slytherin was evil? If so then why? The more he thought about it, the more questions he was beginning to ask. He noticed that Daphne was looking at him. He sighed before turning to her._

"_Well I guess we can try to be friends. After all our parents were so there is no reason why we shouldn't."_

_Daphne smiled and nodded. "Well I am Daphne Victoria Greengrass, heiress to the Most Ancient house Greengrass." Harry extended his hand and shook Daphne's hand before replying._

"_Hi I'm Harry Potter, of house Potter. Daphne raised her eyebrow, clearly no one had told him anything. Well that would soon change._

_End of Flash back._

Harry opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He had just experienced one of the memories that had been removed. He found him holding his head again as another memory flashed into his mind.

**_Flash back (Third year.)_**

_Harry was creeping through the corridors under is invisibility cloak. He had received a note that his friend Daphne wished to meet him. They had planned to meet in one of the abandoned classroom. He found the room they were to meet in. He carefully turned the nob on the door and opened it to see a figure standing in the shadow. He heard it whisper._

"_Harry is that you?"_

_Harry carefully removed his cloak and lit his wand tip with a simple lumos spell. He then waved it around the room and saw Daphne sitting at one of the desk. She didn't look happy. He walked over before taking a seat opposite her and smiling._

"_Hi Daphne how are you?"_

_Daphne looked at him coldly. "Hi Daphne is that all you have to say. After a whole summer of no contact, you say hi Daphne."_

_Harry sensed he was in hot water. Clearly Daphne was not happy with him about something. However he couldn't think what that might be. So he did the most logical thing and asked._

"_Did I do something to upset you Daphne? If I did then please tell me."_

_Daphne glared. Her ice blue eyes glowing in the shallow darkness. "I wrote to you all summer, and you didn't even reply to one of my letters. I was worried Harry. Worried that those awful muggles had done something to you. It was only by the off chance that my father found out about your little bit of accidental magic, which put my mind at rest. Why Harry? Why did you not reply?"_

_Harry sat there mouth open, but nothing seemed to be coming out. He then came back to his senses. "Daphne I have received no letters from you this summer. The only mail I have received as been from Ron and Hermione, oh and my Hogwarts letter that's it."_

_Daphne glared softened, her eyes slowly lost their glow. "You're not lying are you. You never received my letters?"_

_Harry shook his head. He then watched as Daphne eyes started to glow again. "That bloody bastard. I bet he has mail redirection wards on your home. So only mail he wants you to have can get through."_

_Harry wondered who she was talking about, it then hit him, that she was talking about Dumbledore. Harry's own eyes began to flash neon green. How dare the old goat read his mail, Harry was beginning to understand that he was just a puppet, a puppet that was having it's string pulled quite literally. He looked over at Daphne._

"_What did these letters actually say?"_

_Daphne put her hands together and looked down, she then raised her head and looked at Harry. "Before I answer that Harry. I want you to answer a question, and I want you to be honest about it. What do you see me as?"_

_Harry was rather taken back by the question. He wondered why she would ask such a thing. He saw her as a friend, an attractive friend, but a friend never a less. He then thought about how she had reacted the first time he had walked into the room, and how she had jumped to conclusion. His eye widened as he was beginning to slowly understand what this was all about. She like him. She liked him in more then just a friend. She was worried that he had received the letters and had read them, and found that she had liked him. By him not replying then she would have thought that he never liked her in the same way. Harry shook his head, how could he have been so blind. He looked up and smiled._

"_Daphne I see you as a friend, however I am guessing you don't look at me like that do you. If I would have to guess by your reaction after I had sat down, then I would say that you fancied me."_

_His thoughts were confirmed as he saw her blush. He then smiled. To answer your question I see you as a friend, but hopefully not for much longer. I have been attracted to you from the first time you had walked into the library, that smile those deep blue eyes. You're every boys dream girl. I would be gay if I said I never fancied you. Daphne Greengrass would you considered being my girlfriend?"_

_Daphne eyes slowly began tear up. She ran around the table and jumped into his lap before hugging him tightly. "OH Harry you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that question. When you never replied to my letters, I thought you just saw me as just a friend, but now I know you fancy me too. I am the happiest girl in this entire world. Of course I want to be your girlfriend." _

_For the first time in their short friendship the two teens kissed to seal the deal. Harry pulled away and used his hand to wipe away the tears now leaking down the side of Daphne face. He then smiled._

"_Well now that is decided, how do you want to go about this? After all Ron and Hermione would have a fit if they found out we were dating, and I am sure Malfoy would have something to say, if he ever found out, not to mention the rest of your house."_

_Daphne nodded in understanding. "Were keep it a secret then, you can take me on our first date on the first Hogsmeade visit."_

_Harry's heart sank as he looked sadly into Daphne eyes. "My uncle never signed the permission slip for me attend Hogsmeade, so I am stuck here."_

_Daphne bit her bottom lip in thought. Her eyes then widened. She smiled at Harry. "What about your cloak. You could use it to sneak past Filch and meet me in the village. We can go to the Three broomstick as I have heard that most of my house goes to the Hogs head instead."_

_Harry smiled then hugged Daphne causing her to squeal. "You're brilliant you know that. How did a guy like me, end up with a pretty smart witch like you?"_

_Daphne pecked him gently on the lips. "You're just lucky I guess."_

**_Hogsmeade visit_**

_Harry carefully wrapped his cloak around himself. He could see that Filch was guarding the door and marking off the students as they left. Carefully he waited until Filch had turned around before sneaking out of the door. He quickly moved across the snow, and quickly walked where others had walked so that his footsteps were undetected. He was pleased to see that a cart was waiting and there was no one inside it. Quickly he climbed into it, before shutting the door behind him. He sat down and looked out the window as the carriage began the short stroll down into the small village of Hogsmeade. Once the carriage had stopped he climbed out of it, and headed to the spot where he and Daphne had decided to meet. He spotted her standing in one of the alleys. She was dressed in a white roll neck jumper, and pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely. Her hair was down and her face showed the smallest hint of make-up. Harry thought she had never looked so beautiful. He carefully tip toed up behind her still wearing his cloak. He moved his arms out of the cloak and gently wrapped them around Daphne waist. He heard the sharp gasp, and quickly moved his mouth to her ear._

"_It's me Daph."_

_He felt her relax into his embrace, and rest her head on his chest. "Next time Harry, please don't do that. I could have hexed you. Not to mention you scared the life out of me."_

_Harry turned Daphne to face him, he then leaned in and captured her lips with his. He felt Daphne melt into the kiss, as he used his arms to support her body as it slowly began to relax. Soon both needed air. He pulled back then wrapped his arm around her, before nestling his head into her long blonde hair. He got the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla. He then pulled back, took her hand in his and led her out on to the busy streets of the village._

_It wasn't long before they came to the Three broomstick. Harry led her in to the small pub. They found a vacant booth at the back and sat next to each other holding hands. They were approached by the bar owner._

"_What can I get for the happy couple?"_

_Harry smiled and squeezed Daphne's hand gently. "We will have two butter beers and two of your house special please."_

_The owner jotted down the order before smiling. "Coming right up my dears."_

_Harry Daphne sat in the booth just enjoying the gentle music that was playing. He was surprised to see how empty it was. There was only a handful of students. Soon there order arrived and they were soon enjoying a nice meal together. Once they had finished the ordered the biggest ice cream sundae and shared it between the two of them. Harry saw a small drop of ice cream on Daphne nose. He leaned in and gently licked it off. He then moved his mouth to her lips, before giving her a gentle kiss. However that all that he could remember as after that the memories started to skip to his fourth year._

_Harry was looking around the room. He could see Daphne was sitting down next to her date. It killed him that they couldn't be seen together. He could see that Daphne now again gave him a sad smile, as if she was thinking the same thing as he was. Harry looked to the clock in the hall. He and Daphne had decided to sneak away from their respective dates, to meet up and take their relationship to the next level. Daphne had been worried that Harry might not survive the tournament and had asked him to take her innocence tonight, just in case anything did happen. At least then they could have the thought knowing that they had given themselves to each other completely. Harry looked up at the clock and saw it strike nine. He excused himself from his date, before making his way toward the small garden that had been erected for the Yule Ball. Harry waited anxiously, on the small lawn. He looked up to Daphne slowly walking towards him. Her white evening gown flowed gracefully, and the small blue sapphire tiara he bought matched the look perfectly. He smiled as he hugged her and buried his head into her hair once again. No matter how many times he did this, it was never enough. He whispered in her ear._

"_You look beautiful."_

_Daphne smiled and closed her eyes as she held on to the boy she loved. It had been torture trying to keep by the appearance that they both was having nothing to do with each other. They had discovered that someone had been wiping their memories, and replacing them with false one. Memories that never involved each other. They both held on to each other, as they heard a slow song echo out of the great hall. Harry placed his arms around Daphne waist before swaying gently to the music. _

**_End of Flashback._**

Harry opened his eyes again. However this time they were glowing neon green. Furniture around the room began to lift into the air. The bulbs in the lights blew one by one. He watched as the healers tried to approach him, only to be blasted back, by an invisible shield. Harry raised both his arms before he was engulfed by a black shadow. He walked out of it dressed in his black armour with his black helm on his head. He could see the frightened expression on the healers faces. He raised his hands, before a black wave expelled from his hands. Everything it touched fell into a deep sleep. Once everyone was asleep Harry glided towards the room of the women he loved. No one would ever interfere with their lives again. Dumbledore's days were numbered. Soon he would feel the rage of the Dementor King.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome on board my new beta.  
**

**Big Thank you to Narutopwnsass for proof-reading this chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Lemon will be in this chapter, however due to guidelines not on this site. If you wish to read the un-edited version then you can find the site on my profile page. Please enjoy.**

**Potter Manor**

Daphne sat at her dresser, brushing her hair worried. She and Harry had just got back from the hospital, after having both their memories restored. However it was the manner in which they had left that really worried her. Harry had burst into her Hospital room, dressed as the Dementor King. His eyes were glowing neon green, and he had an unholy dark aura about him. If she had to be honest, it frightened her. He had just lifted her up bridal style, and had just left the room. She had seen all the bodies laying around on the floor. She had tried to question him, on what had happened, but all he seemed to say was

"Later."

They had then just faded back to Potter manor, and into her bedroom no less. He had laid her down on the bed, and then walked out of the door. She had tried to grab hold of his arm, only to let go again, when she saw his green eyes flash. He then glided out the room, and faded away. Daphne had no idea, what had gotten in to him, or where he had gone. She thought back to what she had discovered. Her and Harry had been a couple. A couple who had loved each other so much, that they had both been prepared to give themselves to one another. It hurt her to think how she had been treating her love, these last few weeks. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty about it. She just hoped that wherever he had gone, that he would be safe, and come back to her soon.

**Headmaster private Quarters.**

Albus Dumbledore was in bed, when he felt a deathly chill enter his room. Quickly he grabbed his wand off his bedside table, only to looked horrified as it just flew away into the darkness. He looked to the shadow, and what he saw made him white as a sheet. There in the darkness were two neon green orbs, glaring at him. Dumbledore rolled out of bed, and crawled away, as he could see the orbs were getting closer and closer. He then heard a chilling voice.

"There is nowhere to run Albus Dumbledore!"

Albus still shaking slowly stood up, and replied in a frightened voice. "Who, Who are you?" He fell to his knee once again as memories of his misdeeds flooded his mind. He watched the image as if they were a slide show. The more he saw the more he slowly withdrew into himself. He heard the voice again.

"Fear is such a wonderful thing. It can make proud people cower, It can drive people to madness. It can even drive people to take their own life."

Albus couldn't take anymore, he shouted. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Harry grinned at the effect his Dementor power was having on the old fool. To see the man who had pulled his strings all his life cower at his feet, was most rewarding. He decided that Albus had felt enough for now, and reduced his fear power back to normal.

"I am he who calls himself the Dementor king, You have a lot to answer for Dumbledore, namely at what you have done to one Lord Harry James Potter. He has told we a great deal about you. How you took him from his home, and left him on the doorsteps of his relatives, to be abused and mistreated. He also told me about your plan of having him befriend a one Ronald Weasley. Who would by your orders spy on him, and brainwash him into believing whatever he heard. Not to mention your meddling in his love life. Yes Dumbledore, he knows all about that, thanks to having his memory restored. You're just lucky I left him where he is, otherwise he would be ripping you from limb from limb, by now. I decided to pay you a visit on his behalf, so you could try and at least atone for your misdeeds towards him."

Albus slowly stood up and looked into the eyes of the Dementor king. He could now see what had the Ministry in a panic. He himself was close to losing his bowels as the figure towered over him. Trying to pull himself together he looked at the figure.

"You cannot believe everything, that comes out of the mouth of Harry Potter. He is nothing but a attention seeking brat, who needs to kept on a short leash. "

Harry's eyes glowed, how dare the old fool try to rub his name through the mud. Oh if the old man only knew who he was talking too. Harry was sure he would be singing a different tune. He watched the old man walk to his desk, before taking a seat behind it. He slowly glided towards him.

"So you are the Dementor king. The one responsible for killing no more than ten family heads, and sending our world into chaos. Well I am sure there is an easy way to deal with you. After all I am the greatest light Lord ever, and having already defeated one Dark Lord, you shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Harry almost burst out laughing, at what was pouring out of the old coot mouth. Who did he think he was dealing with, some amateur wizard in a fancy dress costume. Harry wanted to see just how powerful the old man thought he was.

"If that is the case Albus Dumbledore, then take your best shot." Harry threw the old man's wand back to him and watched as the old man smiled before shouting.

"Epecto Patronum."

Harry watched smiling as a huge white snake appeared from the old fools wand. The snake took one look at him, before vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Harry laughed.

"That was it, old man. You thought because I was called the Dementor king, that a simple charm could harm me." Harry glided closer to the shocked headmaster, obviously he had been expecting that the patronus would have driven him away. Oh how wrong he was.

"Interesting to see what your Patronus took the form of. Being a Lord of the light I would have expected it, to be a Griffin or a phoenix. Never would I guess the so called Powerful Light Lord would have a snake as his patronus. Still learning this doesn't surprise me, after all we both know, your whole light Lord persona is a front for who you really are. In fact lets see just exactly who you really are shall we."

Without warning Harry glided and grabbed the old man's head between his armoured glove hands. He then looked deep into the old man's mind. What he saw sickened him. He saw the old fool standing over a young girl, torturing her while another boy watched bound in chains, screaming

"Ariana."

The scene then switched showing him walking towards the chained boy, and planting a thought into his mind of him being a Dark Lord. The scene then switched once again, as he watched Albus stand off against the same man he had brainwashed. Harry guessed now that the boy was Grindelwald and this was the famous duel, where Albus defeated his first Dark Lord. The scene then changed to seeing the old man walking up to a muggle orphanage and entering the room of a small boy. Harry wondered who this boy was, however his eyes widened as Albus said.

"Hello Tom Riddle."

The next couple of scenes proved too much for Harry to look at, as he discovered what it was that had made Voldemort what he was today. He had been moulded by Albus own design to become the next Dark Lord. Harry withdrew from the old fools mind throwing him across the room. He completely lost control of all sense and logic.

"You horrible excuse for a human being. You tortured your own sister just because she loved your best friend. You then used your wand to make your friend believe he was a Dark Lord. Of course it all makes sense now. You wanted acknowledgement, you knew there were no Dark Lords around, so you thought you would invent one. Someone who was your puppet, someone you could control to make sure you could beat him, and be known as the next Light Lord. You disgust me. No wonder Voldemort is the way he is, you saw the potential in creating a second Dark Lord, to beat. So you ruined his life, just as you ruined Lord Potter's I am just grateful the young Lord never experienced your so called one on one time with the child. How can you live with yourself, knowing what you have done to so many innocent people?"

One scene had stuck out though. It had been When Dumbledore had interviewed their Divination teacher and had cast the imperio curse on her so that she would shout out a Prophecy. A prophecy the old fool had planted into her mind. His eyes widened, was this why Voldemort was after him? Was this why his parents had to die? Due to some fake prophecy? Harry's eyes Flashed again as he picked up the old coot before throwing him across the office once again.

"You're the reason Voldemort went after Lord Potters parents. You passed onto him a false prophecy, knowing full well that he wouldn't stand for a child to get in his way of becoming the ruler of this world. You weaved the entire thing just so you could get your kicks out of being the light Lord who destroyed two Dark Lords, a feat that not even Merlin had done."

Dumbledore was slowly getting up. All his most darkest secrets had been revealed, there was no way he could allow this thing to leave with that knowledge. Albus knew if it got out that he had planned the whole thing then he would be ruined and his vision of being the first wizard to conquer two Dark Lords would be ruined. In a desperate attempt he grabbed his wand, before pointing at the figure.

"Avada Kadavera."

However he watched helpless as his curse zoomed across the room through the slowly fading figure, and hit Fawkes, causing the Phoenix to burst into flames. Albus fell into his chair. He knew now his days were numbered, however he had no clue just how few numbers he had left."

**Potter Manor**

Harry faded into his private chambers. He removed all his armour before running into the bathroom to throw up. He could not believe everything he had discovered, that the old man had been hiding. Harry was just grateful that he had never been alone with the headmaster for too long to suffer what Tom had gone through. It was no surprise to Harry now why Tom batted for the other team. Harry shook his head of the memories, and how he could have been turned into the next Dark Lord while under Dumbledore thumb. What was clear to Harry was, that Dumbledore could not be allowed to get away with his crimes. One way or another he would pay, and the Dementor king would make him.

Harry heard a small knock on his door. He quickly splashed some cold water on his face, before brushing his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit, he had just thrown up. He walked out of his private bathroom and opened the door. There standing on the other side was the girl he had fallen in love, there was his Daphne. Harry allowed her to enter and gestured for her to take a seat on his bed. He then proceeded to lock his armour away, before sitting down next to her. He knew he had been a complete jerk, a few hours ago, and he could see the worry and concerns in his loves eyes. Gently he embraced her and smiled as she relaxed into his hold, by resting her head on his chest. The two hold each other like that for what seemed like hours, no words just the physical touch of knowing that they were finally together once again. They were interrupted by one of the house elf popping in.

"Dinner is Ready Lord Potter."

Harry and Daphne broke their embrace before both turning to the little House elf. "Thank you Mindy. Please inform Lord and Lady Greengrass along with Miss Greengrass that dinner is waiting."

The little elf shuffled from side to side. "Forgive me Lord Potter but The Greengrass family have left. They asked me to cook dinner just for you and Miss Greengrass. They said they were taking their youngest daughter out for a meal, so that you two could catch up with one another."

Harry sighed, it was a lovely thought, but an irresponsible one at that. He knew Voldemort had spies everywhere, and if he was to discover that the Clyde and Iris was still alive then he would send for them to be executed immediately. He felt a soft hand move to his, and turned to see Daphne giving him a soft smile.

"It's ok Harry. Mum and dad told me, what they were planning. They each have their emergency port-key on them, so if anything happens then they can transport back here safely."

Harry sighed in relieve, then stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we go to dinner then Lady Greengrass?"

Daphne smiled before taking his hand and hooking her arm through his. "Lets my darling Lord."

Both teens cracked up laughing as they walked down the stair to the dining room. However when they got there they were both speechless. Where there use to be a huge dining table, stood a small round table, with two chairs, and two candles standing on the Table. They watched as Mindy popped in front of them.

"Forgive me Lord Potter, but I thought as it was just the two of you then, you should use the table that your father proposed to your mother at."

A stray tear fell from the young Lord eyes. He then felt a gentle hand on his cheek wipe his tears away. He smiled as he looked into Daphne sapphire blue eyes. He then turned to the small elf. "Thank you Mindy. It looks lovely."

Harry led Daphne over to one of the chairs. He pulled it out from the table, and watched as she took her seat. He then gently pushed it into the table before taking his seat opposite. The whole dinner was success and both enjoyed it immensely. They then retired to the Muggle-room. This had been a special room within the Manor that had been designed by his mother, so she didn't miss the comforts of her own home. Harry had spent a small fortune filling it with the latest gizmo's and gadgets. In one corner was a couple of pinball machines, and beside them an old duke box. The other corner of the room were a number of arcade games including a dancing game that harry had become quite fond of. In the centre cat a horseshoe shaped sofa, facing a huge wide screen T.V. Under the T.V was several game consoles that he had been sent by the various software companies that he had a majority share in. These included and Xbox, A game cube, and a Sony playstation. Part from the main consoles he had a number of hand held ones as well. These however were scattered all over the sofa. Once they had moved everything off the sofa, they both curled up to next other to watch some T.V. Harry had thought that the Greengrass family would have been fascinated with the big box, however he had learnt that Clyde like him, had a number of investments within the muggle world, and was no stranger to their technology. They had just finished a film, when Daphne sat up, and stroked Harry's hands gently. She was biting her bottom lip, as what she was about to do was making her nervous. Deciding to go for broke. She leaned in and kissed him. Both teens fell back onto the sofa both kissing each other in a frenzy. Daphne then pulled back.

"Harry, You know what we agreed to do in our fourth year. Well I want to do it now. I love you with all my heart and have never been so sure of anything in my life. Please make love to me Harry."

Harry was floored completely. He thought that it would have taken Daphne time to adjust to where they were before, after their memories had been wiped. However it was clear that her feeling had not changed and that she wanted to take the next step. Harry was about to answer, when he felt her lip on his again. He closed his eyes and decided to just go with the flow.

Sexual Interlude here. (Can be read on site found in profile. Sorry but rules are rules)

**The next day**

Daphne awoke to find herself wrapped up in Harry's embrace. She smiled to herself at what they had actually done last night. They had both taken the final step in giving each other their virginities. Knowing that they were both Virgins had made it that more special for both of them. She felt under the covers and between her legs. She could feel she was all sticky. Careful not to wake Harry. She tip toed over to the bathroom. She hadn't bought any clothes with her, so she grabbed one of Harry's bathroom gowns and ran a nice hot bubble bath for herself. The nights activities had left her rather sore, and she thought a nice soak, might help the pain a little. She climbed in and sank down into the warm soothing water. She smiled to herself as she remembered every detail of last night. She had really enjoyed it, and hopefully they would do it again soon. Her thoughts however turned to her little sister. She knew Astoria like Harry, ever since that morning she had found her sister half naked, However that was before she had known about the old fools wiping their memory. She wondered how Astoria would react to the news that her and Harry were an item, and that she would never be with him. She was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door.

"Daphne you in there? You mind if I come in?

Daphne giggled at Harry's polite manner, he had shagged her brains out last night, and he was asking if he could come in and see her. She smiled.

"You can come in Harry. After all I have nothing you haven't already seen."

She watched as his head appeared around the door. She noticed the light blush on his cheeks. "Very funny Lady Greengrass."

Daphne giggled before splashing him with some water, however she knew that was a big mistake has Harry dived into the dive and tackled her. Daphne was just grateful that the bath was so huge, otherwise he could have really hurt himself. However all logical thoughts went out the window, when he started to tickle her. However they were interrupted from going further as Mindy popped in with her ears covering her eyes.

"Very sorry to disturb you Lord Potter, But Lord Black is waiting outside of the wards."

Harry sat up, all laughing and giggling stopped as Harry looked at Mindy puzzled. "Mindy who is Lord Black.

**A/N: There you have it. A brief insight to Dumbledore's crimes. Next chapter Harry finds out who Lord Black is.**

**Big Thank you to Narutopwnass for proof reading this chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Here is chapter seven please enjoy.  
**

**Outside Potter Manor**

Sirius Black, long-term friend of James Potter, and one of the original marauders, stood outside the gates of Potter Manor. The last time he was here, was when he was a boy. His family were considered a dark family, and believed in the pure-blood agenda. However he was not like them, and soon found himself as the black sheep in his family. In fact Sirius rarely spent any time with his family. His friend James Potter had noticed this, and had introduced Sirius to his parents Lord and Lady Potter. Although the Potter family were pure-bloods, they didn't believe in the whole pure-blood agenda. This is what had made their family tree so powerful and wealthy, instead of breeding within their blood line, they had looked to the outside and brought new blood into their family tree to keep the magic strong. Harry's mother was a perfect example of this, being muggle-born. James could have had any pure-blood witch he could dream of, after all he was very wealthy and good looking to boot. However he had fallen in love with a woman that most of their society, wouldn't even touch. James Parents saw how unhappy he was and decided to allow him to stay over whenever he liked. It had almost become a second home to him.

Shortly after they all graduated the first war began. Witches and wizards were forced to choose sides. Sirius decided to turn his back on his family and fight for the light. This had made his family furious and they had almost cast him out of the family. However it seemed fate was on his side, as his father died soon afterwards. Just leaving him and his brother to fight over headship of the family. His brother decided to join Voldemort army, and had paid the ultimate cost. With his death their mother went mad and soon died leaving everything to be handed over to him. He had only been Lord Black for a few years, when James had come to him, telling him that Lily was expecting and that James wanted him to be the child's God father. He had been present at the birth of Harry along with several others. To make the title of God father official, Sirius had to swear an oath to look after Harry has if he was his own son, should anything happen to his parents. Sirius was more than happy to do this.

It was year later that all the trouble began, James had arrived on his doorstep in a panic, muttering about how he and Lily had to go into hiding and that they needed a secret keeper. Sirius had denied the position on the simple fact that it would be too obvious, he had then suggested that Peter be the secret keeper, as no one would suspect him. Sirius never knew that his suggestion would have had such dire consequences.

On the night of October 31st 1981, Sirius was alerted to a disturbance, as Harry God father he knew when Harry needed him, and had apparated to Godric hollow right away. When he got there, his eyes widened at the damage that had been caused. Where once a small cottage rested, now stood a burning and smouldering building. Sirius look up, half the wall had been blasted to pieces, giving by-passers a view into the nursery. Sirius raced through the door, and looked around Horrified as he discovered the body of his best friend, still and lifeless on the lounge floor. He then made his way upstairs, and ran into the nursery. He cried as he saw the body of Lily Potter laying just a few feet from the crib. He also noticed a set of black robes that seem to be smouldering. He prayed that Harry was ok, and looked into the crib. He sighed in relief as his God son seemed unharmed except for a lightning bolt scar, just above his right eye. Sirius reached in and removed Harry, he was about to apparate back to the Black family home, when he had been confronted by Dumbledore. After that things seemed patchy and disjointed leaving him to believe that the old fool had wiped his memory of Harry being in his care.

Instead he had found himself chasing his old friend Peter Pettigrew, through the city. Hoping to track him down and kill him for betraying his friends. He found the rat cornered, he noticed they had gathered quite a crowd, and wondered how he would get out of this one. However Peter had made that choice for him, by using the Dark lord wand to blow up a gas main, killing almost thirteen people in the blast. Sirius saw a rat running off, he was about to give chase when he was hit by a stunner and knew no more. He then had woken up in Azkaban and had stayed there for years, until he happened to see a picture on the front of the Daily prophet, showing a family of redheads stood in front of the Pyramids of Egypt. However it wasn't the family that made him angry, but the rat that was sitting on the youngest male shoulder. It was none other than Pettigrew. Sirius knew he had to escape, lucky to being unfed, he was able to transform into his grim and squeeze through the bars. He had then escaped and decided to head towards Hogwarts, as he knew the children would be returning soon. His Journey had taken him through a small town in Surrey. He had been looking around the area for wild rabbits, or any other scraps he could find. That was when he had seen a boy, sitting on the bench. Sirius was about ignore the child, however something caught his eye, as the street lamps illuminated the boy. A Scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sirius eyes widened as he realised who the boy was. He was about to walk over towards him, when he was stopped in his tracks, by a loud bang, and bright purple bus appearing as if out of nowhere. Sirius knew the bus was the night bus, after all he had boarded it several time to reach Potter Manor. However what confused Sirius was why Harry was here. After all the Longbottom's lived in Gloucestershire, and the Greengrass family lived in Pembrokeshire. Sirius had assumed that Harry would be living with one of them. With this new information Sirius continued on his journey until he finally he reached the small village of Hogsmead.

From here he would enter the castle by several hidden passages he had found with his old friends and take his revenge on the rat. However he found the task a lot more difficult then he first thought as he was always dodging swarms of Dementors. He had discovered a ginger haired cat called Crookshank, who with luck belonged to one of the female students in Gryffindor. The plan was to lure the rat out and then catch him. However that plan had gone south when the rats owner had tried to escape with him. Sirius could allow this to happen he was too close. So he had bitten the boys leg, before dragging him down beneath the whomping Willow. It was here that he had come face to face with Harry for the first time. He expected that Harry had been fed lies about him being the secret keeper to his parent's hidden location, when the boy had jumped him. Lucky for him Remus had followed them and dis-armed Harry before he could mutter a curse. Sirius and Remus then showed Harry that Pettigrew was alive and that he had been the one to betray your parents. Sirius thought that was the end of it, but fate seemed to want to play around a little and make things interesting. Whole event had taken place on the full moon. This meant that Remus would change due to his furry little problem. He had ended up pushing Harry and his friends away from the angry werewolf and ended up fighting his old friend. The fight had been brutal, but finally Sirius was able to send Remus packing. However the fight had taken a lot out of him, and he had collapsed by the black lake. He didn't know what happened after that, until Harry had rescued him from the tower using a hippogriff no less. He had then flown back to London and had dropped in on the Goblins at Gringotts to get his affairs back in order. Sirius was pulled from his thoughts by a small house elf popping in front of him.

"Lord Potter will see you now. Please take my hand and I will take you too him."

**Potter manor**

Harry was pacing back and forth in his study, while the Greengrass family stood in the background quietly. He was nervous of meeting his God father. He had no clue who side he was on, and if this was some sort of trick set up by the old coot to draw him out of hiding. The fact that Sirius had found out his location was also disturbing, as only the Greengrass and the Goblins of Gringotts knew where he was. He looked over to Daphne who was giving him a gentle smile of encouragement. He heard a small pop and there standing before him was his God father Sirius and Mindy. Harry had no idea how he should act, so he decided to go with the formal introduction.

"Good Morning Lord Black. I am sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I welcome you to Potter Manor, would you care for some light refreshments."

Harry felt stupid on the inside for acting like this, however until he was sure where Sirius loyalties lay then he wouldn't get too emotional attached, just encase he was working for the old coot.

Sirius was by the manner that his God son had greeted him. Normally the boy would run up to him and hug him, now thought he was standing in front of him, not looking like a boy, but a Lord. Sirius decided if this how Harry wanted to play things then he would play ball just the same.

"No worries Mi Lord. I am pleased to see you are in good health, and that word of your death was nothing but fiction. I beg your forgiveness on appearing out of the blue like this, but as soon as I had learnt that you were still alive, then I decided to come find you straight away. As I have an important subject to discuss with you that regards your future."

Sirius then turned to see that they were not alone. He walked up to Clyde before bowing. "It is good to see you Lord Greengrass." However as soon as the two men shook hands they both burst into laughter.

"Sirius you old dog. It is good to see you, after all these years. I see your still struggling with the position of being a Lord."

Sirius sighed. "You have no idea." he then turned to Harry. "Harry why don't you drop the whole Lord act and come give your God father a hug."

Harry just stood there in silence. He had vowed not to get too emotionally attached to his Godfather, however the urge to just hug him was too much. Sighing he walked over before giving his God father a hug.

"Now that's the Harry I remember, never afraid to show how he feels. So tell me pup what's been happening. Old grease ball told us that snake face had killed you while you were in Azkaban."

Harry took a deep breath. "Before I say anything Sirius, I must know where you stand on loyalty. A great deal as happened to me over the last month, things that I don't want getting back to Dumbledork."

Sirius shook his head. "So finally found out that Albus is not such a light Lord after all. Took you long enough. I have suspected he had been pulling your strings all this time. I am glad you have started to see who the old fool was, and to answer your question Harry. I took a vow at your birth to never betray you, it was one of the requirements needed to make me officially your God father. My loyalties have always laid with you and your family Harry."

Harry smiled. He was glad that Sirius was on his side and not the old coots, however he still needed to be careful with what he said, just encase anything did get out.

"What about Remus, does he feel the same way as you?"

Sirius looked down shaking his head. "I'm afraid he is still under the old man's thumb, like many of the order still are. Only I have made my displeasure known at the way the old fool had treated you. In fact I have got so fed up with the lot of them that I kicked them out and told them they needed another place for their little bird club, and that I was resigning would immediate effect. Albus had not been pleased with my decision, but knew as I owned the house then he had no option then to obey my wishes. It was only when I walked into Gringotts and heard them mention that you had taken your place as Lord Potter, that I knew the news of your death was a lie, and decided to seek you out immediately."

Harry Pondered all he had heard, he then thought about Ron and Hermione and wondered how they had taken to him just vanishing. "What about Ron and Hermione, how did they act when it was announced I was dead?"

Sirius was surprised at this question, he looked at Harry before answering. "Well they were still at school when the news broke, but I understand, when Minerva broke the news to Hermione, she was very upset and distraught. According to Minerva her grades have taken a huge drop. Ron on the other hand didn't show much emotion, when Minerva told him, his exact words were. "Oh well, I will miss him."

Harry turned his back on Sirius for all the years he had known Hermione, not once had she betrayed him, well there was the silly incident with the Firebolt in their third year, now that he had time to think about it, He had been stupid to just accept the gift specially when a supposed mass murderer was after him. Still though he couldn't believe she would turn on him. Harry wondered if she had any charms or spells on her, or even worse was under the effects of a potion. Harry didn't care about Ron, ever since the first year, he had been jealous of what he had. Finding out that he was just being his friend because the old fool was paying him too didn't surprise him. However according to his accounts not one sickle had been given to Hermione, which begged the question, what was in for her? If she was doing everything off her own back. Harry knew he had to confront her, but not as Harry, but as the Dementor king, that way he could sort through her memories and discover if the old fool was controlling her. Getting to her wasn't going to be a problem after all he had faded into Hogwarts without any trouble, and that was too the headmasters suite. Fading to the girl's dorm room wouldn't be very difficult. He also thought that it would be good to have a pair of eyes within Hogwarts, and if she could spy for Dumbledork, then she could spy for him as well. He was pulled from his thoughts by Sirius.

"Harry you ok. You seemed to zone out then. I was just saying that I need to talk to you quite urgently. Something as come up that is going to affect your future drastically. How would you feel to taking up the title of Lord Black?"

This seemed to cause Harry to pay attention, he wondered why his God father would even consider giving up the title. "Why would you want to give me the title Sirius? After all you're still alive."

Sirius barked. "Very much so, but you see there are certain requirements that I cannot fulfil, and I need to step down, as the Black family head as i must be able to achieve these requirements."

Harry looked at Sirius his eyes narrowed. "What are the requirements you can't fulfil then?"

Sirius walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. What he had to say was mighty embarrassing for a man of his reputation, however he believed the best option would to be up front with Harry about everything.

"I am Infertile Harry, I cannot produce an heir to carry on the mantle of Lord Black, and need to step down immediately. You as my heir are next in line. It would have been Draco Malfoy, but seeing how someone took care of the pompous duo, then it falls to you."

Harry wondered if this was all a big prank. Sirius infertile, yeah right. He was still a legend amongst the older boys at school, with his accomplishment of seducing girls of every house. He was even worshipped by some of them. Harry then became serious, what if this wasn't a big joke? Could he really stand being head of Two Most Ancient Noble houses? Not to mention how would Daphne react to having another one join their twosome? Harry was well aware that he would have to take a different wife for each line he was head of. He turned to Sirius.

"Say I do take up the head of Lord Black, what then?"

Sirius sighed. "Then you would be required to take a wife and conceive a male heir within five years of being married."

Harry looked to Clyde. "What do you suggest Clyde, I need some serious help on this decision." He then turned to Daphne. "I would also appreciate your input love as this concerns you as well."

Daphne looked down, she knew this may have been a possibility, after all this was Harry Potter, whenever was his life normal. Would she be able to share her love with another? And if so who? The way she saw see it Harry's options were limited, There was Granger, Miss goody two shoes, she had also noticed his playful attraction with his fellow Quidditch team mate Katie bell. Daphne eyes widened, There was one person she wouldn't mind sharing him with, after all this person already had a huge crush on him. She turned to see her little sister standing by their mother. She had noticed her sad expression when she had come down to breakfast this morning. It was clear to Daphne that she knew what her and Harry had done last night. Daphne then looked to Harry. She had noticed on several occasion he had given her sister the eye, also he seemed to react in the same manner with both of them when they had sworn loyalty to him. Daphne wondered if her sister felt the same jolt she had when she touched his hand.

"Harry I am happy with whatever you decide. If it means sharing you with another then so be it."

Well that was one thumbs up, he then looked to Clyde to see him pondering over the question. Finally he saw him look up.

"Harry this is your decision alone. No one can make this choice for you. However becoming head of two Most Noble and Ancient houses is a big responsibility, the question is could you handle that responsibility?"

Harry was about to give his answer, when a Dementor faded into the room. To Clyde and Iris this was nothing new, however Sirius was scared shitless. He quickly removed his wand, only to have Harry pull it from his grasp. Harry saw the shocked expression on his face, for now he ignored it and allowed the Dementor to approach him.

"What is it?"

The Dementor bowed. Harry watched Sirius confusion, turn to realisation. He had to act quickly, he waited and finally heard the Dementor speak.

_"Lord Voldemort plans to attack two families tonight, one is the Grangers and the other his the Weasleys. What are your orders my liege."_

Harry gritted his teeth, of all the days for a Dementor to fade into his study. They choose the day that he had his Godfather over. Harry snapped out of his angry mood and went into action.

"Gather the brotherhood. I have no doubt that Dumbledork will protect the Weasley's, however it is unlikely that he would save the Grangers, after all their all but muggles to him. When are these raids taking place?"

The Dementor growled. _"Tonight my liege."_

Harry closed his eyes as he thought about his option. "Did he give a specific time, when these raids would be taking place?"

The Dementor growled again. _"9pm, he is leading the raid on the Grangers himself my liege."_

This little bit of information caused Harry to smile, Voldemort was about to have an expected confrontation with the Dementor King. Harry could imagine the fright on his face. This was going to be priceless.

"Assemble the brotherhood. We will fade to the Granger a few minutes before the raid is planned. Hopefully we will take them by surprise. Remember tell the brotherhood, anyone with the mark may be kissed."

Harry heard his God father shout in the background as the Dementor faded away.

"Will someone tell me what a bloody Dementor is doing in Potter Manor."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**A big thank you to Narutopwnass for proof reading this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This is the new improved chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Buckhurst Hill Essex**

Voldemort appeared with a few of his followers. They were going to target the Granger's tonight. Someone had made him aware of Harry Potter fondness for the mud blood, so to send him a message they were going to execute her parents. He sneered as he looked around all the houses. He saw nothing but huge steel gates, blocking every driveway. How dare Muggles live in such luxury. Only wizards should have this amount of wealth. They approached one of the houses that looked modest compared to the rest. On the drive way was a 4x4 and a sports car parked in front of the garage. Voldemort was about to approach the door when stopped as someone used his name. A name he hated with passion.

"Didn't your mummy tell you Tom, that it's not safe to be out on your own at night. You just never know who your going to bump into."

Voldemort sneered and quickly turned to the voice, however he discovered that no one was there. Seeing that he was being made a fool out of, he completely lost his temper.

"Whoever you are. Show yourself, your voice doesn't care me."

He scanned the area, when suddenly a tall dark figure faded in front of him. The figure was dressed head to toe in a black armour, completed with a horrifying helm. However it wasn't just the Figure that scared him, but what was gliding behind him. At least twenty Dementors. Voldemort fell backwards at being in such proximity to the figure and his army. He could the feel his armoured foe trying to break into his mind. Even with his defences at Max, the figure ripped through them like tissue paper. Voldemort cowered as all his unhappy memories surfaced. Memories he thought he had sealed away for all eternity.

"How does it feel Tom? How does it feel to cower before someone else?"

Voldemort looked around for support from those he had brought with him, however they were no help. They were surrounded by the figures Dementor army. Whoever this figure was, he was giving off a whole new scale of power. Voldemort felt helpless in his presents. He watched as the figure glided closer towards him. He then felt himself lifted and come face to face with the horrifying helm.

"Do you fear death Tom? How do you feel knowing that soon I will devouring your very soul. You picked the wrong family to mess with Tom. Lord Potter thinks highly of his friends, and that include their parents."

Voldemort red eyes flashed. "You mean the Potter Brat still lives?"

Harry smirked under his helm. "Yes He does still live, and he is under my protection. So any who try to attack him or his friends, will answer to me and my army."

Tom dangled trying to break free from the figure's grasp, however he didn't need to break free, as he felt himself thrown away, hitting a brick wall. Voldemort slowly tried to get up, but found everything was spinning around him. He heard the figure mocking him.

"Is this all the great Tom Riddle has to offer? This is the supposed wizard that muggles and wizard alike are scared of? You disappoint me Riddle, after all the story I have heard about you being this powerful Dark Lord. You're nothing but a unloved little boy with a temper problem."

That did it, Voldemort eyes blazed a deathly red and as he jumped up and pointed his wand at the figure. "Avada Kadavera!"

Harry just allowed the curse to hit him. He grinned as his armour just absorbed one of the unforgivable. He smirked before taunting. "That kind of tickled, do it again?"

Voldemort was livid, not only was this figure unaffected by the most feared curse to there kind, he was taunting and making fun of him, in front of several of his follows. He knew if he got out alive, then none of these he had brought with him, would see the next dawn. Then again with all those Dementors surrounding them, he may be lucky to have them do the job for him. The last think he needed was his own minions laughing behind his back as he was schooled by some figure in fancy dress. Voldemort tried several cutting curses and over powering reducto, which seemed to knock the figure back, However he gritted his teeth as the figure just wagged his finger from side to side.

"Naughty, naughty Tom. I think someone needs a time out."

Harry then raised his hand before sending out several stunner's, he watched as Voldemort swat them away like they were nothing. Clearly Tom was more powerful then he first thought. His stunner's turned into blasting hex's, and cutting curses, however they all seem to just absorb into his shield. It was then that Harry realised that they were both at a stand off. Harry had one more trick up his sleeve though. He focused before unleashing a wave of pure fear, towards his nemesis. The wave shattered Voldemort's shield and sent him flying into the wall again. However instead of getting up he curled up into a small ball. Harry glided forward, this was the time, Voldemort was defenceless, he could end it all right here. He bowed down and dragged the cowering Dark Lord, lifting him up to face his helm once again. Harry watched as his mouth piece slid up to reveal a hollow hole. He could hear Voldemort screaming and shouting to let him go. Harry was about to devour his souls

When he saw someone appear out of the shadow brandishing a wand. Harry gritted his teeth as he recognised the face from the Daily Prophet. It was Bellatrix. Harry tossed Voldemort across the street, and held both his hands in front of him, as Bellatrix fired the Cursed fire Curse. Harry could see the flame taking shape. He turned to his army.

"All of you get behind me now!"

The Dementors swarmed behind their king and watched in a amazement as he fought against the wall of blazing flames. Harry gritted his teeth at seeing Voldemort escaping, with the rest of his followers. He turned to face the wall of fire again. He could feel the earth below his feet being melted as he was slowly pushed back towards Hermoine home. Harry closed his eyes and channelled his magic. He looked to see his hands suddenly shimmer and a huge wall of water crashed against the wall of fire. Steam and sizzling sounds could be seen and heard, as Harry fought to dispel the fire curse. Eventually he could see the wall of water beginning to push the flames back, until they were all extinguished. Harry fell, exhausted, his minion quickly gathered around him, and faded him back to Potter Manor. Just before they faded, Harry saw Dumbledore appear out of thin air, with the rest of his order.

**Potter Manor**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself laying in bed, with Daphne and Astoria looking down on him with worry. He tired to sit up, only for Daphne to push him back down. "Easy Harry. You have to rest. You used a lot of magic tonight and came very close to damaging your core."

Harry laid back down and thought of everything that had happened. He had been so close, to ending it all. Only for Bellatrix to turn up and ruin it. After facing Tom, Harry couldn't see what people were so scared of. True he was powerful, but his arsenal of spells just consisted of the unforgivable curses and a few dark spells. He turned to look at Daphne worried face.

"I'm fine Daph's, Just feeling a little light headed. How long have I been out?

It wasn't Daphne who answered but a the voice of his Godfather standing by his bedroom door. "Two days pup. You gave us all a scare when you returned from the Grangers. I trust you were successful in your mission?

Harry shook his head. "No Voldemort managed to escape, thanks to the interference of your Psycho cousin Bellatirx. She turned up and used the cursed fire curse just before I was about to devour Voldemort's soul. I had to release him from my grasp as the curse was heading towards Hermione's home. I quickly stood in front of it and channelled all my magic into trying to stop it. Thankfully I was able to, however it drained me completely. I was glad I had decided to bring some back-up. Just as we faded away I saw the old fool appear with a few members of his bird club."

Daphne sighed in relief. "Well at least you were able to get away safely, But really Harry. Was risking your life really worth saving the parents of your so called friend who has been spying on you for Dumbledore?"

Harry lowered his head. "Maybe your right, but in the end there innocent in all this, and was targeted just because Hermione was my friend. I couldn't allow him to get away with attacking them."

Sirius barked. "Just like your father Harry. Always running head first into something without thinking first. He was just like you in the original order. Always sneaking behind Dumbledore back in helping those he could. Same with your mother. If I would have guessed I would say the body count would have been a lot higher had they not done some things off their own back."

Harry sat up again, this time however Daphne didn't try to stop him. He turned his head to the side a saw the small face of Astoria looking at him. He noticed the black stain down her cheek, where obviously she had been crying and her make-up had ran.

"Astoria what's wrong?"

Astoria lowered her head. "I was scared Harry. Scared that you wasn't going to make it."

Harry looked to Daphne and saw her gently nod. He then got out of bed and and pulled Astoria onto his lap. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head into his chest. He got the familiar scent of Strawberry and cream as he buried his head into her long blonde hair.

"It's ok Tory. I am sorry for worrying you. I promise next time I will be more careful. I didn't know it would affect you so much."

Astoria looked up. "You called me Tory?"

Harry looked at the young blonde puzzled, he had called her Tory. Normally he would have used Astoria. What had caused him to call her that? "Sorry Astoria I didn't mean to offend you."

Astoria shook her head and buried herself further into his body. "No need to apologise Harry. I like it."

Daphne was watching the interaction between her boyfriend and sister very closely. She could tell by her sister's body language, that she was still interested in Harry. She wondered if Harry was having feeling for her sister as well. The way he was holding her and allowing her to snuggle into him sent alarm bell ringing in her head. She decided to break up the little scene.

"Tory why don't you go tell mum and dad that Harry's awake."

Astoria lifted her head off Harry and glared at her older sister. She knew full well why she wanted her out of the room. She could see the jealously written all over her face. Astoria sighed, before letting go of Harry. However she was planning to leave a parting shot to her sister. And gave him a small kiss right on his lips.

Daphne sapphire blue eyes glowed. How dare the little bitch do that to her Harry. She swore she would make her sister pay dearly for that later. However she grew more angry when she saw the happy daze on Harry's face. He had enjoyed it. Daphne was balling her fists, she would be having serious words with her boyfriend later that was for sure. She saw Astoria skip out of the room before poking her tongue out at her. Daphne was happy that her wand was in her room, otherwise she might have ended hexing the sneaky little bitch.

Sirius had watched the whole little drama take place. He smiled maybe having Harry take up the Mantle of Lord Black, wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Harry when your ready. We need to continue our chat about you taking over as Lord Black."

Harry looked up and nodded. He walked over to his wardrobe and began to throw stuff on the bed. He could see Daphne was still sitting there. He turned to Sirius and nodded. "Meet me in my study in twenty minutes. We will discuss it further then."

Sirius nodded, before walking out of the door and closing it behind him. He then went around and sat next to Daphne. He took her hands in his.

"Daphne, What's wrong? Please tell me."

Daphne turned her head way from Harry. A few stray tears started to run down her face. She couldn't understand why her feeling had changed so dramatically in the last few days. Before Harry had gone on his raid, she was quite happy to share him with her sister, now though seeing the two interact, had made her question that decision. She could feel Harry rubbing her hands gently. She felt his hand cup her face, before he gently turned it towards him. Her sapphire blue eyes, stared into his dazzling green, soon the tension was to much and both teens brushed there lips against one another. All Thoughts of shouting at him left her mind, as she felt his mouth cover her own in a searing passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss and allowed harry to do as he pleased.

Harry gently pushed Daphne back onto the bed and began to kiss her more passionately. He moved his hands gently over her body. He lifted his head and looked down onto her.

"Daphne. I could never cheat on you with anyone. I will admit before I had my memory restored, then I was getting on better with your sister, as you were sort of giving me the cold shoulder. However now there is only one girl in my life, and I think this is rather over due."

Harry got up off the bed and walked over to his chest of drawers. He removed his wand and waved it over one of the drawers that seem to have no lock. He watched the drawer slowly glow and then opened. He placed his wand back in his holster then took out a small box form the drawer. He then walked over to Daphne and saw her eye widened as she suddenly realised what the box actually was.

Harry saw the expression on her face and smiled gently. "This ring belonged to my mother. She left me a note to say that I was to give it to the girl who I wished to share the rest of my life with. I have now made that decision "

He got down on one knee in front of Daphne and opened the small box. "Daphne Victoria Greengrass. Will you do me the great honour in being my future wife and future Lady Potter?"

Daphne bought both her hands to her mouth, before pouncing on him and pushing him down onto the floor burying her head in his chest.

"Oh Harry a thousand times yes, yes."

Harry kissed her gently, he then pulled her up of the floor, before taking hold of her left hand and slipping his mothers wedding ring on her ring ringer. He watched it glow briefly as it resized. He then kissed her again as both of them fell onto the bed. Harry sealed the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

**Harry's Study**

Harry was sitting opposite his Godfather. He had left Daphne upstairs to recover from their intense love making. They were discussing his new role and what it would all entail. Sirius had made it quite clear that he would still like to hold the Black seat on the Wizengamot, but all other duties were Harry's. The most pressing issue for Harry was, he had to take up another wife. Harry still had no clue who that would be. Now he was engaged to Daphne the whole second wife thing had no real appeal to him anymore. He decided if there was no way out of that stipulation then he would allow Daphne to choose, after all she would have to get on with whoever was picked. Harry looked confused when Sirius handed him a letter.

"It's from my cousin Cissy, you would know her better as Lady Malfoy. It seems now Lucius and her son are dead, Voldemort is pressurising her into handed over the Malfoy fortune to him, so that he can still fund his little death muncher club. However most of the Malfoy fortune belongs to the Blacks, so she is asking for you to annul her marriage, so that she can become a Black once again. This would then mean that the entire Malfoy fortune would transfer to her head of house."

Harry listened and pondered what to do, the way Sirius was speaking was as if he had already taken up the mantle of Lord Black, and Sirius head of family duties were now being dumped on him. He looked down at another letter Sirius had handed to him. This was a letter from Andromeda Tonks, asking to be let back into the Black family. He placed both letters on his desk before turning back to Sirius.

"I haven't even said yes yet Sirius, and already you are piling stuff onto me. As your the current Lord Black shouldn't you be dealing with these problems?"

Sirius sighed, he knew his God son was under a lot of pressure, trying to run one Ancient Noble House was enough, but two, and on top of that he was the head of a secret faction fighting against both Dumbledore and Voldemort. There was another reason, that he wanted Harry to take over the head immediately but knew if he told harry then he would worry. He had less then a week to hand over the mantle or risk loosing his magic. Sirius hoped that Harry would come to a quick conclusion, before his deadline ran out.

**A/N: OK everyone I have gone right back and have changed a few things. I apologise for all those who reviewed the future chapter, but I just felt my story was going nowhere. However now I have had time to look back on everything. I have decided to take this story in a new direction. I hope you all enjoy the changes to this chapter. And please review. Many of you will have noticed that there was a lemon scene in this chapter. When I have written it this will be posted on www Hpfanficarchive com. As fanfiction net guidelines do not permit me to show the scene in this rating.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry for delay. This chapter would not come together. Hopefully you like it. I have done alot of chopping and cutting so same parts may seem familiar to you. Sorry about that, but i have finally decided where i want to take this story.  
**

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat in his throne shaking, however this wasn't out of anger, but fear. The Power of the Dementor King had left him a shaking mess. He always thought that he or Dumbledore were the most powerful wizards alive. However after tonight and witnessing the raw magic of the Mysterious foe, Voldemort wasn't so sure anymore. He used his most powerful spells and the Dementor King had just taken them, The foe had even survived the killing curse. It was this that he was finding hard to believe, after all there was only one person Voldemort knew who had survived the curse, and that was Harry Potter. Voldemort still could not understand how the boy was doing it. He had been there and fired the curse, he had seen Potter glow green and thrown against the wall, yet here he was hearing rumours the boy still lived. He stood up from his throne and carefully walked around the room, avoiding the number of bodies now scattered over the floor. He had been true to his word, everyone who had gone on the raid with him, now laid dead at his feet. He couldn't risk them spreading the word through the ranks that he had been schooled by a complete no body. He pointed his wand at his mark, suddenly there was a black cloud and Bellatrix appeared out of it.

"You called Mi Lord?"

Voldemort went back and sat down. He tapped the tip of his wand on the arm rest of his throne like chair. He looked to his feet and could see the body of his familiar Nagini, moving across the floor, with a huge bulge in her stomach. He then gestured for Bellatrix to come closer.

"I wish to reward you for your action tonight. You showed me great loyalty like always. In the dungeon resides several muggles for you to do what you like with. You have more then deserved it."

**Bellatrix grinned and then bowed. "Thank you Mi lord, for the wonderful gift." She then walked out of the room and left Voldemort to think up a plan of how to deal with the Dementor King.**

**Potter Study**

Sirius sat nervously, while Harry read through all the documents. He gulped as Harry suddenly looked and frowned at him. The kid was to cleaver for his own bloody good.

"There is something your not telling me, isn't there Sirius? Something else that you are worried about being Lord Black? I ask that you come clean with everything, or I will simply refuse the position."

Sirius sighed and got up, he walked over to the private bar and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. He gulped the glass down, before banging it on the bar.

"If a new Lord Black is not named by the end of this week. Then the current Lord Black would forfeit his magic as payment for breaking the stipulations that come with the position. I have exactly five day left, or I will become a muggle."

Harry's eyes widened, he then looked back down at the documents. He wasn't expecting that. He was now in a real difficult situation. Accept and be forced to manage another house, not to mention marry someone else apart from Daphne, not to accept and be responsible for his God father loosing his magic. Harry gritted his teeth. Why couldn't anything be simple in his life for a change?

"Fine I will accept the position of Lord Black, as I don't want you to loose your magic. Tell me what do I need to do?"

Sirius sighed in relief, he then pulled out another document from his pocket. He placed in on his desk in front of Harry.

"Simply sign this. My signature is already on it. Once you sign it. Gringotts will be notified and the Black ring will appear on your finger next to your Potter signet ring."

Harry sighed, before picking up the red quill, he hated writing with this thing. He signed his name on the dotted line in his blood, making the contract binding.

**Riddle Manor**

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled with laughter as she tortured and skinned another muggle. She had already used the imperio curse on the father to rape his wife and daughter, now she was laughing as he wriggled on the floor in front of her. Suddenly her laughter stopped, as she collapsed onto the floor screaming. She had only felt this once before and that was when the headship of the Black family had passed to Sirius. Which could only mean one thing. There was a new Lord Black. She quickly fired the killing curse and banished the three bodies, before crawling up stairs towards her masters throne room. She pushed the doors open and saw that her husband and his brother was also suffering from the effects of the head change over. She crawled on her knee in front of Voldemort, who was looking at her puzzled.

"Mi Lord, I bring grave news. The Lordship of house Black as been changed. This could be trouble Mi lord."

Voldemort eyes flashed. He was about to loose his biggest financial supporter since Lucius had been killed. He perfectly knew what would happen, both Malfoy and Lestrange houses were tied to the Black through marriage. That meant any annulments and Lestrange and Malfoy fortune would be handed back to the Black family. He raised from his seat, brandishing his wand. He then looked down at Bellatrix.

"Find out who the new Lord Black is and kill him. Take as many followers as you need, but when you return I want you to bring me the body. Is that clear!"

Bellatrix stood up from the floor and bowed. "Crystal Mi Lord." She then left with her husband and his brother to recruit more members for their little assignment.

**Potter Manor**

Harry looked down on the ring now on his finger. It was a plain gold ring, with a black onyx stone, he could see the crest itched into the surface of the stone. He looked to up to see Sirius smiling at him.

"You are now the new Lord Black, and as one of your first duties I would like you to annul the Malfoy marriage and Lestrange marriage. That way all their wealth will be returned to you, and away from Voldemort's greedy hands."

Harry nodded, before he took out two contracts from the pile of documents on his desk. He read them carefully as he didn't want to get burned later. Seeing everything was ok, he signed his name, before sealing it with the black signet ring.

**Riddle manor**

Narcissa sat on her bed. She had been imprisoned in one of the rooms, in the Manor. She had been caught trying to contact Sirius and had paid dearly. Her sister had been ruthless with her torture, before laughing as several death eaters raped her. She sat there in silence before she noticed a soft glow on her fingers. Her eyes widened as her wedding ring vanished. She smiled and thanked the higher powers. It seems Sirius had got her message and had answered her prayers. Now all she needed to do was wait, to be called, as she smiled at being a Black once more.

Meanwhile in another part of the Manor, Bellatrix was having the opposite reaction. She was furious as her ring vanished, she then felt part of her magic stripped away from her. Not only had the new Lord Black annulled her marriage, but he had also disowned her from the Black family. This however bought a cruel smile to her face. She was now free to kill whoever the new head was. This would had been impossible had she become a Black, as house members were forbidden to disobey or betray their head of House. The price for such an act was instant death. Her eyes then widened, if her marriage had been annulled then so must have her sister's. Quickly she ran through the manor, and raced up the stairs towards the room that her sister was being held in. Her eyes widened as she saw a bright glow coming from under the door. She quickly blasted it opened and screamed as she saw her sister vanish from her room.

**Hogwarts Headmaster Office**

Albus Dumbledore, was angry, no he was beyond that, he was furious. He waved his wand, freezing all the past heads of the school. He looked around his office and saw several silver gizmo's, just sitting on the shelf. He raised his wand, before firing several blasting hexes. The silver instruments shattered instantly. He walked over to his desk. He had almost had him. All those weeks of careful planning ruined. Albus thought is plan was rather devious. He would tell Severus to inform Voldemort that Harry was rather fond of his friends, and any strike against their parents would immediately grab his attention. Albus knew for his plan to succeed then he would have to involve the Weasley's too. After all if a family that he was a supporter of was attacked, then no one could track it back to him.

Everything had gone like clockwork. Albus knew if Harry was in service to the Dementor King, then no doubt he would be informed of the raids,. Albus knew Harry weakness for saving people, and he was hoping to exploit it. He had set up wards all around the Granger's property, to alert him, the moment Harry arrived. He had hoped to get there sooner, but the death eaters who had attacked the Borrows, had put up one hell of a fight. Albus wondered just what Tom was teaching them, as he had lost several members to a unknown curse. Once the death eaters had retreated Albus called for Madame Pomfrey to examine those who had died. It turned out that they all were eaten from the inside out. Albus had no clue what had devoured his members insides, but he did know that it had something to do with the new curse the death eaters were flinging about. Once everything had settled he quickly made is way to the Granger's as the wards he had placed around the property had been tripped.

He looked down at the letter from Gringotts, soon the order would cease to exist, as all his funds had been returned back to the Potter brat, leaving him him and his order penniless. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Albus frowned as his spy Severus Snape hobbled in. He watched him carefully as he took a seat opposite him. He could tell Severus was not Happy about something, and he was clearly in severe pain.

"What happened to you?"

Severus glared at the old fool, after all everything that had happened tonight had been planned by the old senile bastard. Voldemort had not been pleased on how the raids had gone, and had made everyone present pay dearly. Severus was glad that he wasn't one of the group who had joined Voldemort on the raid of the Grangers. Everyone of them was killed instantly. Severus had no idea, why, but for the first time he could see fear in Voldemort's eyes, something had got to him that much was clear. He and the rest had then been placed under the Crucio curse for 30 seconds each. However when your under the impact of the curse, 30 seconds seems like hours. He looked over at the old man smiling smugly. Severus wished he could wipe the grin of the old coots face.

"The Dark Lord was fuming at how the raids had gone. So mad that he killed every last follower who had joined him on the raid at the Granger's. He then used the torture curse on each of us. I hope you are proud of your Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas it seems your suffering was in vein, as Harry was just able to port-key, before I could get to him. He had taken the bait though, so there is still hope. If he found out another one of his friends were in danger, then he wouldn't hesitate in helping them."

Severus shook his head. "There is only one problem with your little scheme Albus, Harry doesn't have any other friends, you yourself saw to that personally. He only has Miss Granger, and the red headed weasel. Even the youngest female Weasley's attitude as changed towards her idol. Face it Dumbledore you have lost."

Dumbledore stood red faced, brandishing his wand at his potion professor. How dare he imply that he was beaten. No one out witted Albus Dumbledore, no one. The Potter brat would pay, and it would be by his hands.

"Potter has not beaten me Severus. The game is just beginning, but soon it will be over, and like always I will stand above the rest as the victor."

Severus stood from his chair and hobbled towards the door. He took one last look back at the old fool before muttering.

"Your an old fool Dumbledore, I hope Harry Potter brings you to your knees when the time comes, as it is clear you have lost touch with reality."

Severus closed the door, just as a bone breaker hex had been fired by Albus Dumbledore. The curse scorched the door where it had hit. Many of the previous heads were shaking their head with disgust, unknown to Albus in his anger he had freed them all from his freezing spell. One of them decided to lay into him, however he soon found himself blasted off the wall.

**Potter Manor**

Harry waited patiently. He had been told by Sirius that he needed to summon Narcissa. He rubbed his ring and called out her name. Just as Sirius had taught him too. Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. Harry shielded his eyes, when the light had died down, there standing in front of him, with a ripped dress and bruises to her face and body was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry could see Sirius eyes were flashing at the state of his cousin, Harry also wondered what had happened. However now wasn't the time to bring it up, he had to introduce himself as her head of house.

"Good evening Miss Black, as you are more then likely aware, due to your marriage being annulled, I have taken my God father place as Lord Black. The name Malfoy no longer exists in our world. I have also done the same with your sister, however I believe she is beyond saving, and i have decided to throw her out of the Black family for good. You however have made it clear to my God father, that you don't want any part in Voldemort plans, and that you were forced to serve him by your late husband. However should you betray me, then you will pay the ultimate price."

Narcissa was shocked, she was expecting Sirius to be the one wearing the Black head ring, yet here she was kneeling in front of a boy half her age, who was telling her that he was her new head. It was Clear the Dark Lord had underestimated the boy, as she looked up, she noticed another ring on his finger. This was the Potter ring. She was kneeling not only in front her head, but the Potter's as well. Meaning the boy was head of Two Most Ancient Noble Houses, a situation that had never been recorded in there entire wizard history. The boy was a political power house.

"Mi Lord forgive my rudeness, but I must ask. Why is it you who are Lord Black, when my cousin is sitting next to you very much alive and well?"

Harry smiled. "A very good question Miss Black, however I think Sirius would be better in answering that question."

Narcissa looked to Sirius and watched him stand before pacing around the room.

"You are aware that I was thrown in Azkaban? Accused of betraying my best friends to the Dark tosser. Well while I was in that hell hole, I suffered physically and mentally. The damage to my body was intensive, that it made me sterile, and as you now better then anyone else Cissy. The head of the Black family, must produce an heir within ten years of taking up the position. I am in to the last week of those ten years Cissy. I am unequipped as to speak to fulfil the duties of the head, and so must pass it on to the next in line. Had your bastard of a son, been the complete opposite of his father and more like you. Then he would still be living and he would be wearing the Black ring. However as he is dead, then the title gets past down to whoever I decided to name my successor. The person was my God son Harry Potter."

Narcissa, eyes widened before she bowed her head. "Thank you for explaining that to me Sirius, it is true I tried to bring up Draco to be more like me, however he was always his father son, and as soon as he took the dark mark, I knew he was a lost cause. I do however miss him greatly."

Harry was still wondering about Narcissa state of dress. After all there was no way Malfoy would have been seen with her looking like this. He suddenly got a chill ran up his spine, as he suddenly realised why she was looking like this. However this thought just made him more angry, he wanted to know who had done this, and he wanted to know now."

"Lady Black I know this my be very traumatic for you to explain., But I must ask as your head of house. What happened to you?"

Narcissa bowed her head again. Yes explaining everything would be traumatic for her, after all she had tried to forget what had happened to her, however she was compelled to answer, due to the ancient laws of the Black family.

"When the Dark Lord discovered that Lucius was dead, he knew that he had to keep a close watch on me. He imprisoned me in one of the room in his manor, so that I couldn't escape. However I was able to get word to Sirius, pleading with him to annul my marriage to Lucius making me a Black once more. The Dark Lord knew of the consequences this could have on his financial support. When discovered what I had done. He handed me over to my demented sister who tortured me, none stop. She then used the body binding curse on me, and watched as each one of her own group raped me over and over again. I was then beaten and whipped and thrown into a room, where till tonight I remained trapped."

Harry looked over to see Sirius growling, his black eyes were glowing. He himself was ready to rip everyone of those responsible to shreds however it seems Sirius was more angry then he was, as he stood and shouted.

"That demented Bitch! If I ever see her I will rip her limb from limb."

Harry stayed quiet for several moments before he looked down at Narcissa once more. "I want names and I want them now!"

Narcissa then named all those who had raped her, and watched as her new head walked out of the study, closing the door behind him. He then walked off into the darkest wing of the manor, where is army waited for his orders. He walked in the room and saw several Dementors just floating around, as soon as they saw their king in front of them they all bowed.

Harry removed the sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to one of them.

"Everyone on that list is to be captured and held in the dungeon of this manor. They will soon learn the consequences of crossing the Dementor king."

**Somewhere In Surrey**

Bellatrix and her small group appeared out of thin air onto Privet Drive. She had worked out by a simple matter of elimination that the new head of house Black must be Harry potter. Dawlish had been most helpful stealing his file from the ministry and with a few simple spells the brats location had bee revealed. The group silently moved down the small road. They came to stand outside number four. Bellatrix smiled as all the lights were on, meaning someone was home. She stalked up to the door before raising her wand and blasting it open. The first person she came across was a very tall horse faced women, who was screaming like a banshee, however Bellatrix soon rectified that my casting a silencing charm on her. She then banished her into the front room, where she came across another two house occupants one was a very fat man, who almost look like a walrus, why the other one was much younger, yet could have been mistaken for a small whale. Bellatrix bound them all, she then turned to her group.

"Search the house, I am going to have a little fun with these three."

The smile she was displaying almost made her group wet their pants. They knew that it was unlikely that the three in the room would be alive when they returned. They quickly spread out across the house, leaving Bellatrix to have her way with the three muggles.

"Now we are going to play a little game. It's called tell me what I need to know, or suffer, I must inform you I never lose at this game, so Where is Harry Potter?"

She heard all three mumbling trying to answer, however due to her spell they could say anything. She smiled. "So no one wants to talk, well very well you first my dear. Crucio!"

Petunia Dursley wriggled on the floor in agony as she was placed under the torture curse. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out. Bellatrix smiled, before lifting the curse. She then walked back to where she had been standing before.

She then pointed her wand at Dudley. "Imperio! You will now rape your mother in front of your father."

Dudley eyes glazed over as he moved towards his now helpless mother. He was trying to resist but due to him being a muggle in was impossible to throw off the curse. Bellatrix watched the whole scene and grinned. She was about to have a little bit more fun, when one of her group members appeared at the door.

"We can't find him. However we did find a number of his school books in a small room upstairs. The bed looks like it hasn't been slept in for months. We might have another problem though. Simmons and Hopkins have just vanished into thin air. There no where to be seen."

Bellatrix violet eyes flashed. "What do you mean they just vanished? What about my husband and his brother, where are they?"

The young death eater was scared to answer, as they had vanished as well, however his eyes widened as he saw two ghastly skeleton hands appear out of thin air and grab Bellatrix, before vanishing with her. The young death eater was fearing for his life and quickly ran out the house, apparting into the cool night air leaving the Dursley to come to terms with what had just happened.

**Potter Manor Dungeon**

Bellatrix woke up to find herself chained to a wet mouldy wall. She looked around her surrounding and could see several others chained just like her. All of them death eaters. Bellatrix gritted her teeth, how or what had been able to sneak up behind her and take her? However her question was answered by three ghostly shadows appearing out of thin air. Bellatrix went white as a sheet, If it was one thing she feared it was Dementors. She had been a real favourite feast for them while in Azkaban. The very sight of the ghostly beings made her cringe. However it was the cold voice that she heard that really freaked her out.

"Poor, Poor Bella afraid of the big bad Dementor? Well I can assure you by the time I am through with you your be fearing much more then just them."

Bellatrix gasped as a figure she had only seen the back off, appeared before her. The ghastly helm it wore frightened her death. She tried to find a way out of her chains but , discovered that it was no good, as they had been enforced with a magic reduction charm. The more she struggled, the more magic she lost.

"What do you want with me?"

Harry smiled under his helm. "Many things Bella, example I still haven't paid you back for that little curse fire incident outside the Granger's. That was very naughty of you, then again what should i expect from a coward like yourself. You really chose the wrong person to fuck with Bella, and soon you will find out why. Then there is the disturbing news I have heard from your sister about you torturing her and allowing your fellow death eaters to rape her, while you watched smiling. On top of all that you are a member of Tommy boys groupies."

Ballatrix screamed as she felt a pure wave of fear wash over her. All her darkest memories began to flood back into her mind, all the life's she had taken, in the name of her master. She tried to resist but again it was impossible as her memories flashed before her eyes one after another. Finally they stopped, she sank back against the wall shivering in fear at what had just happened. She looked up to see the figure eyes glowing neon green.

"Well that was very enlightening. You don't have one memory of something good. Your evil to the core and like all evil you will be punished. However I think I will do what you have done to so many."

Harry out stretched his arm, before moving his hand as almost as he was peeling something. He heard Bellatrix scream as a piece of her very skin was stripped from her body. Harry smiled .

"Not so much fun, when you're the one suffering is it Bella? Now what part of you should we skin next hmm?"

Bellatrix screamed as another piece of her skin was stripped off. "No more please. I will tell you anything, just please no more."

Harry ignored the pleas and carried on stripping skin of her until her whole arm was nothing but blood and muscle. He heard her pleading with him to stop, he was about to continue when he thought of a memory he had seen. He stopped the skinning much to Bellatrix relief.

"Tell me what was so important about a cup Tommy boy gave to you.?

Bellatrix eyes widened, she couldn't tell him that. Only she had been entrusted with information at what the cup actually was. It was the key to her Master Immortality. She screamed again as she felt more skin being ripped off her.

"Please enough I will tell you. Only if you stop this torture."

Harry stopped the skinning and moved closer to Bella. His neon green eyes illuminated her face.

"Tell me now!"

Bellatrix lower her head. She was about to betray her Lord, but she didn't want to suffer anymore. She considered herself unbreakable, however it seems this figure had shattered that illusion.

"The cup is a soul anchor known as a Horcrux. The master as several each with a piece of his soul stored in them. He entrusted me with the cup as I was his most loyal follower. Anyone who as a Horcrux cannot be killed. Only when all their soul anchors have been destroyed will they become mortal."

Harry grinned. The cheeky little Bastard. No wonder Death was so pissed with Tom. He had been cheating death, by using Horcruxes. He turned back to Bella and moved closer to her. He then slid his mouth piece up

"Thank you Bella you have been most helpful, and now good bye."

Bellatirx tried to scream, but found her voice was muted by the figures helm covering her mouth. She felt her soul sucked out, before the darkness took her.

Harry replaced his mouth piece, then placed his hand into her robe, before withdrawing her emergency port-key. He had decided to give Tom a little present. He touched the old sock to her body and watched her glow blue and vanish from the dungeon. He then turned to all the other soul-less carcasses hanging up. He didn't want to leave them chained up as the bodies would start to decay soon. He turned to a group of his Dementors.

"Remove them immediately. Drop them off in the Ministry. Lets see Fudge try to talk himself out of this one."

**Riddle manor**

Voldemort was pacing back and forth he had been trying to contact Bellatrix, after finding out from one of his spies in the ministry that the Potter brats guardians had been attacked. Voldemort sensed there was something fishy, after all Bellatrix was not one to leave anyone alive, after a raid. He was about to call her again, when a Body dropped out of thin air right in front of him. Voldemort was so shocked that he backed up into his throne and ended up falling into it. However the force of falling back had made the throne tilt backwards, sending him head over heels tumbling to the floor. He growled as he heard his familiar giggle. He approached the body and turned it over. His face turned into one of rage as he discovered it was none other then Bellatrix dead and soul-less. A note pinned to her robe.

"Your Next Tommy Boy!"

**Potter Study**

Harry walked into the study and saw Sirius and Clyde having a stiff drink. He looked around but couldn't see Narcissa anywhere. He was about to ask, when Sirius answered.

"Relax Harry, she in one of the guest room. Mindy is looking after her. Tell me did you make the demented bitch pay for what she had done?"

Harry nodded. "She won't be a problem anymore. After a little bit of torture I gave her the kiss then sent her soul-less carcass back to Tommy boy. However she did provide me with a bit of important information. How much do either of you know bout Horcruxes."

**A/N There is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it, and Please review. As you can see I have cut the whole Hermione thing out. She will be involved soon but as a spy for Harry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I have done something, that i have never done before in this chapter. I ask that you please don't hate me. I have decided that i will continue with this story, but it won't be updated as much as Heir of Pendragon. But it will be updated.  
**

**Potter Study**

Sirius frowned. "What do you want to know about horcruxes for Harry? They are the most evil things a wizard or witch could ever create. To make one you must kill an innocent, normally a virgin or a child. The one creating the horcrux rips their soul In two, they then become immortal. What is it exactly Bella has said to you?

Harry paced towards his desk, before taking a seat in his chair. He then swiveled so that he was facing Clyde and his Godfather.

"She revealed to me that Voldemort as created several. One of these horcruxes was entrusted to her to keep safe. She said it is in the Lestranges vault. So I am assuming now the Lestranges are no more, then everything in their vault would be transferred into the Black vault."

Sirius and Clyde shook their heads. "Well that would explain how he survived all those years ago. He must have had a few already created when he tried to kill you that night. The problem is until we know exactly how many he created then we can't do anything. I would advice you to contact Gringotts, I am sure they will not be pleased to hear such an item has been stored on their land. Not to mention I am sure for a small fee they could help you find the others. After all their curse breakers are always dealing with the foul things."

Harry nodded and he was about to write to Gringotts. "Oh be forget Clyde, I have just asked Daphne to marry me. Hope you don't mind."

Clyde had just taken a sip of his firewhisky when Harry had mentioned that he had proposed to his daughter. He came out of his shocked state.

"That is wonderful news Harry. Iris will be thrilled. She was wondering when you would ask the question, which reminds me. It is our wedding anniversary in few days, and still haven't got Iris anything. So if you excuse me, I think a spot of shopping is in order."

Clyde left the study just leaving Sirius and Harry to talk. "Well Pup you have a Lady Potter, now all you need is a Lady Black, and I have the perfect suggestion."

Harry looked up puzzled. "Oh do tell, cause the way I see it, I can't think of no one, well there is one, reminds me I need to pay her a visit tonight, find out if she betrayed me off her own back, or if it is the old fool waving his silly wand again."

Sirius sat back on the sofa. "So still have feeling for Hermione then. You do surprise me Harry. I have to admit after you both rescued me from the Ministry, I looked at both of you and thought you would be perfect for each other. However now learning that you were dating Daphne in your third year, makes me think those feeling you are having for your best friend were fabricated by the old fool."

Harry sighed. "Yes I have been thinking about that. To be honest I couldn't see myself with Hermione, and there is certainly no way Daphne would get on with her, as they are complete opposites. However if she is under the old fool control, then she needs releasing. Besides I could always do with a pair of eyes within Hogwarts, at this moment in time, I am rather blind of the goings on at the school."

Sirius Nodded. "Ahh sneaky Harry. Have Hermione spy on Dumbledore, like she spied on you. I think some of Daphne Cunning is beginning to rub off onto you. Now back to topic. Why not marry the youngest Greengrass too?"

Harry's head shot up from the letter he was writing. "Story? Are you completely mad Sirius? Do you really think Daphne would want to share me with her sister? Sure I admit she cute, but the whole thing would just seem wrong."

Sirius barked. "Harry the poor girl is head over heels for you. Or did you not notice the way she was smiling as you held her in your lap, or the small kiss she had given you. She wants you Harry, and Personally I think you should approach her about the position. I am sure Daphne and her can sort something out."

Harry sighed. "I will talk to Daphne tonight about it. At present she is upstairs fast asleep in my bed."

Sirius laughed and almost fell off his chair. "Oh Pup, don't tell me you wore the poor girl out. Honestly you are identical to your father. He was the same, your mother never knew but he was just as bad at bed hopping as I was. Between us, we must have seduced half the witches in our year, and several from the years above and below. Of course he never told your mother. She would have had a fit if she had found out. Several times the girls missed their classes because me and James had given them a good seeing too."

Harry sighed. "I am surprised you didn't have any accidental Heir's Sirius. Your still a legend amongst some of the boys at Hogwarts. Maybe had you had an heir then I wouldn't be stuck with being head of two lines. Anyway I have to get back to this letter as I want those foul thing found as quickly as possible."

Sirius raised his hand in surrender. "Say no more Harry. I have to go check on Cissy anyway. See you later Pup."

Harry watched Sirius walk out of the study and close the door behind him. He looked at his watch, he had four hours before the curfew at Hogwarts. He turned back to the letter and began to write.

**Few Hours Later Gringotts.**

The director was looking at letter Lord Potter-Black, had sent him. He was disgusted at what some wizards would do, to stay immortal. Voldemort had created Horcruxes. Of course the director was no stranger to Horcruxes. His curse breakers dealt with them on a daily basis, but for the same wizard to create several was unheard of. What infuriated the director more, was that the young Lord was convinced that they would find one within their very own vaults. One belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. With Bellatrix now gone and the rest of the Lestranges line wiped out. There wealth would be handed back to the Black family, and everything in the Lestranges vault would be transferred there. The director had already sent one of his lower rank goblins to retrieve it. He also had been asked by the young Lord to find the rest. He was shocked at what the young Lord was offering. 2,000,000 galleons.

"We found it director, Within the Black vault. Just as the young Lord said it would be"

The director was furious, how dare a witch/wizard hide such a tainted object within their very walls.

"Mr Weasley. Remove this object from my sight. I want you to Remove the soul fragment immediately. However do not destroy it, as we will need to use it to track down the others that the Dark Lord as created. I will write a reply telling the young Lord that we will help in finding the rest."

Bill nodded and levitated the cup out of the director office. He made is way down to the lowest point of the bank, so that he could dispel the soul fragment, without fear of it affecting the rest of the figures working within the bank.

**Hogwarts Girls Dorm**

Hermione Granger, had just come back from her prefect patrol. She tip-toed into the her dorm, so not wake her fellow students. She was about to get changed for bed, when she noticed a curtains suddenly closed on there own. She tried to scream, but found her voice silenced, even her movement had been silenced. She turned and her eyes widened as a figure shimmered out of the Darkness right in front of her.

"Hello Hermione. Long time no see?"

Hermione eyes widened as she came to face to face with her best friends. A friend she had not seen for nearly seven months, she tried to speak, but found her voice silenced still. She watched Harry walk up to her and take her head in his hands. In normal circumstances she would have started kicking and trying to hit him, for just touching her, however she found herself in almost some sort of trance and allowed Harry to hold her.

"Hermione this won't hurt a bit. I promise."

Hermione wondered what Harry was doing when her eyes widened as memories of her time at Hogwarts began to flash before her very eyes. She saw herself Petrified in the hospital wing and Dumbledore waving his wand over her. She saw another memory of herself reporting to Dumbledore about a number of events involving Harry. Finally the memories stopped and she fell back onto her bed, holding her head. She looked up to see Harry pacing back and forth, his neon green eyes flashing.

"The fucking old bastard! I knew you wasn't betraying me off your own back." He turned to Hermione and held out his hand. "Do you trust me Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry. She could see the anger behind his eyes, and what was he talking about her betraying him? Had Dumbledore put a spell on her to betray Harry? Judging from the memories she had seen, that is exactly what he had done. Hermione offered her hand. She then felt herself pulled into his embrace. She blushed at being this close to Harry. However her eyes widened as they both vanished from her dorm, right out side the tapestry hanging up on the seventh floor. She watched Harry pace back and forth, the third time she saw the door appear. Once they were inside Harry waved his hand and she found herself being able to talk again.

"Harry Just what the hell you think you were doing just appearing in my dorm like that? More importantly, where the hell have you been? And what is with the fancy dress costume?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't take the risk of revealing anything. Especially with her still under the old fools control. He looked to the table and smiled. It seems the Room of Requirements had provided everything. On the desk were several vials of potion.

"Hermione before I tell you anything, I need you to drink these please."

Hermione looked at the vials, and then turned to the door. "No way Harry, you can't just expect me to drink potion vials that I have no clue about. Besides I had enough of this and I am going straight to Dumbledore."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Like hell you are."

He immediately fired the body binding hex, which caused her to fall face first on the floor frozen. He grabbed the vials and forced her mouth open. "I am sorry Hermione. But you don't have a choice."

He then forced each vial down her throat, one after the other. He suddenly saw her eyes close. He knew the potions were beginning to work. Carefully he unbounded her, then carried her to a small bed that appeared in the corner. He placed her in the covers and sat by her beside. Waiting for the time when she would awaken so that he could tell her everything.

A few hours later he watched her stir and open her eyes. He noticed the shocked expression on her face. He watched her pull the quilt cover over her body. He smiled.

"Relax Hermione, your still fully clothed. Do you remember anything about a few hours ago?"

Hermione shook her head. "I recall you just appearing in my dorm, and then dragging me off to the room of requirements. You then forced several vials of potion down my neck."

Harry nodded. "Those potion vials were needed to break the charms and effects of other potions that had been given to you by Albus Dumbledore. If everything has gone to plan then you should be free of all the effects. Tell me do you feel as if you want to report to Dumbledore?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. In fact I feel a lot better then I have in a few years. What did he do to me Harry? I have memories that seem dis jointed as if they have been messed with, so that I don't see the full picture."

Harry nodded. "What I discovered from looking at your memories is the old fool placed you under his control when you were petrified in your second year. Since then you have been spying for him,and telling him every little detail about what as been happening to us. I also noticed another memory that infuriates me. Hermione, what are your feeling to Ron?"

Hermione wondered where this question had come from. "Its weird, sometimes I can't stand him, other times I find myself falling for him."

Harry nodded. "I thought so. Dumbledore as been feeding you a very weak love potion, one that would not be discovered straight way. This as been keyed to Ronald. You see I learnt that I was suppose to Marry Ginny Weasley. We were both pawns in his little game Hermione. You would have become another Molly Weasley, pumping out kids whenever Ron wanted one, and trust me he wanted a lot. I would have died facing Voldemort due to the lack of training and everything would then be passed on to Ginny, however she being under her majority meant that my estate then would have been split between the Weasley and Dumbledore himself."

Harry pulled out a broken watch. And handed it to Hermione. "I want you to do me a favour and stay here to keep your hears close to the ground, i have no idea what the old fool is up to within these walls Hermione and need your help. however if you feel your in any danger, then I want you to use this port-key straight away. Just grab it and say Potter Manor, it will port-key straight to me. Also you asked me about my fancy dress costume. Well meet the true Dementor King. I am he who as been scaring the Ministry, and taking down Tommy boys goons. I have also bought you these."

Hermione eyes widened. "Your are the one who saved my parents?"

Harry removed two thumb sized books from his pocket before enlarging them, before he could give them to her, he found himself pushed onto the floor with a very emotional Hermione sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Harry, thank you. My parents mean the world to me. I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to them."

Harry laid there nervously, he wanted to comfort his best friend, but there was now the doubt in mind that it wouldn't be fair to the girl he was going to marry. He kept his arms by his side, and just laid there allowing Hermione to let it all out. Soon he felt her get off him, and sit back on the bed. Harry stood up

"These books will help you learn how to defend your mind. There are two professor who can read our thoughts instantly. As you have likely guessed. Dumbledore is one of them, the other is Professor Snape."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry you can't possible think that Professor Dumbledore would read our thoughts. It's against the rules. Also i am not sure if i believe you with all the other stuff either. It just doesn't seem right that a figure of authority and a respected member of the wizarding world would do all this. Do you have any prove of all these allegations?"

Harry sighed. She had to joking right, after all the memory she had seen, she was still willing to trust the old fossil.

"I like you Hermione, but you are so frustrating sometimes. You have to learn that not all rules are set in stone, some can be bent others broken. Dumbledore feeds on people like you, who never questions his motives, who would follow him around everywhere, doing exactly as he says. We cannot be his pawns anymore Hermione. Think about your future. Do you really want to end up being a house wife all your life pumping out kids one after another? Cause that is what Dumbledore wants for you. All those years studying Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, not to mention all the other classes you take, would be wasted, and as for Snape, ever wondered how he knows what to say to make each of us angry? He reads our thoughts Hermione. He plays on our fears and insecurities. "

Hermione bit her bottom lip in deep thought. She knew Harry would never lie to her, but the thought of going against a figure of authority really made her uncomfortable."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know Harry. I don't think I could spy on Professor Dumbledore. It just doesn't seem right."

Harry shook his head. "Then there is nothing more I can do for you Hermione. If you want to carry on believing the garbage the old fool spews then that is your problem. I have tried to help you, but I can see I am wasting my time. You had better give me back the port-key, as it clear your be back under his thumb soon, and I can't risk any liabilities. I am really disappointed in you Hermione. I actually thought you would trust your best friend over the professor of this school. I see I was wrong. Well good luck, Oh one more think.

"Obliviate!"

**A/N: So you all know now that Hermione will not be part of Harry's plans. Who she is going to paired too i have no idea, it might be the red prick, but we will just have to see where it goes. Next chapter will see Harry confront Astoria.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay but i have recently moved house so i have been trying to get everything unpacked. However i am happy to say that me and my son have settled in and i am now getting back to updating my stories. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Potter Manor**

Harry returned back to Potter Manor upset. He stormed towards his study, as his magic rolled off him in waves. Every Corridor he walked down, ended up looking as if a tornado had just been through it. He reached his study before opening the door and throwing his helm onto the sofa. He went right up to the wall and punched it. He was furious with Hermione, after all they had been through she had decided to accept Dumbledore's lies then his honesty. Harry always knew Hermione respect for authority figures was going to be her downfall, and so it was proofing with Dumbledore. He could not believe what the old fool had done to her, and yet she was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Harry hated that he knew that Hermione was going to end up with Ron, and no doubt become another Molly. There was no way Ron would have her working and showing him up. No doubt he would get the lowest paid job around and just try to wing it, leaving Hermione to slave over a hot stove, looking after his group of red headed spawn. The mere thought of children looking like Ron, running around made Harry shiver, however he had no clue how to rescue her from the future Dumbledore was planning for her. No doubt she would be fed the potion again, and everything would go back to square one. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his study door. Harry sighed, he really did not want to talk to anyone, as he was lightly to totally lose it.

"Come in!"

Harry looked to see Sirius head peeking around the door. "How did it go pup?"

Harry took a seat at his desk, and invited Sirius in, who sat in the sofa opposite him. Harry shook his head and looked down.

"It's no good Sirius, the Hermione I knew is long gone. Even with her seeing the evidence with her own eyes, she still trusts Dumbledore. It sickened me Sirius to see what the old goat had done to her. He had taken advantage of her while she was petrified in the hospital wing, so that she could spy for him, on me. He then had the balls to start feeding her love potion, keyed to the red headed prick."

Sirius stood up and approached his Godson, he wrapped him in a hug and felt the dampness on his shoulder where Harry was clearly crying. He stroked Harry's back. After everything Harry had become, he was still a teenager and he needed to remember that.

"That's it pup let it all out. There is no shame in crying, everyone does it."

Harry wrapped his arm further around Sirius, and carried on crying. He could not believe it was about to lose his first real friend thanks to the interference of the old goat. Sirius was right though, these last few months had been a roller coaster of emotions, and he needed to let loose. It was one of Harry greatest weaknesses, he always kept things bottled up and normally would end up exploding at however he was talking too. He was just happy that his Godfather was still standing by him, when he could have been so easily seduced by Dumbledore's power. He lifted his head of Sirius's shoulder.

"Thanks Sirius, I needed that."

Sirius nodded. "I'm glad pup, I was getting worried that you were not human any more. Going through emotions is part of growing up, next time though, don't allow them to build up, as you will only end up hurting those your closes too. Which reminds me, I saw Astoria few minutes ago. I think she was heading towards the library."

Harry nodded and got up and walked to the door. Before he walked out he turned and smiled. "Thanks Sirius, for supporting me in this."

Sirius waved the gratitude off. "Harry you have nothing to thank me for. It's my job, and I am just glad that I can finally fill my role as your godfather. Now I believe a future Lady Black is waiting."

Harry grinned then closed the doors behind himself. He immediately made his way to the library. However before he could get close to the door, he was confronted with two of his minions.

"My Liege, the Dark Lord is furious with what you did to his best general, and has sworn revenge. He is preparing an attack on the Ministry. Of the little I heard, there is an item there that he wants."

Harry sighed. "Thank you for the update. Keep up the good work."

Both dementors bowed before fading from sight. Harry wondered just what old snake face was up to now. However now was not the time to think of such things as he had a certain young Blonde to think about. Harry opened the door to see Astoria sitting on one of the sofa's reading. He noticed she looked up from her book and quickly stood up and bowed.

Harry raised an eyebrow, it was then that he remembered Lady Greengrass classes. As he was the lord of the house and the Greengrass family were consider vassals, then they had to show him respect whenever he walked into a room.

"Tori. Please stand. You don't need to bow to me. You mind if I have a seat as I need to talk to you about something really important."

Astoria titled her head to side, she was wondering what Harry would want to talk tom her about, that was so important. She sat back down and moved up so that Harry could take a seat next to her. She noticed his hesitation at first, but then smiled as he sat down next to her.

Harry looked at Astoria. It was amazing how much she and her sister were alike. Had they been the same age, then Harry would swear they would be identical twins. Harry took a deep breath, before beginning to speak.

"Tori, I want you to be honest with me. This is very important. Do you fancy me?"

Astoria eyes widened as a light red tint began to show on her face. She tried to hide her face behind the strands of her long blonde hair, hoping that her secret crush would not have noticed. However she realised all her attempts to hide her embarrassment were in vain when she saw Harry smile.

"Going by your reaction, I would say you do fancy me, and have done for some time. Tell me what were your feeling when you discovered that me and Daphne had previously courted at Hogwarts?"

Astoria looked down, again trying to avoid Harry's gaze. "Truthfully, I felt jealous. Jealous that Daphne was going to have you all to herself. It wasn't fair, before her memory was unblocked, she didn't care about you, all it was with her was Blaize this and Blaize that. However I have always had a soft spot for you, even in my sorting the hat asked me if I wanted to be in Gryffindor so I could get to know you, however before I was about to answer, the hat suddenly shouted Slytherin."

Astoria noticed Harry's eyes flash green. She wondered what she had said that would make his eyes glow like that. She then fell back into the sofa as he stood up and brandished his wand before firing an over powering blasting hex, right at one of the bookcases.

"That Interfering, old bastard! Is there no limit to his manipulation?"

Astoria was wondering who Harry was talking about. It then dawned on her that he was talking about professor Dumbledore, and obviously he had made the hat choose Slytherin, as he was aware of her feeling for Harry. She looked to see Harry looking at her with sadness and knew she was right on the money with her thoughts.

"He told the hat where to put me, didn't he? That is why I ended up in Slytherin."

Harry sighed before nodding. "It is most likely. After all his plan was to keep all females away from me, as he was planning to marry me off to Ginny Weasley, so had he seen the slightest hint of feeling for me in your mind, then he would make sure you were placed far away from me. Slytherin was the obvious choice as I had been brainwashed in believing all Slytherin were evil."

Astoria own sapphire eyes began to glow. She also withdrew her wand and was about to fire off a spell, before she felt her wand fly out of her hand into Harry's.

"Sorry Tori, your still under age and the last think I need right now is the Ministry sending you an owl regarding you breaking the law. Trust me it never worked out for me."

Harry shivered as he remember the cold damp conditions of his cell in Azkaban. He didn't want anyone going through what he had, especially not his potential Lady Black. He looked to see that she was slowly calming down, as her sapphire eyes lost their glow. He then sat back down next to her.

"Now where were we. So you have had feeling for me all this time, and you were hoping to act on those feeling if Daphne's attitude had stayed the same, as before her mind was unblocked?"

Astoria nodded. "Daphne has always had to get everything, ever since we were younger, I have always had to stand in her shadow. With you I thought I could get one up on her, however it seems she even managed to beat me on that."

Harry wrapped his arms around and Astoria and pulled her into an embrace. He noticed she tensed up at first, but then relaxed into it. He kissed the top of her head gently, which also seemed to get a reaction at of the Blonde, now wrapped in his arms.

"Astoria listen to me. As you know I have already asked Daphne to be my Lady Potter, however I am also head of the Black family, and need a separate wife for that line."

Astoria eyes widened, was this some prank set up between him and Daphne, or was he really considering offering her the place as Lady Black. She prayed to the higher powers that be, that he wasn't joking and that this wasn't all a dream.

"I would be most honoured if you would take up the positing as Lady Black. I have discussed it with Daphne, and she as told me that she would find it easier to get along with you then any other girl she knew. She also mentioned your little get together now and again."

Harry watched Astoria eyes widened again, as she turned her face avoiding Harry's. However she felt her face gently cupped and turned towards him. She watched as his lips drifted to her before kissing her. Astoria eyes watered at finally being happy. She was kissing her secret crush and soon to be Husband. She kissed him back with just as much force, and found them both laying down on the sofa kissing each other like mad. God she had wanted this for so long, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to wait long to live out her favourite dream of them both making love together. She whimpered as Harry pulled back, and looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't know how far you want to take a new relationship Tori, but we will go at your pace. There is no rush for us to do anything. I will send a letter to Gringotts tomorrow requesting the Lady Black signet ring to be sent to me. That way it will be official then. I have already asked your father for permission and he is more then happy for me to marry both his daughters. Now the only questions is can you and your sister avoid fighting over me."

**Gringotts.**

The director looked down at the letter sent to him by Lord Black. It seems the young Lord was wasting no time in securing his respective lines, and have already found his future Lady Black and Lady Potter. The director attached the small ring box to a specially designed port key, now keyed into Potter Manor. He watched the item vanish then looked to the door to see one of his Goblins walking in, out of breath.

"Sir we have found one. However it is being heavily guarded by wards that we are unable to break. It is being kept in old shack a few miles from Riddle manor. Several of our Goblins have already lost their life's trying to bring down the wards. However each time we try were attacked by spectral snakes."

The director nodded. "It seems that these wards can only be brought down by someone who can speak the language of the serpent. I only know two who can use the gift. One is the Dark Lord and the other is the Potter-Black heir. If we are to bring down these wards and destroy the cursed object, then we my have to bring him in on action. I will send a letter immediately, in the mean time, I want every Goblin away from the shack and to continue searching for the other items. Remember unless all of them are destroyed, the Dark Lord will continue to survive, making it impossible to kill him."

The small Goblin nodded, and walked back out of the office.

The director laid back I his chair, before summoning a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to the young Lord, asking for his assistance in this matter."

**Potter Manor**

Daphne frowned as she watched Harry place the Black ring on Astoria fingers. True she had agreed to it, however that still did not stop the feeling of being jealous. After all she had hoped to have Harry all to herself, however now that he had taken the mantle of Lord Black, then that would not be possible. She looked on the face of her sister and saw both her and Harry share a gentle kiss. She turned away from the pair. She had some serious thinking to do. She knew she would have to overcome her jealously, but also knew it would take time.

Astoria looked down at the black onyx ring on her finger. She still could not believe that she was going to become Lady Black. Finally her dreams would become reality. She had noticed the look on her sister face, and knew she wasn't happy about the arrangement. This made Astoria smile even more as it seems she was finally going to be able to get one up on her sister. She knew what her sister was like with competition, after all they had competed with each other all their life's, even if it was simple thing of who could eat there dinner the fastest, or who could swim the quickest. Now the competition was more serious as now it came down who could give Harry the most pleasure in the bedroom department. The claws would be out and Astoria was determined to come out on top for once.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plenty of drama to come between the two siblings.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Apologies for delay with chapters, Son got chicken pox so been trying to see to him over the last three or four days. here is a small chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Potter Manor Master Bedroom  
**

Harry sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He was now regretting asking both Sisters to marry him. His master bedroom had now turned into a war zone. Ever since he had announced that he was going to make Astoria his lady Black, there had been trouble between the two of them. He sighed and just watched as both girls started world war three in his own home. It had gotten so bad between them that they had scared off the Dementors from their space in the manor. Clyde and Iris had tried to help but that was doing no good. Harry listened as his two future brides continued to argue.

"Look Tory. This is Harry's and my room. You can't just start moving all your stuff in here. Besides me and Harry like our private time at bedtime. You're still too young to take part in anything sexual with Harry. So please take all your stuff back to your own room." She said this by slinging half of Astoria clothes into the hallway.

Astoria growled in anger. "You would like that wouldn't you? To have Harry all to yourself. Daphne always as to get everything, well news flash sis. We are both betrothed to Harry and we should both be sleeping in his room. Besides his bed is big enough for a least four people, plenty of room. Secondly you don't decide when i'm ready to sleep with Harry, I do."

Astoria pushed past Daphne who was frowning at her little sister. Everything was just perfect just her and Harry, now her sister would be sharing him. Daphne felt like going down to the drawing room and castrating Sirius, this was all his fault. He had to give the title of Lord Black to Harry. The only good think Daphne thought was it wasn't that Granger girl he use to hang around with. Even from afar she could notice the signs. Still she trusted Harry and knew he would never cheat on her, however now though she had to deal with her annoying little sister taking up the role of Lady Black

"Harry please talk some sense into her? Tell her she is too young to sleep with you."

Harry was dreading this, he had been hoping to stay out of the argument, however it seems Daphne had dragged him into a no win situation. If he agreed with Daphne, then Astoria would get angry. If he disagreed then Daphne would get angry. Both girls had a temper, and Harry didn't want to see either of them.

"I'm Going to find Sirius."

Both girls just stood there open mouthed as Harry legged it out of the master bedroom and down the hall. He almost bumped into Clyde as he was running. He noticed the Clyde smiling.

"Started again have they? There always fighting over something, i'm guessing you running from your own room then the girls had tried to drag you on one of their sides."

Harry nodded. "My room is a war zone at the moment, the floor is littered with dresses and god knows what else. Astoria wants to move in with me and Daphne, however Daphne worried that she might interrupt our, well you know."

Clyde put held his hand up in surrender. "Say no more Harry. As long as she Happy, then i'm happy. Like I said before I could not have asked for a better son in law."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, right now where is that old dog. This is his fault after all."

Clyde grinned. "I believe I saw him last running around in the grounds as his grim. Sometime I think the dog takes over the man. Well see you at dinner Harry."

Harry nodded, then walked down the stairs and out into the grounds of the manor. He spotted Sirius running around after a flock of birds. Harry shook his head. Honestly maybe Clyde was right. Maybe the dog was taking over the man. He stormed across the grass and noticed Sirius stopped chasing the birds and bounded over towards him, he then sat down on his hind legs, looking at him.

"Enough with the Games Sirius. I want to talk to you."

Sirius titled his head to the side as if to look confused. He then began to shift back into his human form. He noticed the fire in his Godson eyes and knew he was in serious trouble.

"What have I done this time?"

Harry crossed his arm against his chest. "Thanks to you making me Lord Black, I now have a battle zone for a manor. Daphne and Astoria are ready to hex each other to oblivion. I can't intervene as I risked upsetting at least one or in the worse case both. Why couldn't you have given it to someone else?"

"Sirius sighed. "I told you Harry. You and Draco were the only heirs. Had you not killed Draco then he by law would have become Lord Black as he has Black blood in him. You were the only one left who could have taken it."

Harry looked down. For the first time since he had sucked Draco soul out he was regretting killing the blonde ferret. Still had he not then he most likely would have succeeded in what he had been planning for Daphne and Astoria, again he found himself in a no win situation. Harry wondered if his life would ever be normal.

**Riddle manor**

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair surveying four of his followers. He had sent them on envoy missions all across Europe in search of those wishing to join his army. He could see the fear in several of their faces. He tapped the tip of his wand on the arm rest, while Nagini coiled around the legs of his throne, hissing at those who dare stood in front of her master.

"Report Greening, did you find the Vampire clan?"

Greening bowed in front of his master, he had found the clan, but things had not gone well with negotiations.

"Mi Lord we found several, however they are very adamant about not wanting to be involved with the war. As they have there own war going on with the werewolves."

Voldemort eyes flashed, as he tapped his wand. "Kneel Greening."

Greening gulped before kneeling in front of his master. He watched the wand arm raise and knew what was coming next. Suddenly he was engulfed by the sickly green light and knew no more.

Voldemort watched the Body topple over, he then turned to the other three followers in front of him."I trust you all have better news?" Voldemort growled. "Well!"

One of the group stepped forward. "Mi Lord we have found a small colony of Orcs who are willing to fight for you, we have also had word from the chief of the giants and they too will support you. We only have small amount of werewolves as they are also refusing to join you due to their own war. "

Voldemort tapped his wand again. "Giants were good. So were Orcs. He needed an army that was bloody thirsty, and they would fit the bill quite nicely.

"You have done well Jennings, now leave me."

Jennings nodded. "He knew he would not be seeing the other two again, as just as he closed the door he saw two green flashes through the crack and heard the sound of two bodies falling, he then shivered as he heard his master hiss, it seems Nagini was in for a feast tonight.

**Hogwarts**

Albus was looking out of his window across the grounds. Everything had been rather quite in his search for Harry, even with his contacts at the Ministry he could not find out where the blasted boy was hiding. Two letters sat on his desk both stamped by Gringotts with return to sender. It seems all the brats post was being passed through Goblin hands before it reached Harry. And any letter with charms or other curses were being sent back. Dumbledore growled. How had the brat got the Goblins on his side? For centuries wizards have been trying to form an alliance between themselves and the Goblins, all to no avail.

As headmaster he had been alerted to the Dementor King presences when he had appeared in front of Miss Granger and was about to intervene when both suddenly vanished. Dumbledore had a funny feeling where they had gone, but it was no good trying to find them, as the room would not operate while it was occupied. When he had noticed Miss Granger returning to her dorm, he had immediately intercepted her and had taken a look into her mind, to see if he could find any clue just to who this Dementor King was, he was frustrated to find out that she had been obliviated of everything. Seeing how she was no use to him anymore, he had allowed her to leave and return back to her dorm. He Suddenly turned to see his fireplace glow green. He saw the face of one of his order members.

"Ah Kingley how is everything?"

Kingley Shacklebolt had been placed as head of the DMLE after Amelia had been killed. He had not been expecting the position, but knew that Dumbledore must have had a hand in his promotion. Now he was using all the resources into helping the order. As far as he was aware Dumbledore was the pillar of light and that he would be helping him bring down Voldemort.

"Reports indicate that Voldemort as made contacts with the giants and a clan of Orcs. We have also discovered that he has tried to get the vampires on his side, however they have declined joining forces due to there own war. The good news is the werewolves are also standing firm on not getting involved, we believe only Grayback's pack is in his army at the moment. As for raids , it seems he has been very quite on that front as we have had no alerts."

Dumbledore frowned. His puppet was doing very well, however he was a little upset that the Vampires would not join, after all being soul-less creatures, they would have been the perfect counter for the Dementor Kings army.

"You have done well Kingley, and what about the item being guarded in the lower floors?"

Kingly nodded. "So far no one as decided to make an attempt on it, however we feel it is only a matter of time before he does make a move. His most loyal followers have already been freed from Azkaban even if half of them are dead due to this anti-vigilant called the Dementor King, we calculate his army would run over the Ministry in a heartbeat."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Kingley keep me posted."

Kingley nodded, before vanishing from the flames. Once he was gone Dumbledore returned back to his desk, and began to draw up another plan on how to draw Harry out from hiding.

**Potter Manor**

Harry was still talking to Sirius when they were Disturbed by Narcissa coming in. The time at the manor had been good for the ex Mrs Malfoy, and all her wounds and scars were nearly healed. As Harry's assistant she was in charge making sure all bills were paid and all other stuff was done on the administration side of things. She had received a letter from the Ministry informing him that a Wizengamot meeting was due to take place in two days.

"Pardon the interruption Mi Lord, but this as arrived for you. It's a summons from the Ministry. As you have taken up the mantle of Lord Potter-Black , you will need to inform the rest of the Wizengamot of who will be sitting in your seat until you reach 17."

Harry turned to Narcissa. "Thank you Miss Black, Sirius as already volunteered to hold onto the black seat. As you are well informed when it comes to the Political arena, would you be willing to stand in as the Potter Proxy?"

Narcissa eyes widened. "There is no need to call me by my title Mi Lord, Cissy is just fine, and to answer your question, I would be pleased to accept the position of proxy for House Potter."

Harry nodded. "Very well then, how is everything else running?"

Narcissa pulled a letter from her robe and handed to Harry. She watched her head of house frown at the letter. It was stamped by Gringotts, however it also had the director seal on it, meaning it was very important.

Harry opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black_

_One of the items on the list you sent us as been discovered. However our curse breaker are having trouble accessing the item as it is guarded by Parseltongue wards. You and the Dark Lord are the only one who speak the language of the snake. We request your assistants with this matter as soon as possible._

_Within this letter is a port-key that will bring you straight to my office. Also you should be aware that since all your post as been coming through us, several items have arrived by Lord Dumbleore, these items were found to contain various spells and hexes and have been returned back to him. We take care of our most prestige Clients, and you being head of both Potter and Black makes you the most prestige of them all._

_May your sword kill you enemies swiftly._

_Director._

Harry closed the letter and removed the small coin from the envelope. He turned to Sirius. "Tell the girls I will be back soon. The Goblins need help destroying one of snake faces Horcruxes." He watched Sirius nod, he then concentrated before engulfing himself in the shadow and reappeared dressed from head to toe in his armour. He then touched the coin with his glove hand and vanished."

**Gringotts**

The Director was looking out across the alley when he heard someone appear behind him. He knew someone was there as there had been a loud thump.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lord Potter-Black..."

The Director eyes widened as he turned to come face to face with Harry dressed in all his armour. Only his neon green eyes where glowing through the eye sockets.

"Well i must say Lord Potter-Black, you don't disappoint when you make an entry. No wonder you are well aware of what is going on with the Dark Lord, you're the one that's be giving him a headache over the last month."

Harry nodded. "Indeed Director. Nothing would make me feel better then to destroy him once and for all. I can then turn my sights on Dark Lord number two then. Now you said you were having some problem with some wards."

The Director nodded. "Yes, using the soul fragment we detached from the cup, we were able to trace the soul signature. My curse breaker have informed me that the item is being held in an old shack near the Riddle family home. However no one can get near it as the wards were made in parseltongue."

Harry lowered his head i deep thought. The location made perfect sense, after all Voldemort was Tom Riddle, however the problem was going to be bringing down the wards. Harry wasn't sure if he could break them, after all they were created by Perseltongue magic, meaning he would have to use the counter spell, but say it in Parseltongue.

"Director i may be able to use the language, however i have no clue to the spell he as used, and would need to use the counter spell, but i would need to speak it in Parseltongue. Which i do nor know how to do. When i have used it i the pass it has just come to me, there is no guarantee that it will happen this time."

The director nodded in agreement. "We thought that my be the case, so we researched it and found the spell used. It was hidden in Salazar Slytherin vault. A whole book of Parseltongue magic. We have identified the spell and now just needs some one to read it."

The director then handed Harry a small leather bound book, he opened it to see various spells, it was then that he suddenly realised that he could read the book plain as day. he looked up to see the Director smiling.

"Yes Mi Lord, those who can speak the language can also read it."

Harry nodded again. "Ok Then lets go and Destroy another one of Tommy Boys toys."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Apology for the delay, but this chapter just would not come together. Hope you enjoy it anyway.  
**

**Graveyard**

Harry and the group of Goblins apparated right into a graveyard. Harry gulped as he saw the strange winged statue that he had been hold by in his fourth year. He had no idea that the shack would so close to the same Graveyard, that Voldemort had used his blood to rise again. He followed the Goblins closely as they walked out of the graveyard and came to stand in front of an old wooden shack. Harry could sense the magic all around it, and it wasn't good magic either. He noticed one of the Goblins turned to him.

"Lord Potter-Black, we have removed all the other wards except the Parseltongue ones. If you could be so kindly to speak the counter spell it would be much appreciated."

Harry stepped forward. A he did he could here faint hissing. As he walked further forward the hissing began to get louder, until suddenly a spectral snake reared it's head back in front of Harry ready to strike.

Harry held his hand forward. He closed his eye and began to hiss. He watched the spectral snake sway from side to side, once he had finished hissing the snake vanished and Harry felt one of the wards shatter before him. He sighed

"One down."

He advanced forward again, however instead of just one spectral snake appearing Harry found himself surrounded by hundreds all of them getting ready to strike him. He again closed his eyes in concentration before hissing.

The Snakes immediately parted on either side of him, and soon vanished one by one. Harry again felt the wards shatter. He could see the old wooden door now, only a few feet away from him. He suddenly paused in his tracks as he heard the sound of coils coming towards him. Harry turned around and it was a good think he did, as reflecting from one of the puddles by his feet were two huge yellow eyes. Harry immediately turned towards the spectral Basilisk he was lucky that he was wearing his helm as the snakes stare didn't seem to be having any effect on him. Harry smiled Tom was very clever it seems this Snake was a spectral image of the Basilisk he had fought in the chamber and no amount of hissing would do him any good as it only took orders from the heir of Slytherin. Harry closed his eyes, if hissing wouldn't work, then maybe force would. He concentrated all his magic into his gauntlet. Suddenly a huge wave of magic expelled from his glove hands. He heard the snake hiss as it slowly dissolved into thin air. Harry could sense the final barrier was down. He placed his hand on the wooden door handle and watched as it swung open. He suddenly felt drawn towards a loose floor panel in the centre of the shack. He looked behind him and saw a few of the Goblins and curse breakers had followed him in. He knelt down and pulled the floor board up. Underneath was a hole with a small box at the bottom of it. Harry was just about to reach in to grab the box, when he felt time stop. He looked up to see death looking at him.

"Don't touch the box Harry! Its cursed. The feeling you felt were strong compulsion charms created for the person to remove the box and be affected by its curse."

Harry watched death out stretch his hands and looked to see the box rise up out of the ground. He then opened it in front of Harry revealing a ring, and set in it was a shiny square stone.

"Tell me Harry. Have you ever heard of the Hollows?"

Harry shook his head and carried on watching as death removed the ring from the box. He then noticed the ring separate, he watched as death crushed the ring in his hands, Harry covered his ears as an ear pitching scream could be heard.

"Tom will suffer dearly for this. Using an ordinary object is one thing, but using one of my Hollows is another."

Harry didn't want to disturb death, as clearly the divine entity was furious, however he couldn't help but wonder what death had just mentioned.

"Forgive Milord, but you mentioned Hollows?"

Death turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry, got distracted a little, yes the Hollows. A long time ago three brothers came to a huge river. There was no bridge or stepping stones to cross it. The current was too strong for them to swim, and if they did then they would have drowned. I was expecting three drowned souls when I noticed one of the brothers created a bridge out of thin air using a stick. Now one of the things I hate the most is being cheated, so I decided to teach all three of them a lesson. I appeared before them and pretended to be impressed by their magic. I granted them each one wish. The first brother wanted to be the most powerful wizard in the world, so I carved him a wand from an elder tree nearby. This wand was unmatched by any other. The second Brother wished for the ability to bring back the dead. So I gave him this."

Death held up the small stone. "This Harry is the resurrection stone. It has the power to summon spirits from the dead. The second brother wished to use it to bring back his beloved who had been taken away from him, however as you will find out soon, some things are best left alone. Now the third brother saw right through my charade and decided to ask for the one item to hide himself from me. He asked for a cloak invisibility. "

Harry eyes widened. He watched death smile. "I see you have made the connection. Yes Harry the cloak you now have is the third hollow. Eventually I was able to claim the first two brothers souls, as one was murdered for his wand, while the other committed suicide, after he went mad from using the stone. However the third brother stayed under his cloak until one day he surrendered to me willingly. He then passed the cloak onto his own son, which eventually passed down the Potter line to you."

Harry watched death place the stone in the palm of his hand. "What of the wand, where is that?"

Death turned to Harry. "The wand is already yours Harry. You now hold the three hollows. At present the wand is with Dumbledore, however the day you disarmed him, was the day that the wand chose you as its new master. Who ever uses the wand will find their spell backfire on themselves as the elder wand will not harm its true master."

Harry paused in thought. "So if I have the three Hollows, what happens?"

Death looked at Harry. "You become master of death Harry. As long as the three Hollows are in your possession you can't be killed. Of course you could surrender all three back to me, but that is your choice. Now when time unfreeze, pretend that you have just destroyed the Horcrux, with your power that shouldn't be too unbelievable. You have done well Harry. Only a few more remain, Due to ancient law I can't tell you what the item is, however I can tell you that you will find the item at Hogwarts in the room of lost things. Well good Luck Harry."

Harry watched death shimmer away, he then noticed time began to unfreeze. He turned to see the goblin curse breakers who had followed him, look at him.

"Its ok, I have destroyed the Horcrux. Thank your director for informing me, and tell him, if he needs my help in the future then just send me a message. Well good bye."

With those last words Harry shimmered away back to Potter Manor, however as soon as he appeared he had to duck as a spell whizzed past his head. Harry noticed Clyde and Iris were hiding behind the sofa with Sirius. Harry turned to see both Daphne and Astoria had there wands drawn. He could tell that they had been firing spells at each other as both wand tips were still glowing from their last spells. Harry gritted his teeth,

"Enough! Both of you stop this right now. I will not have my family home turned into a battle ground. In fact you can both sleep in your own rooms tonight, cause until you too can start getting on then I don't want either of you in my room is that clear?"

Daphne was rather taken back with Harry shouting and immediately lowered her wand before nodding. She then walked out of the room towards the stairs.

Harry guessed that she was going to their room to get a few things. Harry hated shouting at the girls but right now he didn't need all this trouble. He turned to see Astoria creeping away as well. He then noticed the three adults appear from behind the sofa. Harry shook his head.

"Honestly. Three adults and you couldn't stop them from trying to kill each other. I would have expected better from you Sirius, seeing as your duelling abilities are almost legendary at Hogwarts. Anyway I need to see Clyde and Sirius in my study if you don't mind."

All three adults lowered their heads. Everything Harry said was true, they were adults yet they had allowed the duel to take place. Iris walked out of the room, she was going to have a serious talk with her two daughters.

**Potter Study**

Harry took a seat at his desk, before turning to face both Clyde and Sirius. "Another one of Tommy boys toys was destroyed tonight. I was also visited by death who informed me that one of them is located at Hogwarts. He mentioned a room of lost things. I know exactly where it is, but I am going to need both of you to cover for me. Daphne didn't take too kindly to my last visit to Hogwarts, and I am worried that she will react worse this time."

Sirius and Clyde looked at each other. "Are you serious? Going back to Hogwarts, what if old Dumbledore finds you? Then what?"

Harry smiled. "Dumbledore can't harm me, well not with his wand anyway. You see death revealed something else to me tonight. He told me the story of the Hollows, and how Dumbledore as the elder wand. However due to me disarming him a month ago, the wand now see me as its master, and it is forbidden from harming its true master. Also death gave me this."

Clyde and Sirius eyes widened. "Can it be? Is that the resurrection stone?"

Harry nodded. "Yes it is. Tommy boy was using a ring as a horcrux, this stone was set in that ring. Death then handed me the stone and told me that I now hold all three Hollows meaning I am master of death. As long as the three items see me as their master, I can't die."

Clyde lowered his head in deep thought. "You only have two though Harry. Where is the cloak?"

Harry smiled before putting his hand in his robes before pulling out the cloak. "It turns out that the cloak was in fact the present Dumbledore had given me in our first year. Father left it for me."

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. "Oh Harry. You don't do anything half way do you. Not only do you have a set of invincible armour, but you now hold all three Hollows meaning no one or nothing can kill you. Boy is old Dumbledore in for shock."

Harry again nodded. "I want to retrieve the horcrux tonight. I was planning to go after speaking to both of you. Again I don't want Daphne or Astoria finding out ok?"

Clyde and Sirius looked at each other before nodding. "Go then. Sooner you're back the less time we have to try hide the fact that you have left."

Harry stood up before shimmering from the room. Next stop Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts.**

Harry shimmered right onto the seventh floor. He began to pace in front of the wall, thinking of a room filled with lost things. On the third pass the door appeared. Harry was about to open the door when he noticed a sudden flash next to him. He growled as he saw the old fool with his wand on him.

"I knew you would be back. I just needed to buy my time that's all."

Harry moved away from the door before looking at the old fool. "So what if you were waiting for me? There is nothing you can do. You know spells have no affect on me, so why don't you turn around and go back to your office old man, allow me to complete my task. I won't be here more then a few minutes at most."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, the auror's have been alerted and they are on their way. You will pay for murdering several heads of our world."

Harry grinned, fine, if the old fool wanted to play this game, then he would play along.

"You mean the death eater scum that your laws have protected all these years. The same scum who follow your puppet around, they deserved to die, and so do you old man. Don't thing I have forgotten about everything I saw in your mind."

Harry was interrupted from saying anything further as the corridor began to fill with teachers and several Aurors being lead by the minister.. Harry noticed they had circled him and Dumbledore.

"So what now old man, are you so much of a coward that you won't kill me yourself. After all you have always wanted to be remembered for killing two Dark Lords, why not make me the second, You have already labelled me as Dark anyway."

Harry smiled as he watched the twinkle in the old fools eyes. _"That's it Dumbledore try to kill me with that wand and see what happens"_

Harry carried on circling with Dumbledore, one of the auror was about to fire of a spell when Harry heard the old fool shout.

"No leave him to me. As the Lord of the light, he is right. I should destroy him. Any last words Dementor King."

Harry grinned. "Go head old man, you don't have the bottle to kill me, you're to much of a light Lord to use an unforgivable."

Dumbledore growled. "I am no coward, and I will prove it too you Avada Kadavra!"

Harry smiled as he watched the wand tip glow green before suddenly firing back on Dumbledore. Harry watched the old fool glow green briefly, before he fell to the floor dead. He noticed the wand immediately leave the old fools hand and span in the air, before landing in his out stretched hand. He quickly shimmer away just before a dozen or so spells tried to hit him.

"One down, One to go."

**A/N: I decided that Dumbledore should die the same way Voldemort did in the last book. Rather fitting if you ask me. How will Dumbledore death affect the rest of the story? You will just have to wait and find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Finally got my muse back. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.  
**

**Harry's Bedroom**

Harry opened his eyes, and stretched his arms up. Everything that had happen last night came flooding back. Dumbledore was dead, killed by his own curse. Harry didn't expect the old man to go down so quickly, but now he was dead, that only left Voldemort. He was about to get out of bed when his doors slammed open revealing a very pissed off Daphne, waving a copy of what look like the Daily Prophet around her head. Harry gulped, he could see her blue eyes were flashing.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought we agreed, that you wouldn't go off by yourself anymore. Now I find out that you were in Hogwarts last night, and now Albus Dumbledore is dead. According to the paper killed by the Dementor King."

Harry head raised at this last piece of information and he snatched the paper from Daphne before looking over the headlines. What he saw made his blood boil.

**_Dementor King, Finally Reveals His Hand As The New Dark Lord_**

**_Article by Rita Skeeter_**

_Dear readers, it seems the Dementor king has finally shown where his allegiance lies. Last night this reporter found out that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was killed by the Dementor King. Events are Sketchy, but what I have learnt is that Albus Dumbledore had attempted to use the killing curse on the mysterious figure, only to have his spell backfire, reports suggest witnesses saw the Dementor king use some wand-less magic which caused the spell to backfire. The Dementor King then faded from Hogwarts grasping the wand of Albus Dumbledore. We were Able to get a statement from the Minster of Magic, who witnessed the event first hand._

"_I can confirm that Lord Dumbledore was killed last night, while doing his duty in Hogwarts. His murderer was no other then the mysterious figure who calls himself the Dementor King. I watched with my own eyes as the leader of the light fell by the monstrous hands of the Dementor King. I would like to say that the Ministry will do everything in our power to bring this murderer to Justice, as quickly as possible. There is once again a Dark Lord out there ready to take over our world._

Harry's eyes flashed, so that's how the minister wanted to play it, so be it. Harry warned the Minister that there was a war coming, and he had just chosen the wrong side. Harry swore he would make him regret calling him a Dark Lord.

**Riddle Manor**

Harry was not the only one who was displeased with the headlines. Voldemort was furious that someone else had stolen his thunder, and now his followers were paying the price, as stray killing curses fired everywhere. Already there was a lot of bodies now laying lifeless on the floor. Those with sense had retreated from the manor, or hidden themselves from their masters wraith.

"How dare he? How dare he kill Dumbledore. The old fool was to die by my hands, no one else's."

What infuriated Voldemort more was they were actually labelling him the new Dark Lord, a title he should have. Suddenly Voldemort stopped his assault and sat back down in his throne like chair. He watched as Nagini slivered over the floor, spoilt for choice on who should be her first meal. Voldemort sat back in deep thought. Was Dumbledore being dead, really a bad thing? True he had his own reason for wanting to kill the old man, but now he was dead, the wizarding world was gripped in fear. Voldemort smiled, he could use this, the lord of the light dead, the wizarding world in chaos. Maybe this Dementor King had done him a favour. Maybe now was the perfect time for him to make his move on taking over the Ministry.

Severus come here!"

Severus Snape walked into the dim lighted room and bowed in front of his master. He had been one of the clever ones and had hidden himself while his master had gone on a killing curse rampage.

"You called my Lord."

Voldemort gave Severus a calculated look. "Yes Severus, I want to know what exactly happened. last night. I doubt the prophet as printed all the details of the events that took place."

Severus paused before looking up "You're correct my Lord, the prophet has not printed the entire story. In fact it was Dumbledore who was using the killing curse, the Dementor King just played on his ego a little. The paper say that the Dementor King used wand-less magic to cause the spell to backfire, however what I saw was just the Dementor King standing there, no hand movements what so ever. What was interesting though, Dumbledore's wand immediately flew into the Dementor's Kings hand, after killing its owner."

Voldemort was intrigued by this piece of information, after all he had never heard of a wand turning on it's own master. This needed investigating.

"Severus tell Commons, that I want him to bring me that old fool Ollivander, maybe he will know why the wand backfired. As for you, I have decided that it is time we sent the wizarding world a message. There is only one Dark Lord in this world and his name is Lord Voldemort."

**Ministry Of Magic**

Fudge pushed his way through the crowd of reporters now standing outside his office. They all seemed to want an update on what was going on with the capture of the Dementor King. Finally making his way to his office, he slammed the door shut behind himself. He then took a seat behind his desk and sighed.

"Good morning Minister."

Fudge nervously looked around the room, but he couldn't see anyone. He slowly withdrew his wand however it suddenly flew out of his hand and snapped in thin air.

"You won't be needing that anymore Minister."

Fudge was scared now, he attempted to floo out of his office, however, before he could throw some powder in the fire, he found himself flying across his office and smashing into the far wall. He slowly slid down the wall, he looked up to see something fade in front of him, however due to hitting his head the figure was all blurry.

"I gave you a warning Minister, I told you a war was coming, and yet you ignored me. Now I find out you are trying to drag my name through the mud. You know perfectly well that I never killed the old fool, and that he died by his own killing curse backfiring. After all you were there."

Fudge could see his vision was slowly coming back into focus, however when he saw who was standing in front of him, he soiled himself. He stared up into the hollow mask of the Dementor King. Quickly he tried grovelling at his feet.

"Oh please, please don't kill me. I had to do it, after all who would believe that Albus would kill himself."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Quite a few people would if Dumbledore's dirty little secrets were revealed. After all I have seen first hand at what Albus Dumbledore really is."

Harry placed a vial on the desk, containing a silvery substance. He watched the Minister eyes widened before examining the vial.

"What are these?"

Harry gritted his teeth, surely the minister was not being serious. "Those minister are the old fools memories. Before coming here, I paid a trip to the old fools body to retrieve them. Quite simple really seeing he was dead, so their were no shields to break down. View these, then tell me Dumbledore is a light lord."

Fudge retrieved his pensive, he didn't dare risk raising the alarm, after all the Dementor King, had proven that he was not a force to be messed with. He bought the huge basin too the desk and poured the memories into it, he then placed his head into the murky liquid in the basin. After about 20 minutes, he pulled his head from the basin, he was shocked at what he had seen. Clearly Dumbledore had played them all for fools.

"Good Lord, I would never had believed it, had I not witnessed these memories. Dumbledore was a monster."

Harry nodded. "Now you have seen what Dumbledore truly is, I want you to arrange a public viewing of the memories, it's time the public saw Dumbledore for what he was. Also I expect a full retracting in the prophet tomorrow. Try telling the truth for once. Who knows it might keep you in office longer. This is your last chance minister, do not make me regret giving you this opportunity to being a proper minister."

**Potter Manor**

Harry then faded from the office, leaving a very shaken looking Fudge. He faded back to Potter Manor to see Daphne was waiting for him. He sighed before removing his armour and putting it away in his private vault.

"Sorry Daphne, had to take care of a few loose ends. Hopefully tomorrow all this will be straightened out."

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "Just where have you been anyway? You kind of just vanished after reading the headlines today. Mum, dad and Sirius have been searching the whole house for you."

Harry fell into one of the sofa in his study. He pulled Daphne down on top of him, getting a surprised squeal from the blonde. He then kissed her. Daphne wondered what had bought this on, however all thoughts when out the window as she kissed him back, it had been a while since the two of them had been alone, and she intended to take full advantage of the situation.

Sexual Interlude Harry and Daphne.

Harry pulled a quilt over the both of them, he then locked the door to his study, giving both him and Daphne some time to recover from their love making.

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sat quietly in his chair, something was puzzling him. Severus had mentioned that the Dementor King had faded onto the seventh floor of Hogwarts, not just anywhere on the seventh floor, but right in front of the entrance to the room of requirements. The room itself was one of Hogwarts biggest secrets, yet this mysterious character, obviously knew of its existence. The question was how? And what was he looking for? Voldemort eyes then widened. It wasn't possible, no one knew about his secret. The more he thought the more worried he became. It had been a while since he had last checked on all his horcruxes, he presumed the diadem would be the safest one, being inside the walls of Hogwarts, yet this latest news of the Dementor King's infiltration of the mighty school had him on edge. He suddenly stood from his throne.

"Severus come here now!"

Severus quickly appeared in front of his master. "You called my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Indeed, I will be leaving the manor for a short trip. I don't want to be disturbed unless it is urgent. While I am gone you are in charge, it would have been Bella or Lucius, but seeing how either are no longer around anymore, then the responsibility falls to you."

Severus eyes widened as he bowed. "I am honoured that you put so much trust in me my Lord. I assure you it will not be misplaced."

Voldemort grabbed his wand and then hissed, if the Dementor King had found out his secret then Nagini would have to stay close by him. He smiled as his anaconda slivered into the room. Voldemort them pointed his wand at her and shrunk her so that she would wrap around his neck comfortably. He then apparated away intending to check on all his horcruxes, to make sure his secret of immortality had not been discovered.

**Next Day**

Harry sat down to breakfast when Astoria came running up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. He was rather shocked by Astoria forwardness but kissed her back. When they broke for air, he saw she had a playful smile.

"So what we doing today. After all you spent all afternoon yesterday with Daphne, so today it's my turn."

Harry was lost for words, however he was stopped from replying as the morning post arrived. He quickly took the prophet and opened it up to read the headlines. He smiled, it seems Fudge had done the right thing.

**_Lord Dumbledore, stripped of all titles and awards_**

**_as Memories reveal him to be a Dark Lord_**

**_Article by Rita Skeeter_**

_Dear readers, yesterday we bought you the story on how the Dementor King had killed Lord Dumbledore, however recent eye witness accounts have now come forward stating that the Dementor King did no such thing, and that Dumbledore own spell killed him. One must ask why a light lord was using the killing curse anyway. Recent memories of Albus Dumbledore has made this question much more easier to answer. It turns out that Lord Dumbledore was a Dark lord himself. One memories shown to us showed Lord Dumbledore torturing his own sister, just because she was muggle-born. (As everyone knows Lord Dumbledore, spoke out against all those who wanted to keep muggle-borns from our world, yet he himself tortured his own sisiter) Lord Dumbledore's sister Ariana was killed by a stray spell while she tried to stop a fight between her two brothers and their friend. No one knew the nature of the argument, however the recent memories have revealed that the fight was caused by Dumbledore childhood friend Gellert Grindelwald. (Yes folks you heard it correctly, the suppose Dark Lord Dumbledore had defeated was in fact his friend.) The memories show Gellert proposing to Ariana, this caused Lord Dumbledore to go mad with rage, as he himself had fallen in love with his childhood friend. He then took it out on his sister. This caused Gellert to enter a duel with Dumbledore, and it was in this duel that Ariana was hit with the stray curse. Other memories show Dumbledore using the the mind control curse into making Gellert believe he had killed Ariana and now was a Dark Lord. So you see readers Lord Dumbledore manipulated Gellert into becoming a Dark Lord. An opponent that he could defeat easily. The Ministry has decided due to the nature of these memories, that a public screening will be held next week so everyone can see just who Dumbledore really was. Please contact the Ministry for times and dates._

**_Dementor King Full Pardon_**

**_Article by Rita Skeeter_**

_Due to the latest evidence against Albus Dumbledore, the minister has ordered a full pardon for the being known as the Dementor King. It has now be decided that he did the wizarding world a great honour in bringing Lord Dumbledore to Justice, When no one else would. He confronted Lord Dumbledore with his crimes and made him pay the price. Thanks to the actions of the Dementor king Lord Dumbledore strings on the wizarding world have been severed for good._

Harry sighed before before putting the paper back down on the table. Now hopefully everyone would see just who the great Dumbledore was.

**Unknown Location**

Voldemort climbed out of the boat, and walked up to the small basin which stood in the middle of a small island. He waved his hand over the liquid in the basin, forcing it to vanish. He then pulled out the golden locket at the bottom of the basin. However for some reason he could not feel the piece of himself attempting to merge, in fact he could feel nothing. Voldemort growled before snapping open the locket and removing a small piece of paper. He gritted his teeth as he read

"_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.  
__R.A.B" (Quote taken from Harry Potter and the half Blood Prince, by J K Rowling.)_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter of Heir of Pendragon is proving more tricky to write then i first thought, so please bare with me.**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
**

**A/N: Ok this chapter is kind of a review of all the memories of Albus Dumbledore. Well that's what are was trying to get across anyway.  
**

**Unknown Location.**

Voldemort was fuming. Someone knew his secret, yet it was someone he didn't expect to know. Regulas Black. Voldemort shook his head, he remembered giving the orders to have the traitor executed, due to him being a coward in his ranks. However it seems he was braver then most of his followers. He had actually stepped into one of his hiding places and removed one of his horcruxes. He was now panicking if Regalus had removed this horcrux, just how many more had he discovered, Voldemort placed the fake back into the basin, it was no good now. He climbed into the boat and left the cavern, he then apparated to his next location.

**Potter Manor Few Days Later**

Harry stood in front of the rest of the household. He knew they all wanted to attend the viewing of the memories of Albus Dumbledore, but Harry knew they would all be targets if they did enter the Ministry. Instead he had come up with a plan to have a private viewing of the memories just for his household. Unknown to the Minister, Harry had actually taken two copies of each memory, and kept one for himself. Due to the pensive being so small, Harry had to come up with a way to try project the memories so everyone could see them. It had taken a few days scanning through his mother journals. He had finally come across what he was looking for. It seems is mother had come up with a way. He had then followed her instructions, and now the pensive worked like an old fashion movie reel. He waited for everyone to sit down and get comfy. He then sat down next to Daphne and Astoria, before pointing his wand at the pensive and running the memories.

**_Dumbledore First Memory_**

_Albus Dumbledore dragged his sister out of the house by her hair._ _He knew that his best friend Gellert was planning to ask for her hand in marriage. Something he could not allow, especially when he was in love with his best friend too. Albus eyes widened, he spotted Gellert coming up the road carrying a bunch of flowers. He noticed Gellert started running towards him, wand raised._

"_Just what is your problem Albus?"_

_Albus stared at his friend for nearly 5 years and shouted. "She doesn't deserve you. Only I do!"_

_Albus watched Gellert shake his head. "Albus we have been over this. I have no problem with you being homosexual, but you have to understand I'm not. I love your sister and came here today, to ask her hand in marriage."_

_Albus anger flared. "No you shall not have her Crucio"_

_Albus then used the torture curse on Ariana. He watched Gellert raise his wand and fire a spell hitting him in the chest, forcing him to cancel the torture curse. By this time Albus oldest brother had come running out with his wand drawn. He joined Gellert in pointing his wand at Albus, who was slowly getting up._

_Albus turned to face his friend and brother, he had planned to vanish with Ariana, and lock her up in a hidden place, only he knew of. But now he faced his best friend and brother in a stand off. Albus raised his wand and began to fire of spell, after spell. He noticed that his magic seem to be weaker then normal. Realising he had no chance, he decided to use a spell he had found hidden in his family library. It was a wide range obviation spell, that allowed the one who cast it, to wipe a group of peoples memories then replaced them with one of the caster choosing. Albus held his wand up high and shouted with his last bit of magic, "Lapus Memoriae!"(A slip of Memory in Latin)_

_A huge blinding light erupted from Albus wand, causing the surrounding area to light up. Albus waited until the lights had died down, he then looked on at the vacant expression on Gellert and his __brother's face. He decided to plant a memory that they were in a 3-way duel and Ariana had been hit by a stray curse killing her. Albus then collapsed next to Ariana, he pulled the already made port-key from his robes, and grabbed his now unconscious sister and vanished. _

_"Why the old goat, so much for Gellert being a Dark wizard, and it seems we finally know now what happened to his sister. To think Dumbledore had been jealous of her, just because she was going to married someone he wanted to be with. It seems the only thing History has got right is that Dumbledore was batting for the other team."_

_Harry nodded as he listened to Clyde. "Yes Clyde, Dumbledore was jealous of his sister, and intended to get rid of her, however he was stopped by his good friend Gellert, who wanted to marry her. After the brief duel, Dumbledore vanished away with his sister. I did try to find out what he had done with her, but it seems he had obliviated himself of that particular memory."_

_Iris bought her hand to her mouth. "Oh the poor dear. No telling what Dumbledore has done with her, but what is clear is that no stray spell killed her, like Albus had insisted on."_

_Harry pointed his wand at the screen. "That's not all. Wait till you see the next memory."_

___**Dumbledore Second Memory.**_

___Dumbledore crawled away from Gellert, as his old friend advanced on him. It seems Gellert was no longer under the spell and somehow had got his memories back. Dumbledore eyes widened at the wand his friend was now using. The wand was considered pure myth, pure legend. A myth that he and his friend had been investigating since their youth. Now he found himself at the Mercy of the Elder wand pointing at him._

_"__Where is she!, Where is she Dumbledore? Tell me now before I decide to force it out of you."_

___Dumbledore managed to send a few spells blasting some rubble at his old friend. He needed to get away but his port key wasn't working. He knew he didn't have the strength to match Gellert in a one on one duel. He could see the anger and hate in Gellert's eyes._

_"__I will not ask again Albus, where is she?"_

___Dumbledore ignored the question, he was still trying to come up with a way out of this. The two of them had now drawn a huge crowd, which was now surrounding both of them. Dumbledore began to form a plan in his mind, however first he needed to disarm Gellert. He looked up and smiled as he saw his friend was standing under some loose rubble, no doubt left over from the bombing of the city. _

_"__Very well Gellert, I will tell you, where my dim witted sister is. She's dead. I killed her, by making her walk off a cliff. If I can't have you then no one will."_

___Dumbledore watched as his ex-friend eyes flashed. He could see this was his opportunity. He could see the wand tip slowly growing green and knew just what spell his old friend was channelling. He suddenly heard his old friend scream._

_"__If she is dead, then so are you. Avada Kadevra"_

___Dumbledore used all his remaining strength to roll out of the way of the curse. He then fired a blasting hex at the rubble above Gellert's head. He smiled as he saw a nice chunk of rock, knock his old friend out. Seeing his old friend was out cold, he quickly removed the wand from his hand. His eyes suddenly flashed as he felt his power increase. He cackled loudly._

_"__At last the Elder wand is mine."_

___He then noticed everyone was still looking at him. He smiled, he knew this wand had great power and he intended on using it. He held the wand above his head and in loud voice shouted. _

_"__Obliviate Maximus."_

_The spell erupted from the wand sending out a huge wave of magic washing over everyone in the immediate area. Dumbledore smiled, now to put the first phase of his master plan into action. _

_"Well I never. The fraud, so much for the huge battle, with the Dark Lord Gellert Grindalwald. He got lucky with a spell and managed to knock him out. It was clear the huge battle had been nothing but a false memory Dumbledore had planted in everyone head" Sirius shook his head with disgust._

_Harry again nodded. "The only reason Dumbledore had Gellert locked up is so that he couldn't tell anyone, what really happened. His whole persona of beating a Dark Lord would be ruined, but Dumbledore wasn't happy with with just beating one Dark Lord. He wanted to be greater the Merlin, so he came up with another idea. Enter a loan orphan known as Tom Riddle. The next few memories you will see just how Tom was turned into the thing he is today._

___**Dumbledore third Memory.**_

___Dumbledore looked at the building in front of him. He groaned he hated meeting potential students for Hogwarts. He had no clue why he wasn't headmaster. After all he was the one with the Merlin First class. Not Dippet. Dumbledore opened the door, then sighed, before putting on a false smile. He walked into the Orphanage towards the main office._

_"__Excuse me. I am here to see Tom Movalo Riddle. My name is Professor Dumbledore."_

___The lady at the desk looked down her list of appointments. She then put a line through his name. "Yes Professor Dumbledore. Tom is waiting for you in his room. I will take you there."_

___Dumbledore nodded, he then quickly dived into the muggle's mind trying to find out anything he could about this student he was meeting. According to the thoughts he was getting, the boy was trouble, and that he kept to himself while at the Orphanage. He also discovered that a number of things had happened, the staff couldn't explain._

___Dumbledore Grinned. He was well aware of the history of the student he was meeting. After all he was no normal wizard, in fact he was the Heir of one of the founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin, but the boy didn't need to know that just yet. They came to a door. Dumbledore watched the woman open it._

_"__He's in here."_

___Dumbledore nodded, before walking in. he took a quick look around the place, clearly Tom wasn't looked after in this place. He looked to the bed to see a angry looking boy sitting cross legged. Dumbledore cautiously approached the boy. At the same time he was taking a peak at the boys thought. Dumbledore had never seen a mind so full of dark thoughts. Several thoughts involved him killing his fellow Orphans another involved him burning the whole building down to the ground. A Plan began to form in Dumbledore head. With just the right encouragement and push this boy could be a potential Dark Lord. A Dark Lord that he could mould. After all not even Merlin had defeated two Dark Lords. Dumbledore smiled._

_"__Good afternoon Tom Riddle. I'm Professor Dumbledore, I have come from a school which you will be attending soon, But this school is not ordinary school Tom, it's a school of magic."_

___Tom looked at the old man talking to him. He growled. "There is no such thing as magic, just some fairytale some old fool has made up."_

___Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Really. Tell me Tom, have you ever made anything happen, anything you couldn't explain, maybe something floating, or anything else unusual."_

___Tom eyes widened. "You been speaking to them down there haven't you? They told you I'm a freak and that I don't belong here. I bet you're from one of those mental hospitals and you're planning to lock me up."_

___Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robe, much to the surprise of the young boy now looking at him. He then pointed it at some curtain hanging up. He slowly set them on fire then extinguished the flames._

_"__You see Tom, I'm just like you. The accidents that you have been causing is caused by accidental magic. At the school you will be joining, we will teach you how to control your magic, also we will teach you new things. For example, I'm a professor of a special branch of magic called Transfiguration. This means I can take any object and then turn it into whatever I want. Take that chair for example."_

___Dumbledore pointed his wand at the chair and turned into a small wooden table. He turned to see Tom backing away from him. Dumbledore smiled._

_"__Now is there anything you wish to ask me Tom?"_

___Tom Hesitated before looking up. "So what you are saying is I can do magic, and that's why I keep making things float on their own."_

___Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed Tom, Now there is one more thing I wish to do before I leave."_

_"What happened Harry? Why did the memory go blank." he noticed it wasn't just Clyde giving him a puzzled look. _

_"I had to modify a few things. What happened next is something that shouldn't be seen by anyone. You are well aware of Dumbledore background, well he decided to replace Gellert with young Tom. After he had left Dumbledore modified everyone memory so that everyone would thing that Tom was lying and attention seeking. I guess I don't need to tell you what took place."_

_Iris immediately ran from the room, everyone could hear her emptying her stomach. Harry noticed the thick silence in the room. Once Iris had returned Harry pointed his wand at the pensive to continue. _

___**Dumbledore fourth memory  
**_

_"__Tom!, come here Tom."_

___Tom, walked up to his professor, and sat down in front of the desk of the man he hated. The old fool had continued the abuse him even through his years at Hogwarts. He disguised it as his private time to teach him other stuff that Hogwarts wouldn't teach. Of course there was a price for the knowledge. He became the professor's own little play thing. He sat quietly while Dumbledore warded the room._

_"__Well Tom, we have covered most of the dark arts, and you have mastered a few of the rituals I have taught you. Is there anything you have read or anything you want to know more about?"_

___Tom paused, he had recently been reading on an object known as a Horcrux, however the book had been less then helpful on the matter. Maybe his professor could explain what they were._

_"__Well sir, there is something I have read, I was looking at the subject of Horcruxes, but the book I have read doesn't explain anything about them."_

___Dumbledore looked on worried. He couldn't risk letting the brat know about horcruxes, after all he wanted to kill him, when the time came. He really didn't need to be hunting for soul anchors, because he had managed to find out how to be immortal. No he could never reveal the secret._

_"__I'm sorry Tom. But I myself I'm not familiar with that branch of magic."_

_Harry stopped the memory. "As you can see even then Tom was trying to find out a way to become immortal. However Dumbledore knew that if Tom was told about horcruxes then he would make some himself immortal, stopping Dumbledore from completing his grand plan of defeating two Dark Lords. The next memory you will see is where my family fit into everything."_

_Harry then allowed the memories to carry on._

_**Dumbledore fifth Memory  
**_

___Dumbledore sat in his office, the war had really been taking it's toll, Dumbledore, had faced Tom several times and still he could not beat him. Now though he had another problem, the war had been expensive and he was running out of funds. His minions had already said that they wouldn't put anymore money towards his campaign, especially when all they were doing was research. Dumbledore growled, why couldn't they understand that some sacrifices were worth the price of his greater good. Dumbledore was down to his last few thousand galleons, and he needed to come up with more funds soon. Dumbledore looked at all who supported him, it seems the richest were the Potter's and Blacks. He was well aware that the Potter's had given birth after all the mudblood wouldn't shut up about it. Suddenly he froze, and smiled. _

_"__Yes two birds with one stone, and how perfect that I'm suppose to be interviewing a seer. Yes she will be the perfect tool for my plan."_

___Dumbledore immediately began to jot down his plan. He couldn't believe he hadn't come up with before. He would have his own apprentice do his dirty work for him. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment."_

___**Later that evening Three Broomstick**_

___Dumbledore aimed his wand at the woman, now sitting opposite him. He then bound her to the chair and stood up before walking around her._

_"__Imperio!"_

___The woman eyes suddenly glazed over. She felt Dumbledore lean down and whisper something in her ears. Suddenly she started to shout._

_"____The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …__"(Harry Potter order of the Phoenix J.K Rowling)_

___Dumbledore smiled as he had a argument outside the door. It seems everything had gone according to plan. He had arranged for one of Voldemort's followers to be outside the door, just as he had forced the woman to shout the fake prophecy. Dumbledore was in no doubt that the follower would report everything back to his master._

___Harry again paused, the memory. "So you see Dumbledore forced Sybill to shout the fake prophecy knowing that Voldemort would hear it, of course the prophecy could have been about two children, me or Neville, however thanks to Professor Snape's hatred for my father, he convinced Voldemort that it was me who was destined to defeat him. Of course you all know what happened then._

___**Dumbledore sixth Memory  
**_

___Dumbledore appeared at what remained of the Potter's house. He looked at the destruction in front of him and smiled. The old man walked through what remained of the front door. He looked in the lounge and saw the body of a former student of his lying lifeless beside the couch. Dumbledore grinned so much for the head of the Potter Family. As he climbed the stairs he could hear a faint cry coming from the far side of the house. Dumbledore eyes widened, it wasn't possible? How could he survive? The old man made his way toward the noise and walked into the blood-stained room. He looked at the lifeless body of mudblood sprawled out across the floor. He grinned, just where a mudblood should be. It was then that he noticed someone else was in the room. He drew his wand._

_"__Sirius hand me the child. I will protect him."_

___Sirius turned to look at the old man, and growled. "Well you did a fine job of protecting Lily and James didn't you? I told you Peter would betray us, but you just wouldn't listen. Now look James and Lily are both dead. Do you really think I will entrust their son in your hands. Any way as his godfather it is my responsibility to look after him now, and that's what I intend to do."_

___Dumbledore growled, he couldn't allow that, not after years of planning. If he had the child then he could claim to be his magical guardian. He then would take Harry to the mudbloods sister, who he knew hated magic and would likely make the brat life a living hell, then when he attended Hogwarts he would be the prefect pawn. Dumbledore wondered where Voldemort was, it was then he noticed a smoking pile of robes by the door. There was no body which meant only one thing. Voldemort was alive but how? Dumbledore noticed Sirius was about to vanish with young Harry. Quickly he used the elder wand to freeze Sirius, he then planted a memory in his brain, to go chase the secret keeper of the Potters. Once he was sure the spell was complete, he unfreezed Sirius and watched as he was handed Harry. He then grinned as Sirius transformed into his grim and ran out of the house._

_"__Now Young Harry, what to do with you?"_

___Dumbledore frowned as he looked to the forehead of the brat to see a lighting bolt scar. He used his wand to ran some spells over it. He smiled at the results._

_"__So that's it Tom. Very clever, well I guess the prophecy will be true after all. Harry will have to die so that the piece of your soul is destroyed."_

___Dumbledore then looked into the face of the brat, black hair just like his father, but it was the green eyes that gave him away of being Lily's son. _

_"__Yes Young Harry when you're older, I have a great plans for you. But that's a long way off yet._

Harry stopped the pensive, and then turned to see Sirius Growling. "Why that old bastard, I knew there was something fishy about me chasing after Pettigrew. Now it all makes sense. The only way he could claim the Potter wealth was indirectly, by becoming your magical guardian. With me in Azkaban out the way, then he could use his powers as Chief Warlock to have the real wills sealed until your majority, making him your next direct kin, due to me being behind bars."

Harry nodded. "Yes Sirius, then you know what happened after that, I was manipulated by the old fool to make friends with his my loyal supporters the Weasley. I would guess that it was Molly who proposed the marriage contract, and Dumbledore saw the opportunity."

Clyde stood from the sofa. "Well I'm for one glad the old fools gone, and with you working with the goblins to destroy all the other little toys of Voldemort then he won't be around for much longer either. Maybe then the wizarding world can live in peace."

Harry shook his head. "As long as the pure blood have a say in the Ministry then this world will never be free, granted not all the pure bloods are bigots but the ones who follow Tommy boy are, and need to be neutralised, along with the rest of the Ministry corruption. Intend to use the Power bestowed on me to change the wizarding world. A world without corruption, bigots. A world were everyone is seen as equals, and everyone is rewarded on merit, not just because of your blood type. Of course it will be a long process, but it needs to be done, and I'm the only one the power to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Apology for update. This chapter was a pain to make come together.**

**Magical World**

It had been a week since the public had seen the memories of Albus Dumbledore, many still couldn't believe how someone who called himself a light lord could be so cold and heartless. Many of those who had a grudge against the Dementor King for killing the light lord, were now singing his praises. The Ministry had planned to have a huge burial service for the late headmaster, but once they saw what he truly was, they handed his body over to Hagrid, who buried the headmaster on an island in the middle of the Black Lake. The burial was nothing fancy. Hagrid was still hurt from what Dumbledore had done, and constructed a cheap size coffin, made of spare wood he found laying on the ground. He then dug a hole deep enough and just put the coffin in the ground, before covering it with dirt not even giving it a headstone.

**Hogwarts**

Hogwarts had already began to see many changes. Minerva was livid when she had seen the memories. She couldn't believe she had been so blind in following the old fool. He was nothing but a Dark Lord himself. Minerva sat behind the desk looking at an old photo featuring The Potters. A stray tear fell from her eye. "Oh Lily and James. What have done? I should never had listened to the old fool, not only have I failed you and James, but I have also failed Young Harry." Minerva placed the photo back down on the desk, while she sorted through a lot of paper work. She had no idea that Dumbledore, was so unorganised. She had found several complaint forms from various students present and past, each one with oblivated stamped on the bottom. Over three-quarters of them were for professor Snape. Minerva shook her head. Just how long had Dumbledore been hiding everything? She was interrupted by the ward signalling an intruder had entered Hogwarts. Quickly she left her office to confront the intruder.

**Seventh Floor**

Harry had decided that he would try once more for the diadem. Again he had managed to fade through the wards of Hogwarts, and was now pacing back and forth in front of the wall. On the third pass, he turned to see the door appear. He was about to enter when he was stopped by his old head of house. Harry was getting the feeling of de-ja-vu as again he had a wand pointed at him. He turned to face Minerva, his helmet still in placed, yet he was surprised to see the his old professor stand her ground. "I mean you and your students no harm headmistress. All I want is an item in that room and I will leave the school. You see what lays in that room, is the key to defeating the Dark lord Voldemort. Without it, he can't be stopped."

Minerva wasn't sure if she believed the Dementor King or not, however she found herself lowering her wand. There was just something about those green neon eyes that she could see through the slits in the helmet, something familiar. "Very well. I will accompany you."

Harry was surprised at this and just nodded. They both entered through the double doors, and took a good look around. The whole room. It was packed with Junk. Some piles even reaching the ceiling of the room. Clearly those who had discovered this secret had used it for a dumping ground of anything they didn't want. Harry wasn't interested in any of it, however Minerva was speechless, she immediately summoned a team of house elves and told them to begin sorting through everything. Harry walked further into the room. He could sense the soul fragment was close. He turned a corner and come across a marble statue. On the head of the statue was a gold diadem, with a sapphire encrusted in the centre. Harry used the Elder wand to lower the diadem. He placed the crown on the floor, now his only problem was how to destroy it. He dare not risk the flame curse, especially in a room stacked with plenty of material that could catch fire very easy. Harry decided the best thing to do was have the Goblins remove the soul fragment. He found a small box and placed the diadem in it. He then made his way towards the exit. However he failed to notice that one of the stacks were wobbling, and before he could do anything the whole thing came down on top of him. The impact of the various items caused his helmet to fall off, as he his body was buried under a pile of junk.

Minerva heard the huge crash, and watched as one of the piles of junk collapsed. She heard a faint cry, and immediately went and investigated. As she drew near, she spotted the empty helmet just a few feet away from the pile. She quickly instructed the house elves to move everything. Soon All that was left was the body of the Dementor King knocked out on the floor. Minerva couldn't see the face, just the head of messy black hair, as the figure was faced down. Cautiously she turned the figure over and gasped. There with his eyes closed was Harry Potter. Minerva quickly came out of her shocked state and turned to one of the house elves. "Take Mr Potter, straight to the hospital wing."

The small elf bowed before vanishing with Harry. Minerva then noticed the box, that he had been carrying. As she picked it up, she could already feel the dark magic from the item. She then picked it up and made her way to the Dungeon, maybe professor Snape could do something about the item inside the box.

**Hospital Wing**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he looked up into the face of Madame Pomfrey. It was then he noticed that his helmet was missing. Harry began to panic, at seeing the school nurse looking at him. He tried to get up, but found she had bound him to the bed, preventing him from escaping. Harry growled and then fell back onto the pillow, he turned his head to see his old head of house walking through the doors.

"Glad to see you are awake Mr Potter. Forgive the restrains but I wasn't sure how you were going to act on discovering that your secret was no longer a secret." Minerva then waved her wand removing the restrains on Harry, allowing him to sit up.

Harry swung his legs out of bed, it was then he realised that the box was missing. "Professor where is the box?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "With professor Snape. He has agreed to have a look at the item in question. Soon as I picked up the box I felt evil magic all over the item, and knew he would be the best one to investigate."

Harry eyes widened. His eyes glowed. "You fool! That items is the only thing that can beat Voldemort and you handed it to one of his inner circle. Dumbledore is dead professor. Who do you think Snape is going to follow now? You may have just doomed our entire world."

Harry jumped up and stormed past her. He slammed open the door to the hospital wing. He had to get to the dungeon quickly, before Snape had a chance to get away with the item. Harry ignored the shock expression on everyone faces as he stormed down the staircase to the dungeon, he stood right in front of Snape's door, before blasting it off it's hinges. Quickly he noticed Snape was about to walk towards the fireplace, with the box in hand. He Growled. "No you don't you traitor!"

Harry froze Snape in place, he then removed the box from his grasp. His green eyes glowed. He could see the surprise written all over Snape's face. It was then Harry realised that he no longer had his helmet on. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. He had no choice Snape had to die. Harry placed the box down on the desk, then slowly walked up to Snape. "I can't let you tell Tom, about my secret. Good bye Snape."

Harry then pursed his lips and began to suck out the soul of his least favourite professor. Once the deed was done, he released Snape from his spell and watched as his soul less carcass fell to the dungeon floor. He heard the gasp behind him. Harry turned to see Minerva with her hand over her chest. Harry shrugged his shoulders. " I had no choice professor, had I allowed him to live then he would have told Voldemort who I was, not to mention given him the one item that gives me the edge over old snake lips. Guess you're going to need to a new professor. Narcissa Black is staying with me at my family home. As a potions mistress she would be the prefect replacement. If you wish I could ask her to contact you."

Harry noticed the headmistress had not moved a muscle, she was still in shock at seeing what he had just done to Snape. Harry didn't have time for this, he quickly summoned his helmet and picked up the box. He then grabbed the soul less body of Snape and faded away.

Minerva blinked, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. Harry Potter had sucked someone soul out of their body. What surprised her more was there was no remorse, or hesitation. He had just killed Snape there and then. Minerva couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Harry was right Dumbledore was the only thing keeping Snape loyal to the order. Now that the old fool was dead, then Snape was free to serve Voldemort. Minerva was still wondering what was so important about the item Harry had taken with him. She then thought back to what Harry had said. The item was the key to defeating Voldemort for good. She had seen the item and wondered how Rowena Diadem would be the key to beating the Dark Lord. It then suddenly dawned on her, that she was a staff member short, maybe she would take Harry up on his offer of asking Narcissa Black to be the new potion mistress.

**Gringotts**

Harry appeared in the director office once more. He noticed the director just looked up from some paperwork. Harry knew that he was the only one who had access via port-key to his office, so he wasn't surprised to see the director not go on the defensive. Harry walked up to the desk before placing the box on it. "Another one of Tommy boy's toys. With this one destroyed, that only leaves the snake."

The director pressed a few buttons on his desk and noticed one of his lower rank goblins walked in. "You called Director?"

The director nodded. "Lord Potter-Black has found another one of these disgusting items. See to it that the soul fragment is removed immediately." The lower rank goblin took the box then bowed to both his boss and the young Lord. Once he had left the office, the two began to talk once more.

"Take seat Lord Potter-Black, so let us recap on what we have destroyed. The cup, the locket, the ring, the diadem, the diary. Leaving just the snake to deal with. However I see that we are missing one."

Harry pondered what the director was saying, before shaking his head. "No the last one was me. However when I had my encounter with death that piece was removed. So it is just the snake, and then I can kill him once and for all. His ranks have already been reduced down, so he won't have that much protection around him."

The Director nodded. "I see, so all that stands between his death is his snake. Have you though of any ideas how to gain access to it?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. However I am working on something at the moment. Any way thought I would pop in so that you could deal with the Diadem, also is there anything you can do with this body?"

The director smiled. "I am sure one of our dragons will make sort work of it. I will have one of our staff deal with it. Now is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

Harry thought, for a few minutes then shook his head. "No I think that's it. May your vaults flow with Gold Ragrock."

The goblin director smiled as he watched the young lord vanish from his office. He like everyone thought the wizardry world were going to be forgotten in time, but seeing the the young lord approach to things at hand, the director couldn't help but feel optimistic about their worlds future.

**Potter Manor**

Harry faded into his study to see Daphne was waiting for him. Soon as he saw her, he could tell that he was in trouble. Harry removed his helmet and the rest of his armour and then walked over to a nearby fridge, before pulling out a can of coke. He had got fed up with pumpkin juice and had decided to invest in one of the biggest global franchises around. In return for his investment he was provided with an unlimited supply of the soft drink. He then sat down in his study and waited for the tongue lashing he was going to receive from Daphne.

"Harry where were you? I tried to ask my father where you were and Sirius but they said that they were not allowed to tell me. I thought we were behind keeping secrets from each other Harry. Why can't you trust me?" Daphne fell onto the sofa and began to cry slowly.

Harry groaned, he hated the water works. It always lowered his guard. He moved to onto the sofa next to Daphne before holding onto her. He noticed there was some resistance at first but soon the blonde buried her head onto his chest. Harry stroked a few strands of hair from her face. "You're right Daphne. I shouldn't keep secrets from you. If there is anyone I trust more then it's you. After all you have been with me every step of the way since our second year, minus the memory wipes of course. You were the first girl apart from Hermione who saw me for me. Not the hero that had slayed Voldemort and rescued the wizardry world. Just a boy who needed a friend and company. From now on, I promise there will be no more secrets."

Daphne looked up, her massacre had started to run where she had been crying. "You mean it Harry? No more secrets."

Harry kissed her gently. "Yes I do. Starting from today, you will be informed on everything that happens. This morning I decided to try for the Diadem again at Hogwarts. However I was stopped by McGonagall. After I told her what I was doing, and that I wasn't here to put her students at risk, we both walked into the hidden room, and began to search for Voldemort's Horcruxe. During the search Professor McGonagall was surprised at all the stuff in the room and summoned a team of house elves to sort through everything. This gave me the chance to find the item. Soon as I found it, I placed it in a box and was intended on going to Gringotts and asking the goblins to destroy it. However I failed to noticed one of the huge stacks were unstable and the whole thing came down on top of me. Next thing I know I am in the hospital wing, my helmet missing and the professor looking at me."

Daphne gasped, and placed her hand to her mouth. "Harry they know who you are. What are you going to do? What if they tell the Ministry who you are? Then what? I don't want to see you rot in Azkaban."

Harry sighed. "Don't worry Daphne. I am certain that the professor won't say anything. Anyway, it was then I noticed the item was missing. I asked the professor where it was and she told me that Snape had it, and that he was going to examine it. I couldn't believe how stupid she had been, after all now that Dumbledore was dead, Severus owed his life to nobody, and no doubt would choose to serve Voldemort. Knowing I didn't have a minute to loose, I raced down to the dungeon and just caught him in time, before he floo away. It was then I realised I didn't have my mask and he had seen who the Dementor King really was. I had no choice to suck out his soul. unfortunately Professor McGonagall decided to walk in on that exact moment. She was too shocked at what I had done to Professor Snape so I quickly grabbed Snape's body, before fading away to Gringotts. However before I left I did recommend Cissy for the post. Especially being a Potion Mistress."

Just at the moment Narcissa walked through the door waving a letter above her head. Her blue eyes narrowed. "Lord Black, what did you say to Minerva that she would offer me the teaching post of Potion Mistress at Hogwarts?

**Gaunt Shack**

Voldemort was getting very worried now. He had already discovered that the locket was missing, and now he stood in the remains of what was his childhood home. Voldemort could already see the ring had been removed. The question was no longer if they knew?, but just how many had they collected already?. Voldemort knew the cup had already been destroyed along with the diary, thanks to Lucius. He could no longer risk, thinking the Diadem was safe. Some how he would have to get into Hogwarts and make sure that it was still there. He looked to the Snake now resting around his neck. At least he still had one that was very much secure.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the chapter. Hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	17. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


End file.
